Funny How it All Works Out
by JessTheMess123
Summary: Ron never learned how to forgive, and for that, he loses Hermione. Hermione however, is much more forgiving, and because of it will she find someone unexpected to trust? Drama and romance ensue because of it all. Slow going, but hopefully not bad. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Forgiveness No More**

The sun is shining and the birds are chirping around a small flat in London, creating a sense of calm. The flat is small, with only two rooms painted light blue and with white wood floors. The sun reaches through the large windows to the kitchen where a boy and a girl sit, beginning their breakfast.

Suddenly, a CRASH rings through the house, shattering the silence.

"AHHHHHHHHHH CROOKSHANKS! HERMIONE, I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BLOODY THING!" rings through the air.

"Ron! Calm down, he just wanted food!" Hermione responds, a laugh in her voice.

"Well why'd he have to go and take my food?" Ron responds with a huff, sitting back into his wooden seat.

Standing from her own whitewashed seat, Hermione shuffles around the light wooden kitchen table covered with food over to the mess created by her beloved cat-Kneazle mix. Hair in a messy bun, curls dangling from the sides of her face, wearing a loose white tank top and blue flannel bottoms with-what else- books all over them, she cuddles the mass of orange fur, cooing as she carries the cat into another room down the hall.

Ron watches her go and flicks his wrist, sending the plate of bacon back onto the table and angrily grabs a piece.

"I swear, that bloody cat's gonna be the end of me... Now, how can I get rid of it... Hm. Fred and George perhaps?" he grins, chewing his bacon with a renewed mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione returns and sighs, "Sorry about that hun, he's in his room now, so don't worry about him. Are you alright?"

Ron's excitement is gone as he recalls the many times Crookshanks messed up his plans; dinners, breakfasts, his clothes, EVERYTHING. His face turns to ice, and he just grunts, staring at his plate filled with bacon.

Hermione frowns, "Ron, we talked about this before. I'm not getting rid of Crooks. I'm sorry. And if that bothers you so much, I can take him and leave!"

She crosses her arms over her chest with a huff, staring daggers into the top of Ron's head.

Ears turning red, Ron, voice low, says, "Fine. Get out. I never want to see that stupid ball of fur again."

He returns to staring at his plate of food, appetite suddenly gone.

Hermione just stares back, mouth open, in disbelief. The words hit her like a stack of bricks. She knew Ron hated Crookshanks, but was it really enough of a hatred to kick her, his girlfriend, who he supposedly LOVED, out of their home?

Her face becomes steel, and voice tight, she says, "Alright then. If that's how you feel, I'll be out by noon."

She gets up and walks calmly out of the small kitchen. Turning right and walking the short distance to their bedroom, tears begin to fall. She doesn't dare make a sound, showing him her pain. Reaching their room, she dries her tears roughly, "He doesn't deserve to see my tears. Clearly he doesn't love me enough to care anyway."

Yanking out her wand, she waves her wand quickly as her things fly into her small suitcase she pulled from their closet. Once all of the items are in the suitcase thanks to an Undetectable Extending Charm she calls Crookshanks over, and picks him up. She stands upright once more, her face like stone.

Grabbing a quill from the bedside table, where she often wrote, she grabbed a piece of parchment and begins to frantically write, forcing her tears back into her eyes.

**_"Dear Ron,_**

**_I am sorry about Crookshanks and about everything. But I am astonished that you truly have no feelings for me at all, no forgiveness in your body at all. I will see you at school, and if you feel ready to apologize, then go ahead. If not, I'll simply take it as a sign that you no longer wish to remain friends. This truly hurts me Ron, and if you don't know that, then you truly don't know me._**

**_Love,_**

**_Hermione"_**

Sighing once more, she glances around the room, placing the note on the pillow on the bed covered with red sheets lined in gold lines. The bed where so many memories had been made between the two in the short time between the end of the war and now.

"Goodbye Ron." she whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Reminiscing**

"Fuck my life." Ron mutters, still staring at his breakfast plate.

Suddenly, he stands and, face growing as red as his hair, stomps out of the small flat, slamming the front door and walking angrily out the front door towards a muggle pub. The door creaks open and shut as Ron struts over to the bar.

"Gimme the strongest thing you've got." Ron mumbles, glaring at the bartender.

Silently, a mug slides down to Ron, and he takes a gulp. Grunting in approval, he downs the rest of the drink in seconds. He orders a few more drinks until satisfied, then saunters over to a booth, collapsing against the grimy seat. Staring out the window, he could just see the flat Hermione and him had bought soon after the war.

~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

_Hermione giggles and runs up to the small flat. Ron starts to follow but then pauses. He just looks at the girl he grew up with that had become a beautiful woman. She had grown up nicely; her teeth weren't so bad anymore, and her hair fell in soft brown ringlets as opposed to the bush it was once upon a time._

_Today she had worn a white dress, perfect for the summertime weather. It showed off her curves, but was just modest enough to be Hermione. She was sitting on the front porch swing, a twinkle in her eyes and her tan legs swinging back and forth._

_"She's so beautiful... How did I never notice that?" Ron wonders._

_He shakes his head, puts on a smile, and follows her to the front door, admiring the way her sleeveless dress shows off her toned arms._

_"You have the key right Ron?" Hermione asks, giddy with anticipation._

_After a few moments of silence, she turns towards Ron with her eyebrows creased in concern._

_"Are you okay Ron?" she asks, putting her hand on his arm._

_He simply grins at her, "Yeah, I'm perfect. Let's see it yeah?"_

_A smile erupts on Hermione's face as she nods and takes hold of his hand. Together, they cross the threshold and Hermione squeals in delight._

_"Ron! It's gorgeous!" Hermione gushes._

_The front hall was simple. The walls were painted white and there was a rack for shoes. The floor was a light wood throughout the house. Ahead was a hall that led to a spacious living room on the right with a fireplace made of assorted light stones. It blended perfectly with the walls and the floor. The rest of the house was designed the same. The kitchen connected to the living room with a small bar. The flat looped around to reveal two simple bedrooms and two baths._

_Ron could only watch as Hermione frantically raced around the flat with glee. Hermione came around full swing and raced over to Ron, nearly knocking him down._

_"Ron, this place is amazing! Thank you so much! I think this is perfect, what about you?" she gazed expectantly into his eyes._

_"Mione, all that matters to me is that you are here with me. That's what makes it perfect." Ron responds, looking down into her sparkling brown eyes._

_She stands on her tippy toes and plants a kiss right on his lips and then quickly turns, pulling him down the hall._

_"Which room should we take? Oh, I have the best idea for the extra room, and we definitely need to paint the living room, white is so drab!..." Hermione spoke a mile a minute as Ron trailed after her, not believing, but rejoicing in her excitement._

~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron slumped even further down in the booth, not caring what others thought of him, they were all muggles anyway. Hermione was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he lost her. The few months that they had shared that flat were the best of his life. Now, what was he supposed to do? Going back to school would be agony seeing her everyday.

Everyone who had fought during the war was graciously invited back to Hogwarts to complete their 7th year. Hermione was one of the students invited back, and she fully intended to return.

Currently stationed at her parent's home, she paces around her bedroom, trying to clear her head, which, as usual, is working overtime.

"Fine, he doesn't care? I'll show him that I don't care either. I'm going to enjoy my last year at Hogwarts if it's the last bloody thing I do!" Hermione commands to herself.

Suddenly, with a devilish grin taking over her face, she strides out of her bedroom and down to the fireplace, which had been connected to the Floo for years. Her parents were at work and hadn't heard what happened yet.

She stepped over to the floo, threw some powder in, knelt down, and called for Ginny Weasley. Ginny and Hermione had grown extremely close after the war, due to the frequent trips to the Burrow Hermione made with Ron.

Suddenly the fiery redhead's face appeared in the flames.

"Mione! We need to catch up, I haven't seen you in forever!" Ginny pouted, crossing her arms.

"Gin, you saw me last week!" Hermione giggled.

Hermione quickly sobered and asked, "Gin, can you come over? I need to talk to somebody. It's important." Her face held no laughter.

Ginny immediately noticed her tone and nodded.

"Mum! I'm going over to Hermione's! I'll be back later!" she shouted to her mother before standing and stepping through the Floo.

By the time she was out of the fireplace, Hermione had sat down on the well-worn leather couch she had known as a child. Fingering a blanket lying on the couch, she kept her eyes fixed on her shoes.

Ginny rushed over, face overflowing with concern, and held Hermione. Hermione let out a sob, and before she knew it, all her emotions that she had held inside came bursting out.

"Shh, shh, Mione, it's alright... Shh." Ginny said, rubbing Hermione's back.

Hermione's tears stopped soon afterwards, and sniffing, she turned towards Ginny and relayed the events of the morning to her.

Ginny's face became nearly as red as her brother's as she heard the story unravel.

"THAT GIT!" Ginny screamed, standing up and pacing the room.

"YOU are the best thing that ever happened to him! How dare he have the fucking nerve to kick you out! I swear, if he shows up at the Burrow, he's in for a hell of an arse kic-" Ginny ranted.

Laughing at her friend's furious words, Hermione went over to her and forced Ginny into a seat. Hermione simply put a plotting look on her face until Ginny's burning eyes met Hermione's.

Suddenly, Ginny grinned. "You have a plan, don't you!" Ginny cackled.

Hermione began to reveal her plan that she had come up with as Ginny's grin grew larger and larger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Plan**

A bell makes a slight tinkling sound as the glass door to the salon "FabYOUlous" opens and slides shut, signaling the entrance of Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione follows shyly behind Ginny, who struts in with a determined look, eyes burning and auburn hair flying behind her. Hermione's hair, as usual, is a mass of curls that could not be tamed, although calmer than in previous years. She walks quietly behind Ginny, wearing her favorite pair of worn out jeans and an old muggle band t-shirt.

"Javíer!" Ginny shouts to the large salon, causing everyone to gape at her.

The gaping faces all turn to laughter and smiles of recognition as a lavishly dressed Frenchman emerges from the back and practically runs into Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley! 'ow dare you not come back for so long? I 'ave missed you! And your 'air, it's 'orrible! Come, come, let us go catch up, you have so much to tell me!" The Frenchman exclaims, gesturing grandly, until his hands settle on his hips.

"Javí, cool it," Ginny responds, with a grin and a roll of the eyes, "I want you to meet my best friend in the world, Hermione Granger."

Hermione gasps as she is dragged towards the Frenchman by a grinning Ginny.

"Javí, meet Mione. Mione, Javíer. Mione, Javíer has been my stylist for so long, I swear he's like my brother." Ginny explained.

Hermione winces, thinking of her other brother, what had happened earlier.

Noticing her expression, "Except Javí is about as far from a git as you can get. He's a big teddy bear," Ginny says with a wink.

Grinning, the pair turns back to Javíer, and sees that his mouth is open so wide, Hermione thought his chin would fall off.

Giggling, Hermione holds her hand out and says, "Nice to meet you Javíer."

Javier takes her hand and whispers, "Could it be? ZE Hermione Granger in MY salon?"

He turned to Ginny, and smacking her on the arm, "Why did you not tell me zat you know Hermione Granger? You KNOW I love her," pausing to pout and a stamp his foot.

Hermione just giggles as Ginny rolls her eyes, "I thought I told you, ah, it must have slipped my mind. Sorry Javí."

Javíer simply sighs and starts walking away, waving at the two to follow him. The two girls walk behind him, Ginny relaxed and Hermione with her mind buzzing, curious about the pink and silver decor that seemed to have exploded inside the shop. Javíer leads them to a large office towards the back of the salon and motions with a flick of the wrist that they sit.

Ginny settles into a plush pink feathered monstrosity of a chair, sighing, while Hermione settled into its silver twin, feeling the furry arms.

Javíer leans against a deep cherry wood desk, crosses his ankles, and continues to look at the girls, particularly Hermione, while tapping his chin.

Hermione, in the silence, glances over Javíer's outfit. He wore crisp grey slacks, a pink button down with rolled up sleeves, a matching grey vest, and a tie that alternated pink, black, and grey. Ginny simply looked bored, but knew better than to speak first. Javíer ALWAYS spoke first.

"Hm. So... Ginny. What 'as brought you two lovely ladies here today?" Javíer questioned.

"Well you see Javí, Hermione want- no, she needs a makeover. And when I say makeover, I mean EVERYTHING. And since I know what a genius you are, I knew you were the man to do it! We need revenge on an arsehole of a boyfriend, and we need to make sure he regrets what he did. So, I need you to make Hermione into something so fucking amazing, he won't know what hit him, the git."

The intense fire ignites once more in Ginny's eyes, and even Hermione sits up a bit straighter.

Javíer glances at Hermione, to see that she is staring at him, eyes glinting with anger. Quickly, Javíer goes and sits at his desk, pulling out sketch pad atop sketch pad, several quills, and glancing at Hermione, begins to work eagerly.

After a few minutes of tense scribbling, Javíer leaps up, "I'VE GOT IT. Hermione, we will make him pay, and pay good. When I'm done with you, you will be sooo fab. you. lous. Come on!"

Already out the door, Javíer shouts with a flourish, "Come on you slow pokes! Time is beauty!"

Both Hermione and Ginny leap out of their seats and nearly run after Javíer, who has begun yelling French at the other salon workers. Ginny plops down onto a plush neon pink couch and flips through a magazine, which the wizarding world recently picked up from muggle society.

Wide-eyed, Hermione simply stares around as she is ushered onto a nearby silver stool and orders to close her eyes while a blindfold is placed over them, just in case.

Doing as she is told, Hermione begins to relax.

"Hermione! Stay awake for me darling. I'm going to place some headphones on you so you have no idea what I'm doing. Trust me, you're going to be lovely." a voice explains, close to Hermione's ear.

Hermione bites her lip.

_"Hm, Ginny trusts him, so I should to... But, do I want a makeover?"_ she ponders.

Suddenly an image of an angry Ron flashes through her mind, and she tenses.

"Do it Javíer. I trust you if Ginny does." she responds, firmly.

Placing the headphones onto Hermione's head, he begins to rush around his space, shouting for scissors, a straightener and other beauty products.

Smirking, Ginny rolls her eyes at the hyperactive stylist, crosses her legs, and returns to her magazine.

Hermione stays still, entranced in the world of muggle music flowing through her headphones.

"It must be magic how my favorite songs keep playing," she thinks with a grin, humming along in her head to "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato.

About a half an hour of washing, rinsing, dying, and snipping later, Javíer stands back, grinning madly at his latest creation.

"Ginny! Come look at what I've done!" he calls to Ginny.

Leaping out of her seat, she runs over to the two by the mirror. A gasp escapes her mouth as tears build in her eyes.

"Javí," she whispers, turning to the Frenchman, "have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Darling, tell me something I don't know," he says, rolling his eyes.

Unable to contain his excitement anymore, he rips the headphones off of Hermione and whispers, "Are you ready to see the new 'ermione Granger?"

Nodding, a grin grows on Hermione's face as she lifts the blindfold off of her face.

Turning to the mirror, all Hermione can do is gasp. Eyes wide and mouth open, Hermione reaches up with shaking hands to touch her hair.

What had previously been a mass of long brown curls had been cut down to nearly nothing at all.

Turning, Hermione gasps once more at the honey highlights that add shine to her punky pixie cut and the way that her hands run through the front, which sticks up in a fringe, just reaching her eyebrows.

Spinning around, Hermione launches into Javíer with tears in her eyes.

"Javíer! You have absolutely no idea how much this means to me! Thank you so so much!" Hermione shouts, turning back to the mirror, giggling.

"Ah Hermione, that is just the beginning! Come into my my office to see what else I have planned for you, my darling." he grins.

As Javíer walks away, Hermione turns to Ginny and squeals, "Ginny! You're bloody fantastic you know that? Thank you so much!"

"No problem Mione, you deserve this, you're gonna smoke 'em at school girl!" she responds with a wink, walking away.

Giggling once more, Hermione hurriedly follows after her redheaded friend into Javíer's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The New Hermione**

"Well, Miss Granger, what do you think? It's something different for sure, but I think it still keeps your personality in mind. I am simply bringing out that wonderful feisty attitude you have." Javíer asks, eyes wide with anticipation.

"Javíer, I love it! When can I come pick it up? This is certainly going to knock them all dead!" Hermione responds, staring at the sketches of outfits, varying from loose sweatpants and pajamas to ball gowns and the most gorgeous robes.

_"He even included my Hogwarts uniform!"_ Glancing up with an open mouth, she catches Javíer smirking with pride.

Standing suddenly, Javíer proclaims, "Come back? Of course not! I have them all ready for you now darling! That, of course, is the beauty of magic." he says with a wink.

With Ginny trailing behind, Hermione chases after Javíer.

"No way! You honestly have all of these outfits ready? There are like 20 or 30 outfits, including accessories and jewelry, and..." she frantically asks.

Mind racing, Hermione doesn't notice that Javíer has stopped and runs straight into his back.

"Sorry." she mumbles to his stern face.

"Hermione, this is my gift to you. In thanks for ridding the world of Voldemort. Merlin knows he could've used a makeover, but did he come to me? No, no that evil bastard went to 'take over the world'," Javíer scoffs, "Luckily you were smart enough to though, so come along!" he grinned, tapping her on the nose.

Once again, in shock, Hermione trailed behind Javíer until they reached a large closet space in the back of the salon. Entering, Hermione sees that the room had been enlarged magically, for inside it held hundreds of racks of beautiful clothes, magical and muggle.

Following Javíer over to an especially large rack that seems to hold at least 50 separate outfits, she nearly collapses in shock as Javíer holds his hand out to it all, smiling.

"Javíer! That cannot possibly all be for me! That is much, much, much more than the sketches that you drew!" she gasps, recovering from the surprise.

"Oh darling, but it is! Every single thing! May I show you a few outfits I really like?" he asked.

Hermione could only nod and settle into a nearby stool as Javíer began presenting her with a few outfits.

"This first one, is for those days where you feel a bit spunky," he explains, holding up gold skinny jeans, a red layered satin tank top, and a black fitted leather jacket.

Leaning over to pick up black knee length boots, he grins, "These are my favorite kind of boots; they have a wedge, not a heel, so they're easier to walk in. Oh, and they make your legs look a mile long," he winks.

Hermione blushes but then smiles, knowing that the last thing she could deal with is a pair of high heels. She did however, like this new outfit. It looked good; she couldn't deny it.

Pulling out a smaller rack with a set of outfits, Javíer continued on, to showcase part of his collection for when the weather became warmer. It held a wide assortment of shorts, tank tops, t-shirts, sandals, sunglasses, and much more. He showed three outfits of bright red, pink, and black shorts, multi-colored and black tank tops, and a combination of wedges, heels, and sandals to go with each.

_"I can't wait to wear those for sure; they're so cute!"_ Hermione squeals to herself, _"They are all certainly different from the stuffy uniform of Hogwarts. Thank Merlin for that."_

Javíer continued on to present Hermione with a collection of first casual outfits, with sweaters, t-shirts, and jeans, and then onto his absolute favorite- the dresses!

The dress collection showed a multitude of outfits, showcasing Gryffindor red, and ranged from beach wraps to elegant ball gowns.

Hermione, glued to her seat, had wide eyes by the time Javíer finished showing her just a small fraction of the whole mass of outfits before him.

"So, 'ermione, what do you think?" Javíer asks with a twinkle in his eye.

Leaping up once more, Hermione flies into Javíer, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Thank -sob- you so, so, so much Javíer!-sob- This means so much to me, thank you!" Hermione gasps out between tears.

Javíer simply hugs the girl, overjoyed that she loves the outfits.

Ginny walks in after this whole ordeal, munching on an apple.

"So, Mione, you like everything?" she asks, smirking.

"Of course! Javíer is a genius!" Hermione grins, "But wait... how am I going to get all of this to Hogwarts? There are so many outfits!" she asks, brows scrunching in confusion.

"Just leave that to me Hermione. I'll take care of it. In the meantime, let's go and I'm going to show you the miracles of mascara. Shall we?" Javíer asks, gesturing towards the main section of the salon once again.

Nodding excitedly, Hermione runs out to the salon, not looking back.

Ginny winks to Javíer, "Thanks Javí, you rock, you know that?"

With a shrug and a smirk, Javíer links arms with Ginny and follows the giddy Hermione out into the salon.

An hour of makeup later, Hermione has memorized all of the makeup techniques Javíer taught her and is walking arm in arm out the front door with Ginny.

"Bye Javí!" Ginny shouts over her shoulder as Hermione waves with a grin.

Javíer simply waves as the bell above the door jingles, signaling that the two girls have left to enjoy the last week before their last year of Hogwarts at last.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: It's Time**

"Hermione hun! Come downstairs, or you're going to be late! Don't want to miss your first day do you?" Susan Granger shouts up to her daughter.

"Alright mum! Two minutes, I'm coming!" Hermione shouts, yanking on her new floral print Doc Martens while waving her wand to gather all of her supplies for Hogwarts and settle them into her trunk.

Sitting at her vanity, she grabs a pair of pale green drop earrings off of the desk and stares into her mirror, putting them on. Suddenly her eye catches on a photo and she grins. Removing the picture from the mirror, she chuckles at the faces of Ron, Harry, and herself in second year laughing together.

_"Man, I miss those days,"_ she sighs, putting the photo down on her desk, grabbing her wand, and waving it at her trunk.

Trunk levitating slowly behind her, she walks toward her white painted door and turns around, just one more time. Glancing around her childhood bedroom, she remembers many things, one being the moments she spent in tears feeling alone as a child in her cozy, well-worn, cherry wood bed. Another memory is of her sitting on her plush purple beanbag chair, delving into another favorite book, music playing through her stereo speakers.

With a sigh, she turns once more and steps out of her bedroom, door closing behind her. Joining her parents downstairs, she settles into a breakfast of sausage, pancakes, waffles, and her favorite- strawberries with whipped cream.

A few months earlier, Hermione managed, with Harry's help of course, to track down her parents in Australia. During the war, she decided for their safety to obliviate Susan and Tom Granger and settle them into a life of relaxation in Australia without her, at least until the end of the war.

Ginny and Hermione had, after leaving the salon a few days earlier, gone to Diagon Alley at Hermione's insistence to be prepared for school. After an afternoon of shopping at Flourish and Blotts the latest reads, along with their needed books for school, the two girls settled at Florean Fortescue's and feasted on ice cream.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"So, Hermione, what do you think this year is going to be like?" Ginny asks, sitting on a bench licking at her ice cream cone._

_"Well, I hope it'll be a bit more calm, now that the war is over. But I'm nervous about seeing Ron. Do you think he'll be upset with me?" she asks, biting her lip._

_"Mione, don't worry about him. If he really has an issue then he either needs to discuss it like a reasonable person or go away. I'll help you out."_

_"Thanks Gin," Hermione grins._

_"So, do you think anyone cute will be back this year?" Ginny asks, wiggling her eyebrows._

_"Ginny! You're with Harry!" Hermione laughs._

_"Well of course I am! I was saying for YOU!" Ginny erupts into giggles._

_"Honestly, I haven't really thought about it at all. I've always had a thing for Ron." she responds, eyebrows scrunched in thought._

_"Well Mione, it won't be hard to find one this year; they'll be falling over their feet over you!"_

_Rolling her eyes, Hermione scoffs, "Yeah right. No one has noticed me before, why would they start?"_

_"Because you look good! Duh!" Ginny laughs, finishing her ice cream._

_Finishing her own ice cream, Hermione stands._

_"Alright whatever you say Gin." she says with an eye roll. "Anyway, I have to get home soon, my mum's going to worry. And I still need to pack. Thanks so much for coming out with me today though, I don't know what I'd do without you." Hermione smiles._

_Hugging her best friend, Ginny pulls away and says, "Anytime Mione. I'm always here for you, alright?"_

_"Thanks Gin. See you in a couple days!" Hermione answers with a wave._

_Walking a few steps away, Hermione spins on her heel, and with a sharp crack, arrives in the front yard of her childhood home._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Arriving at Kings Cross Station, Hermione is beaming at the idea of going back to Hogwarts, or as she likes to think of it, her second home. Before she crosses through the barrier to the platform, she turns to her parents walking behind her.

"Sniff-My little girl's all grown -sniff- up!" Susan says, leaning against her husband looking at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Aw mum, I'll always be your little girl!" Hermione responds, throwing herself at her parents.

Hugging both her parents, she whispers, "Thank you. For everything. I love you both so much."

Sniffing, she backs away from the both and takes ahold of her trunk, which her father had been carrying, and with a final wave, says goodbye. Wiping her eyes and adjusting her pink leather jacket over her floral tank that hugs her hips, Hermione turns once more and passes through the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4.

Students rush around shouting to friends and bidding parents goodbye for a final time. Hermione breaks into a grin, walking along the platform towards the loading area.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a blur of dark hair and before she can respond, Harry comes barreling at her, roping her into a tight hug.

"Harry! I've missed you!" she says, hugging her friend tightly.

"Mione, it's so good to see you!" he grins lopsidedly, stepping back.

"You didn't write me a single letter Harry, how was I supposed to know what you were up to!" she scolds, smiling.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he mumbles an apology as Ginny runs up to the pair, wrapping an arm around Harry's.

Smiling at the pair, Hermione laughs, "Hey Gin!"

Suddenly, the trio turn stiff as another familiar head of red hair approaches.

Eyes cold, Hermione greets him, "Hello Ronald. Nice to see you."

Eyes down, he mumbles, "Mione-"

But before he can look up from the ground, Hermione had busied herself with lifting her trunk onto the train along with Harry and Ginny.

Stepping onto the train, Harry, Hermione and Ginny leave Ron alone on the platform. Ron can't keep his eyes off of Hermione, which Hermione is well aware of. What she doesn't realize however is that there is a pair of silver eyes following her every move as well.

Settling into a compartment and shutting the door, Ginny, Hermione and Harry begin chattering about their summers since the war.

"Yeah, well I've been working on repairing Grimmauld Place and cleaning it out; there were a lot of nasty paintings there." Harry says with a grimace.

"Yeah," Ginny adds, "I even saw one painting in the attic that had a picture of a person that had been turned inside ou-"

Holding up a hand, "Alright Gin, I get it, it was gross. Details NOT necessary, thank you." Hermione stops the girl.

Suddenly remembering something, Hermione sits forward in her seat.

"You guys, I forgot to tell you! I was chosen as Head Girl this year!" Hermione beams.

"Congratulations Mione!" Ginny responds, while Harry grins at his friend.

After that, the trio settle into a comfortable silence of reading and playing a few games of Exploding Snap.

"Oh, Ginny! We have to go to the prefect's compartment for the meeting! I want to change into my uniform first, come on!" Hermione rushes, looking at the time on her new watch.

"Ugh, fine! Only you would be excited about a meeting Hermione..." Ginny groans, kissing Harry on the forehead.

Hermione steps out of her compartment into the clear hallway with Ginny stamping behind her.

"Ugh, fine we're here! Jeez Mione, you really didn't have to rush so much you know." Ginny complains, stepping into the large compartment already filled with other prefects a few minutes later.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione takes a seat between Ginny and another small girl with dark blond hair, brown eyes, and a bored expression.

Sitting, Hermione wonders, _"Hm, who is the Head Boy? I wasn't informed."_

Suddenly the compartment door slams open, causing all the heads to turn towards the noise.

"Hello everyone, allow me to introduce myself; I will be your Head Boy for this year." the tall boy crows with a wink at Hermione.

Hermione can only gape at the boy standing in front of her. It is, unbelievably so, the tall form of none other than Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Why Me?**

With a scoff and a roll of the eyes, Hermione crosses her arms over her chest, crosses her legs and scowls, looking at the smirking face of Draco Malfoy staring curiously at her.

All too soon however, Hermione's busy mind takes over.

"Wow, he came back? He's Head Boy? No way I am sharing a dorm with him! Hm, his hair looks really soft, there's no stupid gel now.. I wonder what it feels li-"

Shaking her head, she clears her thoughts in disgust.

"Hermione Granger! This is MALFOY! He's bullied and tortured you for years! Don't you dare think of him that way!" Hermione shouts to herself.

"So, are you the Head Girl?" Draco asks with a playful smirk.

"Yes." Hermione bites out.

"Ouch. No need to be cruel, it was just a question," he says, holding his chest in mocking pain.

Rolling her eyes once more she remembers where she is and stands up, multiple pairs of eyes following her.

_"Man, this is the Head Girl? She is smokin'! But who is she? I swear I've never seen her before, but she's so familiar..."_ Draco ponders, eyes trailing up her body to her jeans, which shaped perfectly to her body, then to her shirt, which showed off her flat stomach and perfect breasts without giving anything away. Last, he examines her face. Soft, pink lips with something light on them, them, freckles sprinkled across her face, and those eyes! With one look into the soft brown pools, he was entranced.

Looking back at her lips, he notices that she is talking.

_"Probably talking to all these idiots about how 'great' of a year this will be, blah blah..._" he smirks.

Suddenly the eyes that fascinate him so are trained directly on him, an eyebrow arched and angry.

_"Damn. She said something; what'd she say?"_ he panics, keeping a mask of calm on his face.

Rolling her eyes, she repeats, "Malfoy? Do you want to say something or just continue gaping at me?"

Suddenly his eyes flash with recognition.

"Gr- Granger?!"

"Yes, Malfoy. That's my name." she rolls her eyes. "Now. Do you want to say something to everyone, seeing as you're _somehow_ Head Boy, or may I leave?"

Nodding, Malfoy tears his gaze away from her piercing eyes, and mumbles out a few sentences about how the year will go. Meanwhile, Draco's thoughts rage inside him, fighting the emotions that had been building up only moments ago.

_"Of course she's Head Girl! She's the fucking Gryffindor Princess! Holy Merlin, she looks so different! I could get to this new Granger..."_ his mind drifts off as the prefects file out of the cramped compartment.

Hearing his name breaks him out of his trance; his best friend Blaise Zabini waves him out of the now empty compartment.

Blaise Zabini had been one of the families that managed to escape the horrors of the war by living in the States until a month before the school year began. Nonetheless, the pair were inseparable.

Lost in his thoughts, Draco doesn't notice the smirk Blaise has plastered onto his face as they walk back to their Slytherin compartment.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Draco throws himself onto the plush bench next to his best friend, leaning against the window, and then finally notices the smirk on his face.

Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle are there too, looking at Blaise suspiciously.

Glancing over with a roll of the eyes, Draco drawls, "What, Zabini. What's with the face?"

"Oh you mean my ruggedly handsome face? Nothing is wrong with it at all. I just happened to notice you found another particular face quite nice as well, eh?" he smirks, eyebrows raised.

Draco's face turns slightly pink, "Shove off Zabini. As if." he scoffs.

"Yeah, sure Draco."

Turning back to the window, Draco spends the rest of the train ride in silence, thinking about none other than Hermione Granger.

Back in another compartment, three friends are laughing at a tale of another one of Fred and George's experiments gone horribly, and hysterically, wrong.

"Yes, and my mum came out of the house, hair going every which direction, smoke trailing behind her, threatening George with her rolling pin!" Ginny laughs, tears streaking down her face.

Both Hermione and Harry are in stitches, Hermione sitting across from the pair and Harry right next to the giggling redhead.

After a few minutes of continued conversation, the three quiet as Hermione notices Ginny's death glare staring her down.

Catching the hint, Hermione stands, "Hey, I'm going to go get some fresh air really quick. Do you want to come with, Gin?"

"Sure!" Ginny says, bouncing out of her seat.

The two girls head towards the back of the train car, to the balcony in the very back.

Sliding the door open, the two girls slip outside into the wind.

Hermione leans against the railing, watching the bright trees and tall grass pass quickly and the sun shining down on the two. Hermione knows what Ginny wants to ask about, she noticed it too.

Blushing, she recalls the prefects meeting that they had left earlier. Malfoy had been openly staring at her! He clearly didn't recognize her in the slightest and was shocked when he realized it was truly her.

Grinning, she turns back to Ginny, blushing darker at her knowing smirk.

"So, Mione. Tell me, what was that back there?" she asks, eyebrow raised.

"I've got no idea what you're talk-"

"Mione, don't start with me!" she grabs Hermione's arm, eyes sparkling. "Malfoy was outright staring at you! He was totally checking you out; I told you you'd have all the boys' eyes on you!" she squeals.

"But it's Malfoy!" Hermione wails, "He could never care anyway; did you see his face when he figured out it was me? And it's not like he'd ever talk to me anyway; I'm a mudblood, remember?" she says, fists clenched.

"Mione, I've actually heard that he doesn't believe any of that anymore. In fact, I think I heard something about him being involved in the death of his own father?" Ginny mentions, "So, maybe he's not so bad."

"Alright Gin, I'll believe it when I see it. I'm going back inside, I'm freezing out here." Hermione turns to go back inside.

"Mione, seriously. Think about it." Ginny implores.

Nodding, Hermione continues inside, closing the door and walking back to their compartment.

* * *

Little does Hermione know that earlier that summer Ginny herself ran into none other than Blaise Zabini in Diagon Alley.

* * *

**_~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Walking along in Diagon Alley with several bags on her arms, Ginny looks around in the girlier shops while Harry checks out the Quidditch shop down the road._

_She looks down into a shopping bag for some licorice wands, but keeps walking, not noticing the man with a deep tan standing in front of her._

_"Uf. Oh, sorr-" Ginny looks up._

_Scowling, she makes a move to go around the Slytherin. She had run into Blaise Zabini, best friend to the scum Draco Malfoy._

_Turning, Blaise shouts, "Wait, Weasley! Come here!"_

_"No! Why would I want to talk to you, Zabini?" she scowls._

_"Just hear me out. Let me buy you some food."_

_Suddenly her stomach growls, so groaning, she follows Blaise to a nearby ice cream shop._

_Once settled with their own ice creams, they sit at a little table outside, glaring at one another over their ice cream._

_Sitting back with her arms crossed, "What do you want Zabini?"_

_"I have to tell you something. But first- are you friends with Granger?" he responds, evenly._

_"Yeah of course...," she begins, "...why?" she asks, brow arched._

_"Okay well good. First, let me tell you a story. Of what really happened with me and Malfoy towards the end and after the war. It's probably not what you think at all."_

_"Fine."_

_And from there, Blaise begins to retell the past year from Draco and his points of view._

_"Draco, of course was supposed to fight for the Dark Lord, but he realized eventually that all of the pureblood crap was nothing but bullshit, and that there was no point killing people for no good reason. Keep in mind that he never killed anyone. Anyway, he managed, during the final battle, to find a way to kill his own father. He knew that Lucius was nothing but evil and that he was tearing Draco's family apart." he paused, "Anyway, so Draco doesn't believe in any of that blood purity nonsense anymore."_

_Ginny scoffed, rolling her eyes._

_"I swear! Anyway, I spent the majority of the war in the States, to get away from everything. My mother knew that the Dark Lord was wrong, but did not want me to be targeted for fighting for the light, so we left. I think Voldemort was bloody insane, to be quite honest."_

_"Prove it. I don't believe you yet Zabini, but for some reason I want to." Ginny smiles._

_"Alright, well you're not going to believe this, but I swear it's a hundred percent true. If Draco knew I was telling you this, he would kill me. Anyway," he leans over the table towards Ginny, he whispers, "Draco fancies Granger."_

_"You're lying!" Ginny gasps, nearly falling out of her seat._

_"No I swear! He's fancied her ever since third year when she broke his nose! I got it out of him one day awhile ago." he leans back, smirking._

_"Why are you telling me this?" Ginny asks, staring at Blaise curiously._

_"Because I know Granger can help Draco. He's been screwed up since the war."_

_Ginny nods._

_"Well, as of right now Mione is dating my brother, but honestly, I feel like that might fall apart soon.. They fight way too much." Ginny mumbles._

_Eyes sparkling, Blaise jumps at that comment._

_"We should set them up this year if Granger and your brother break up, definitely. I'd love to see Draco's face when he sees Granger this year. " Blaise smirks, "How about it Red?"_

_Holding his hand out, he grins at Ginny._

_Smiling, Ginny shakes his hand, "Deal."_

**_~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

* * *

Ginny grins, knowing she has to talk to Blaise, and soon.

After telling Harry about this awhile ago, he agreed to help out and forgive Malfoy. After all, his mother had saved his life! The two spoke to Blaise about the plan later on, after Ron and Hermione had broken up.

The makeover was just Ginny's surprise part of the deal.

Laughing once, Ginny turns, and with a grin, steps back into the train car and returns to Harry and Hermione.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Alright, so I was going through and putting everything into MS Word to spell check; I had a bunch of mistakes (sorry!) and replaced all of the chapters. Unfortunately, I forgot to keep the authors notes'. So this will be like one big one- thank you to everyone who continues to read; I love you all! (:

S/O to Blood Red Gun and Vaneesa85 for the reviews; it really means a lot! (:

xx

Jess


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Finally Home**

Stepping off of the train, Hermione follows Harry and Ginny towards a carriage waiting nearby. The trio climb in and relax, watching the trees go slowly by as Hogwarts gradually approaches.

"It's great to be home," Hermione thinks, "This year is going to be interesting to say the least; Malfoy is... different, Ron is a git, but I still have Harry and Ginny. With them, I'll be okay. And after all, maybe Malfoy has changed for the better! I honestly hope so..."

Now dressed in a crisp white button down shirt with a form-fitting plaid grey vest over it, Hermione smoothes down her skirt, which stops a little past halfway down her thighs, and steps out of the carriage with her heavy trunk.

Approaching the large wooden doors of Hogwarts, Hermione grins, amazed that the school looks whole again, after the destruction of the war.

Ginny, who is walking near her, turns and notices a flash of platinum blond behind them.

Catching up to Hermione, she says "Mione, we're going to go ahead and grab a seat. Meet you inside?"

She nods at her friend who grabs Harry's arm and pulls him away, trunks rattling behind them.

Continuing to walk once again, she senses a person walking near her and glances over. She is met with the lopsided grin of Draco Malfoy. Blushing, she turns her eyes to the ground and continues walking.

With a smirk, Draco watches the girl from behind, admiring the way her uniform fits her and her skirt flows around her hips.

Once inside, Hermione sees Ginny and Harry, deep in conversation and heads over to them.

Both Harry and Ginny suddenly stop speaking and look up at her.

"Hey Mione! We saved you a seat!" Ginny chirps.

"Thanks Gin," she responds, eyebrow raised, "So, what were you two talking about?"

"What? Oh nothing. Harry was just telling me about, um.."

"I was telling her about how I think this year is going to be really weird, without the war or anything, that's all!" Harry finishes.

"Right, right! It will be weird huh?" Ginny giggles, avoiding Hermione's searching gaze.

Before Hermione can question further, the voice of Albus Dumbledore echoes through the large hall. All eyes fly to him.

"Welcome, once more to Hogwarts ladies and gentleman! This will be a great year. I know that we have all experienced losses and heartache, but let us all come together to appreciate those who we have around us. Now, I will take this time to remind everyone of the rules..." he continues, "...So, welcome once again, and let the feast begin!" he finishes, eyes twinkling.

Turning back to the table and her plate, Hermione feels a pair of eyes on her and turns. Draco Malfoy is curiously staring at her, from across the hall. With a wink, he turns back to his Slytherin friends; Blaise in particular. Blushing deeply, Hermione returns her gaze to her own plate.

She misses Harry and Ginny give each other a look at each other and then to Blaise across the hall.

* * *

With a grin, Blaise catches the signal and turns to Draco, who is chewing on a bite of roast beef, his favorite.

"So mate, what were you staring at a moment ago?" Blaise questions, eyes sparkling with laughter.

With a jump, Draco mumbles, "I've got no clue what you're on about Zabini." suddenly regaining his mask of indifference, "I was watching ole Dumbleydore drone on and on. What else would I be looking at?" he smirks.

"Oh, I was thinking maybe a certain witch, who just happens to be a Gryffindor, and who you couldn't help but gape at on the train..." he comments, watching his friend out of the corner of his eye.

Suddenly a slight tinge of pink appears on Draco's face, "Shove off Zabini," he mutters, stabbing at his roast beef.

* * *

Once again a voice echoes throughout the halls, "Hello again, I just remembered that I had forgotten to announce who our Head Boy and Girl is this year, silly me!" Dumbledore chuckles, "Our Head Girl will be Miss Hermione Granger," he gestures happily to the standing Hermione.

Cheers erupt around the hall as Hermione sits down, fixing her skirt.

"and our Head Boy for this year is Mister Draco Malfoy."

"Shit." Draco thinks, standing up to the deafening silence and the death glares. But three pairs of eyes, he noticed are not filled with hate, but curiosity and suppressed pride.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny are all staring at Draco, Harry and Ginny with grins, and Hermione with utter curiosity.

Dumbledore, blissfully unaware of the staring continues, "Would you both please meet with me here after the feast, thank you!"

Sitting down, Draco maintains his eye contact with Hermione, and feels a rush go through his body as the brown eyes break contact with his one silver ones.

"You sure you weren't staring at Granger, mate?" Blaise cheekily grins.

"Zabini, you know what the answer to that is. She's so different this year, I just.. I don't know.." Draco responds, nose scrunched in confusion.

"Mate, go for it! You're going to be sharing a dorm with her. Show her that you're different."

"She hates me, it'd never happen."

"You never know," Blaise responds, sipping his pumpkin juice.

* * *

The hall begins to clear out and Hermione makes her way to the front to Dumbledore, noticing Draco do the same thing.

"Hm, he's certainly grown up. He's not the lanky kid with gelled back hair anymore..." Hermione thinks.

Draco had grown up in the past few months. Working out and eating more had built up his bulk, and his newly formed muscles were clearly seen through his deep green button up shirt. His hair was messily formed around his head, falling into his eyes and sticking up in other places.

"Hello you two," Dumbledore begins as the two approach him, "As you both know, you will be sharing a dorm this year. Follow me if you please."

The two fall into step behind the old headmaster, heads down, eyes darting to each other every few seconds.

"Alright, here it is," Dumbledore says, pointing to a painting of a couple, a petite brunette and a tall blonde, "The password right now is Lemon Drops. You can change it if you'd like. Good evening."

"That's fitting," Hermione smirks at the couple.

"Lemon drops." Draco mumbles, stepping inside the portrait hole.

* * *

Hermione carefully follows behind him and gasps, the room is gorgeous!

The circular room holds a massive stone fireplace with two chairs and a couch in front of it. One cushy chair is gold and red, the other deep emerald with silver highlights. The couch however beautifully combines all of the colors into one material.

A small kitchen is further back in the room, filled with stainless steel and marble floors. The rest of the room features dark hardwood floors and dark wood furniture to match. On the left to the entrance, there are two winding staircases leading to the two bedrooms above.

"Which room do you want? I don't mind." Draco says, interrupting her excited thoughts.

"Uh, I don't mind. Aren't the doors labeled?"

"No, I went and looked. Here's a surprise though- we have to share a bathroom," he says, gauging her reaction.

"Really?" Hermione says, turning towards Draco, looking into his silver eyes.

"Y- yes." he stutters out, suddenly flushed.

"Alright, well I'll take the further staircase. And right now, I need to get out of this horrid uniform, so I'll be right back. "she says, feeling anything but confident on the inside.

"Do you need anything?" she asks at his stare.

"What? Uh no. That's fine. I'll go check out my room too I guess, um yeah." Draco responds, flustered, turning to the other staircase.

* * *

Shrugging, Hermione walks toward her designated staircase and walks to her door, that already has the letters 'HG' emblazoned on it in gold.

Entering, she squeals in delight.

It was just like her room at home! Except that the room was covered in Gryffindor colors. Running over to the large four-poster cherry wood bed, she jumps onto the muted red and gold covers, relishing in the layers of thick bedding and fluffy pillows.

Sitting up, she looks around and sees that she has a desk with all of her supplies atop it, and a large walk in closet next to what she assumes is the bathroom door.

Standing once more, she shuffles over to the closet, suddenly exhausted. After changing into her favorite flannel shorts in a bright green, she pulls on a black, spaghetti strap tank top decorated with different neon colored splatters of paint. Once she slips on some flip flops, she heads over to the large bookcase near her desk, which, in her excitement, she did not see.

Selecting a book at random, she walks back down to the common room and settles onto the couch.

* * *

Draco, after seeing his room, which was identical to his Slytherin dorm room, except larger, removed his tie, sweater vest and robes, and went back down to the kitchen to make some food. He was famished from the long train ride.

On arrival, he is met by the quivering ears of his old house elf, Dobby.

"Hello Mr. Draco Malfoy sir, can Dobby help you?" he shakes out, in a surprisingly confident voice.

Remorse and regret run through Draco, who rubs the back of his neck before leaning down to the small elf.

"Dobby, can I just say that I am sorry? I was absolutely horrid to you as a kid, and you really didn't deserve it. Honestly... you.. you were the closest thing I had to a friend back then," he chokes out.

"Dobby forgives master, yes he does!" Dobby grins.

Standing once more, Draco looks at Dobby, "Dobby, can you show me how to make tea?"

"Yes sir!"

As the small elf shows the strong wizard how to boil a pot of water on the stove, Hermione goes to sit back on the couch with her book.

* * *

Had she just seen Draco Malfoy being kind? And to a house elf?

_"Wow, he really has changed... Perhaps I should give him a chance_," Hermione ponders.

"Oi, Granger, do you want tea?" a shout comes from the kitchen.

"Sure..." Hermione responds, setting her book down and walking to the kitchen.

"Alright, well this took bloody forever, but here you.." Draco says, turning to look at the girl leaning against the doorframe.

Face drained of all blood, Draco sets the tea down with trembling hands and repeats, "Here you go."

The first thing he thought was, _"Oh shit. She saw all of that... Oh well I suppose."_ But then his other brain took over, _"Bloody hell, what is she wearing?"_ eyes raking over her slim form covered by short shorts that made her legs seem to go on for miles, and a thin tank top.

"Thanks," Hermione responds, confused at his darkened eyes.

Settling into an awkward silence at the glass table, the two glance at each other, sipping their tea.

"So," Hermione begins, finishing her tea, "What's with you?"

Head shooting up towards her, eyebrows arched, "What do you mean, Granger?" Draco responds.

"All of this! Making tea, being nice to Dobby, not calling me anything mean, what is this?" she responds, mind racing.

"Well, I just figure, what's the point of being cruel anymore? All it got me before was punishment, a war, and the loss of my father. It's clearly not helpful, so I don't anymore." he explains.

Nodding, Hermione stands.

Once at the doorframe, she turns towards Draco again, "It's nice. It's a nice change Malfoy."

She then walks over to the couch, grabs her book, and makes her way up the stairs to her room, a blush raising on her cheeks.

* * *

_"This girl is going to kill me,"_ Draco groans, before putting his cup in the sink, walking over to his staircase and climbing them to his room, running his hands through his already tousled hair.

* * *

Arriving in her bedroom, Hermione leans against the door, "_Merlin, this boy is going to be the death of me,"_ she whispers, recalling the way his chiseled abs showed through his button down. Sighing, she lies down on the bed and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone, here's yet another chapter, it was mostly filler, so sorry about that, but my ideas are running a bit low. Help me out guys, what do you want to read about? Lemme know!

Review please! It helps me come up with what to write to see that you all are interested.

xx  
Jess


	8. Chapter 8

**S/O to MacaqueAttack713 for some inspiration for this chapter, thanks! (:**

**Chapter Eight: Waking Up**

The next morning, Hermione blinks her eyes open, stretching out over the luxurious bed.

_"How did I get so lucky?"_ she grins, relishing in the warmth of her blankets.

With a sigh, she climbs out of bed and shuffles over to the door to the bathroom, scratching her head.  
Her eyes suddenly open wide; the bathroom is massive. Tan tiles cover the whole floor, cold beneath her feat. To her right, there are double sinks set in a granite counter with a full size mirror covering the wall above it. Turning, she sees the white tub, which stretches nearly the whole length of the bathroom, only leaving room for a shower surrounded by glass walls next to a white toilet.

As soon as her eyes fall on the massive tub, she knows she needs a bath. She grabs two red towels, emblazoned with HG, and undresses, getting into the massive tub. With the warm water gushing into the tub, Hermione settles back and relaxes, closing her eyes as the jets work out the knots in her back.

* * *

Light pushes its way through the crack between the curtains in Draco's room, falling directly on his face. Always being a light sleeper, Draco's eyes snap open.

_"Bloody hell that was fantastic, I haven't had a good night's sleep in Merlin knows how long..."_ he thinks.

Stretching, he stands up, scratching his torso, which is bare due to the fact that Draco always slept without a shirt on. Eyes half open, he shuffles over to the bathroom.

Opening the door, he doesn't realize that he isn't alone until a scream echoes through the bathroom, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"MALFOY! GET OUT!" Hermione screams, scrambling to grab a towel from inside the tub without showing anything.

Eyes wide, Draco goes to practically run out of the bathroom, barely dodging the tall rack of towels, head low and face red.

"I'm sorry!" he murmurs, returning to his own room as quickly as his feet would carry him. He was certainly awake now!

* * *

Stepping out of the tub, towel safely around her body, Hermione shakily walks to her bedroom, face red in anger and mortification.

_"Who just walks into a bathroom without checking if it's empty? Gah, Malfoy is such a prat!" _she thinks.

But then another voice in her head adds, _"Well, he's got some nice abs..."_

She scowls at her own traitorous thoughts, but then grins, agreeing with it, Malfoy did have nice abs. But she'd never admit that out loud.

Making her way to her huge walk in closet, she grabs her uniform once again and slips it on, pulling on a pair of red heeled booties with small studs running the length of the heel.

A grin grows on her face as she realizes it's the first day of school! She then runs over to her trunk full of books and other materials she'd need for the day. She scrambles through it, finding a place for each item.

Only after all of her supplies are put away does she notice the cage set next to the trunk.

_"Crookshanks!"_ she thinks excitedly, freeing the cat from its tiny cage.

The cat springs forward to Hermione, rubbing against her, purring. After sitting on the floor playing with her cat for awhile, she stands.

Placing a spell on her heels to prevent them from hurting, Hermione gathers her books and makes her way out into the hall and down the staircase to the common room.

* * *

After Draco heard Hermione return to her room, he had taken a quick shower, in shock as to what had just happened.

Sure, he had been half awake, but there was no denying that Granger had grown up, even if all he saw was the flat curve of her stomach and her legs that seemed endless.

_"Draco! She won't ever like you. Let. It. Go. Let her go if you know what's good for you, and for her!"_ he chastises himself, walking back into his bedroom, drying his hair with his wand, face scrunched in frustration.

After dressing in a black button-down shirt and some slacks, he gathers his books and walks to the stairs. Pausing, he tenses; preparing to face the wrath of what is Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione walks downstairs, and goes to the kitchen to get some food for Crookshanks, who is trailing behind her.

With a pop, Dobby appears.

"Hello Miss! Can Dobby help you?" he says, glancing nervously at the ginger cat behind Hermione.

Noticing the look, she scoops up Crookshanks and responds, "Hello Dobby! I was actually looking for food for Crookshanks here. He won't hurt you don't worry, he's a big wimp." she chuckles.

"Oh okay miss! Dobby will be right back!" he says, dissaperating with another pop.

_"Honestly, the last thing you need is more food,"_ she mumbles, setting the heavy cat on the ground.

"What are you mumbling about now Granger?" Draco smirks from the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Malfoy!" she says, spinning around, "Why can't you learn to announce when you're arriving instead of just barging in?" she huffs.

"Granger, you should know me by now. I'm so amazing, I need no introduction." he smirks, laughter in his eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione can't help but grin, "Prat."

"Dork." Draco responds with a smirk.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Hermione takes a seat at the small glass table set in the middle of the kitchen.

At Hermione's wave, Draco pushes off from the wall and sits in the seat across from her, leaning his elbows on the table.

"Okay look Malfoy," she sighs, "This morning, well, it cannot happen again. Understand?"

Draco nods in understanding.

"So, I will draw up a bathroom schedule today, to avoid future... accidents. Is that alright?"

Once again Draco nods, leaning back in his chair.

"Good," she nods, standing once more at the arrival of the small house elf.

"Thank you Dobby," she says, grinning.

"Miss is welcome." Dobby responds, smiling before dissaperating once again.

Turning to the still seated Draco, she frowns, the situation suddenly awkward.

"Yes?" Draco drawls, eyes laughing.

"I'm eating in the Great Hall."

"Alrighty then. Go for it Granger."

Nodding, she makes her way around the Slytherin to the common room. Gathering her books once more, she walks towards the portrait and into the hallway.

* * *

Watching the ball of ginger fur eat from a bowl of what looks like mush, Draco scrunches his nose in disgust, and pulls himself up from his chair.

Grabbing his bag of books enchanted with a weightless charm, he strides out of the common room into the hall towards the Great Hall, mentally preparing for a day of hateful glares and death threats. And hopefully, lots of Hermione Granger; not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Another chapter in the story. Tell me what you think of Draco and Hermione, are they too forgiving? Too boring? Is there anything you'd like to see? Let me know what you think, or just say hi!

I love reviews, even if they say something really simple, they all mean a lot!(:

xx  
Jess


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Cooking Up Some Peace**

After a day of seeing Hermione Granger in every single one of his classes, he was about to rip his hair out!

The way she would scrunch her face while thinking, which he surprisingly never noticed before, and the way her eyes would light up while answering a question were fascinating to him, but he couldn't do a single thing about it!

Returning to their common room, he groans, slumps down on the couch and closes his eyes, falling asleep thinking of her soft brown eyes and curls.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione comes stumbling into the common room carrying, as usual, a stack of books that tower over her small frame. Seeing Draco asleep, she quietly makes her way up to her stairs and her room to dump her books.

After changing into a pale red jumper and her favorite worn jeans, she returns downstairs to the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy.

_"He looks so peaceful while he's sleeping, almost like he's actually relaxed,"_ she smiles but then catches herself, _"Wait, Malfoy, relaxed? Yeah_ _right," _she scoffs, but then looks again. _"But I suppose even he can look peaceful every once in awhile."_

Shrugging her thoughts off, she shuffles barefoot into the kitchen.

_"I'm going to make some cookies! I've been itching for them all day,"_ she thinks, accioing her grandmother's recipe card that she had in her room and gathering the necessary ingredients.

With a pop, Dobby appears in the kitchen and looks up at Hermione.

"Can Dobby help Miss?" he quivers, eyes wide.

Nose scrunched, she responds, "Yes actually. Do you know where I can get some flour and sugar? All that I've found in here is chocolate chips, and a few other tiny ingredients."

"Yes miss, Dobby will go get some right away miss!" he grins, and with another small pop is gone again.

After returning with bags of flour much too large for the tiny house elf, Hermione begins creating the dough.

"Um," Dobby says, wringing his hands, "Can Miss show Dobby how to make cookies? They smell very good, Miss."

"Absolutely Dobby!" Hermione beams.

Twenty minutes later, three trays of dough are laid out with one in the oven already. Hermione is covered in flour; she had clearly gone overboard with creating the cookies and showing the enthusiastic house elf how it all worked.

Wiping her hands, she sets a small timer before walking into the living room, picking up a book and settling in the cushy chair across from the still sleeping Malfoy.

* * *

Before long, she is deeply engaged in her book, hair falling around her face, bent down to read it. Suddenly, she hears a shift from the couch across from her. Glancing up, she sees that Draco's face is no longer peaceful, but looks to be in pain as the boy squirms in his sleep, letting out a cry every now and then.

Shocked, Hermione sets her book down and makes her way over to the sleeping blonde.

"Malfoy?" she whispers, sitting on the edge of the glass table in front of the couch.

With no response, she tries again, "Malfoy?"

Sighing, she dares to reach a hand out and touch his shoulder.

"Draco! Wake up!" she says, voice louder.

With a jolt, the boy's eyes fly open, wide with fear.

Hermione quickly shuffles back to her chair and stares at the disoriented Malfoy sitting across from her.

"Are you alright Malfoy?" she asks, concern laced in her voice.

"Yeah," he grunts, "Thanks Granger."

Nodding, the timer starts beeping from the kitchen. With a grin, she jumps out of her chair and practically runs to the oven.

_"Finally!"_ she laughs.

Eyebrows raised, Malfoy stands to follow her into the kitchen. Eyes lighting up at the sight of twelve freshly baked cookies, he reaches his hand out to take one.

"Wait!" Hermione says, smacking his hand away.

"What!" he responds, bewildered, "It's not like I was going to eat them all Granger."

Rolling her eyes, "Yes I know Malfoy, but they just came out of the oven and that means that they are HOT. So unless you would like to burn your hands, wait a bit!"

Raising his hands in surrender, he settles back onto the archway, watching Hermione slide another tray of dough into what he supposed was the oven.

Hermione then turns and looks at Draco, arms crossed nervously across her chest.

"Are-" she pauses, looking him dead in the eye, "Are you alright Malfoy?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Draco says, avoiding her concerned gaze.

"Okay..." she says, walking back over to her book and chair, settling into it.

Crookshanks suddenly appears after Draco settles back onto the couch, glancing at Hermione and then at the cat sauntering up to him.

Jumping up onto the couch, Crookshanks rubs up against Draco, beginning to purr.

"Granger," he says, panic in his tone, "your CAT is all up on me. Is it going to attack me or something?"

Glancing up from her book, she laughs, "No it means he likes you! I'm surprised; he usually doesn't like anyone but me, especially not boys."

Nervously, Draco begins to pet the cat, finding the fluffy fur to be surprisingly soft.

* * *

The relaxed silence is suddenly interrupted by a knock at the portrait door.

"Mione! You there?" the voice of Ginny Weasley rings through the painting.

Hermione stands and walks over to the door, opening it, Malfoy's eyes following her the whole time.

"Gin! Come in, I'm making cookies!" she grins, grabbing Ginny's hand and pulls her into the kitchen.

Draco just stays on the couch, petting the ball of fur on his lap and staring curiously at the two Gryffindors.

_"Who thought I would ever be sitting here petting Granger's cat, while two Gryffindors laugh in the kitchen? I must be losing it."_ Draco shakes his head.

"So, Mione, did I really just see Malfoy petting Crookshanks, and dare I say it, smiling?" Ginny grins at the girl taking another tray of cookies out of the oven.

"Yes, it seems that Crookshanks likes him." Hermione responds, avoiding eye contact with the ginger.

"Alright sure," Ginny responds with a look that says 'this isn't over', "So what are you up to? Harry's gone off with the guys to do some Quidditch thing, and I'm bored."

"I'm just reading a book and making cookies, that's all."

"Well that's boring..." Ginny says, sauntering back into the living room and staring at the blonde, eyebrow arched.

"Little Red." Draco smirks.

"Ferret." Ginny grins.

Hermione walks back in, "I have an idea! We should watch a movie!"

Two eyes look up, confused, "A movie?"

"It's like moving pictures but longer. I managed to make my DVD player run on magic, so we could watch a movie!" Hermione responds before running up to her room to retrieve the player.

Ginny and Draco are left alone to glare at each other.

Walking close to Draco, Ginny whispers, _"I know you fancy her, so go for it. She'll forgive you, you know."_ before settling back on the green unoccupied chair.

Eyes wide, mouth gaping, Draco splutters, "Bu- but I don't, I couldn't possibly- like.." he fades out, staring at the ground.

Shooting him a pointed look, Ginny laughs as Hermione returns with a small DVD player and a handful of movies.

"What would you guys like to watch? Something, funny, romantic, horror, or musical? I have more comedies than anything..." Hermione trails off.

"Whatever you want Mione!" Ginny chirps.

Grunting, Draco shifts in his seat, internally curious at this new device.

Hermione nods, placing a pink disc into the small machine and waving her wand, making a screen out of the nearby wall appear. She then returns to her red chair, glancing at her best friend and... enemy? No. Friend? Not yet. Acquaintance. Yes that's it, her acquaintance as the movie, _Mean Girls_ begins on the screen.

Only pausing the movie twice to retrieve the remaining cookie trays, the three laugh along with the movie, simply enjoying the show.

_"Wow, Draco-laughing at a muggle movie, along with me and Ginny? What is the world coming to?"_ Hermione thinks, _"Wait, did I just call him Draco? No way." _ she asks herself, watching Draco's face light up in a laugh at the latest stunt pulled on the lit up screen.

Too soon for everyone's liking however, the movie is over and a sense of awkward takes over the room.

"Alright well," Draco stands, "I'm beat, so I think I'll go up to bed. Thanks Granger." he says awkwardly, shuffling over to his staircase.

Still sitting, Hermione responds quietly, "Yep no problem."

"Wait Malfoy!" Ginny interrupts.

Draco turns, eyebrow arched.

"Look, I was going to steal Hermione away to have a girl's night tonight. Do you mind?" she continues.

"Yeah sure go ahead..." Draco says, eyebrow still arched.

Hermione grins, "Hey Malfoy, since I'm leaving, do you mind cleaning up a bit in the kitchen for me? Just put the little recipe card in the box on my desk in my room."

"Um," Draco says, wide-eyed, "Sure."

"Thanks!" the girls squeal, running up to Hermione's room.

With a sigh, Draco walks over to the kitchen, seeing the piles of white powder and chocolate chips scattered across the counters.

_"How the bloody hell am I supposed to clean this?"_ Draco wonders, rubbing his head.

"Bye Malfoy! See you tomorrow!" Hermione shouts from the common room, the slamming of the portrait door signaling the girls' departure.

Sitting, the blonde ponders his options, "I could use my wand to clean it, Granger never said I couldn't," but somehow, that seemed like something she wouldn't appreciate. Groaning, he puts his head in his hands.

"Dobby!" he shouts, lifting his head up with a grin.

With a pop the little house elf appears, "Yes? Can Dobby help you?"

"Hi Dobby. Erm-" he pauses awkwardly, "Can you help me clean all of this up-without magic?"

"Yes sir, Dobby will help you sir. Is this for the Misses sir?"

"Um sure Dobby," he responds, standing from his chair.

Half an hour later, the kitchen is spotless, save the small card lying on the granite countertop. Draco grins at his hard work, proud of himself.

"Thank you Dobby!" he grins at the house elf.

With a nod, the house elf dissaperates once more.

Sighing Draco stretches and picks up the small card sitting on the glass tabletop.

_"Granger's room, this goes in Granger's room. Right."_ he thinks, making his way to the girl's staircase.

Nervously, he approaches the door labeled HG and swings the door open. He is met with the neat room of Hermione Granger, the only thing out of place being the covers on her large four-poster bed. Grinning at the colors on her blanket-Gryffindor red and gold of course, he rolls his eyes, and walks over to the crowded desk, searching for the box she mentioned earlier.

After setting the card in the box, a small notebook catches her eye. Unable to help himself, he picks the small book up, wondering what runs through Hermione's mind.

Sitting on the bed, he turns to the most recent page.

_**"There's something different about Draco this year. Harry and Ginny keep saying that he likes me, but yeah right! I'm just a mudblood right? And yet, he's been so nice to me and I don't know what to make of it.**_

_**Could I actually like him? The weird thing is, I see it being more and more possible with every passing day.**_

_**Wish me luck,**_  
_**Hermione J Granger"**_

Stunned, Draco sets the book back on the desk and rushes out of the room, being careful to close the door and runs all the way back to his own room.

"She could maybe like me?" He grins incredulously before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep in his own comfortable bed of deep green and silver.

* * *

**A/N:** Jeez, could this have been any longer? I feel like this took forever!  
Anyway, I hope it's good for you all.

S/O to all the reviewers, MacaqueAttack713, Sparkle15, and ANEwrites, thank you so much! I hope you are still enjoying it!

Thank you to all of you who have liked/favorited this story, it means a lot to me!

Until next time,  
xx  
Jess


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I can't believe I'm at ten chapters already! Craziness! Alright onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Getting Along Flyingly **

"Okay, dish!" Ginny squeals, hopping onto her bed, holding several packs of sweets Hermione and her got in the kitchens.

"What do you mean?" Hermione says, blushing.

"You know perfectly well what I mean! What's going on with you and Malfoy?" Ginny says, exasperated.

"Nothing! He's just been... nicer. I don't know Ginny!" Hermione says, struggling to rip open a bag of sugar wands.

Ginny grabs Hermione's shoulders and looks dead in her eyes, completely serious.

After placing a silencio spell, she repeats quietly, "What's up?"

Giving up on the candy, Hermione looks up.

"Ginny," she sighs, "Ugh I don't know what to think. Today, he was sleeping when I walked into the common room, and he was obviously having a bad dream and he seemed so vulnerable. He hasn't called me mudblood this year yet, and I don't know. He's just really different now."

"Do you consider him your friend now?"

"Sort of, maybe. We talk now so I guess, but it's not like you or Harry. I'm still nervous around him. He accidentally walked in on me in the loo!"

Throwing her head back, Ginny laughs until her face is red.

"Accidentally?" she gasps, "Yeah right!"

Turning even redder, Hermione slaps the girl, "No Gin! Honestly! I yelled at him and he practically ran out of the room! He nearly hit the wall!"

At this point, both girls are laughing so hard, their stomachs hurt, tears streaming down their faces.

Sobering, Ginny wipes her eyes and looks at Hermione, grinning again.

"Well, like I said. He's got to be a different person now. In fact, I have a promise that he's changed from an inside source," she laughs conspiratorially.

"Who?" Hermione quirks an eyebrow.

"Blaise Zabini," Ginny says simply, popping a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean into her mouth and making a face, "Yuck! Tripe flavored..."

"Wait, you talked to Blaise Zabini?" Hermione says, halfway between looking completely lost and laughing at her friend's face.

"Yep!"

"When?"

"Over the summer. He's actually a pretty cool guy. Harry and I have been talking to him for awhile."

"Huh." Hermione finishes, amazed at her friend.

"ANYWAY, back to the point. I think that Malfoy might fancy you. I think the question now is whether you might fancy him or not," Ginny smirks, crossing her arms over her chest.

Burrowing her face into a pillow, Hermione mumbles something.

"Come again?" Ginny laughs.

Lifting her head, a "Maybe" is heard from the very embarrassed Hermione Granger.

Leaping on the inside, Ginny simply grins on the outside.

"Okay, why just maybe?"

"I don't know Gin! Part of me does, but I don't know if I can forgive him for everything yet!"

"Well, keep in mind that the reason Ron is such a git is because he wouldn't forgive you for your cat..." Ginny says, with an innocent look.

_"Damn. She's got a point."_ She was being a huge hypocrite and she knew it, looking down at her nails.

"Okay, so if I did fancy Malfoy, you'd be okay with it?" Hermione shyly asks.

"Absolutely. I think the fact that he willingly sat with us for two hours to watch that ridiculous, what was it? Movie, that's right. He watched that with us, and willingly tolerated Crookshanks! I think that says a lot in regards to how he has changed, so go for it!" Ginny says.

Tears in her eyes, Hermione hugs her friend but then pulls back.

"Wait, what about Harry?"

Rolling her eyes, "Don't worry about him. He's forgiven Draco along with me."

"Really?" Hermione says, brows shooting upwards.

"Yep!" Ginny laughs.

"Alright then! I guess I'll try to give Malfoy a chance..."

"Great!" Ginny answers with a yawn. "Alright, well I'm bushed. I'm going to sleep. Do whatever you want. Tomorrow's a Saturday, so I'm going to dress you up whether you like it or not, no hideous school uniform!"

Laughing, Hermione nods and lies back on the pillows, thinking of the tall blonde she shares a room with and what he might be up to.

A few minutes later, both girls were silent, fast asleep.

* * *

The following morning, the two girls wake up and stretch, rubbing their eyes.

Suddenly, Ginny shoots out of her bed and drags Hermione, tripping along behind her.

"Where are we going Gin?" Hermione asks, suddenly awake.

"Back to your room of course! That's where all your cute clothes are, duh!" Ginny rolls her eyes.

"Oh. Right." Hermione responds, trying to flatten her hair until she remembered her new haircut and sighed in relief.

Arriving at the portrait hole, Hermione says, "Lemon Drops," making the portrait swing open.

Practically skipping with joy, Ginny continues to drag Hermione up to her room and closes the door loudly.

Awoken by the loud slam, Draco groans.

"What the bloody-" he mumbles, remembering his Gryffindor roommate.

Stretching his pale arms, Draco stares out the window. The sun is shining brightly, with not a cloud in sight.

_"Good day for a bit of Quidditch,"_ he thinks, standing and walking over to the bathroom.

It was 10:00, which was well past the time of 9:00 that Granger had allotted for herself, so he shuffled into the bathroom, wincing as his bare feet hit the cold tiles.

Meanwhile in the other room, Hermione is lying on the bed, worried about the frantic talking coming from her closet.

"It has to be perfect Mione! He'll be so blown away, no one will know what to do!" Ginny rambles on, perusing the wide selection of outfits.

Finally, she selects an outfit and drags it out of the closet, practically throwing it at Hermione lying on the bed.

"Here! Change!" the ginger commands, laughing.

Groaning, Hermione changes into the Ginny-approved outfit.

Hermione pulls on the surprisingly comfortable dark wash skinny jeans with a jump. She then puts on the silky layered tank top in a deep evergreen.

"Slytherin green? Really Gin?" she asks the smirking ginger, "Could you be any more obvious?"

Ginny just shrugs at the girl, eyes sparkling.

Hermione continues with the outfit, putting on a white leather jacket over the shirt and tying up a pair of white chucks. Going over to the mirror, Hermione smiles.

"Thanks Gin!" Hermione grins, "Do you think I should put on some makeup or would that be too much?"

"Sure, just a little mascara, blush and lip gloss." Ginny shrugs, "Thank Merlin we don't have to deal with your hair anymore!"

"True!" Hermione laughs.

A few minutes later, Hermione was set to go.

"Oh wait, Gin! What are you going to wear?" Hermione asks.

"Eh, don't worry about me. I don't need to impress anybody, I've already got my man," she winks.

"Ginny, you're the same size as me, just go grab something from my closet, I don't mind," Hermione says, rolling her eyes.

"Okay!" Ginny smiles, rushing towards the closet.

_"Somebody's excited,"_ Hermione thinks, glancing at herself in the mirror once again.

Crookshanks then comes into the room and walks up to Hermione, purring. Crouching down, she hugs her cat.

"What do you think Crooks? How do I look?" Hermione asks, brow furrowed with worry.

The response was a Meow from the cat, naturally.

Hermione sighs, turning back to Ginny, who had just emerged from her closet, dressed in a pale blue jumper and multicolored leggings paired with navy heeled trainers.

"Ready to blow em all away?" Ginny laughs, putting her fiery hair into a messy ponytail.

"Yep!" Hermione laughs, looping arms with her best friend, walking down to the common room.

Draco, who had finished his shower, was sitting in the common room, reading the latest Daily Prophet.

"Hey Malfoy," Ginny says, nearly giddy debating what the Slytherin's reaction to her friend would be.

Pushing Hermione towards the boy, Ginny detours to the kitchen, drawn by the smell of the cookies from the day before.

Glancing up, Draco's heart nearly stops and his eyes get wide, if only for a moment.

"Um, hi," Hermione says, with a half-smile.

"Hi. I thought you were with Ginny last night?" Draco questions.

_"Ugh you idiot. What a lame question. Real intelligent Draco. Merlin, she looks so cute, and is she... nervous?"_ Draco thinks, looking at the girl standing in front of him, looking at her nails nervously.

"Oh, yeah, we came back this morning to get clothes." Hermione responds looking back at Malfoy.

"Oh okay. Well I was just going to go to the Great Hall for some food... Um yeah," he says, standing up.

Hermione's eyes widen, taking in the loose jeans and black v-neck t-shirt Malfoy was wearing, but quickly returns to normal, trying to regain her composure.

_"Calm down Mione! It's just Malfoy!"_ she says, steeling herself.

Ginny returns, smirking.

"Yeah, us too, right Mione?" she says to her friend.

"Um, yeah! Right! Let's go!" Hermione gets out.

The two girls walk out of the portrait, Draco walking behind, confused but fascinated. Hermione looked good! He'd never seen her in anything but a school skirt or baggy clothes before, so this was a shock to say the least, but not a bad one.

Arriving at the Great Hall, Ginny and Hermione practically run over to Harry at the Gryffindor table. Draco is left to detour to the Slytherin table towards Blaise, who is grinning mischievously.

"Hey mate, how's it going?" Blaise smirks, noticing his friend's confused expression.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine, how about you?" Draco says, breaking out of his shock.

"I'm alright. How's Granger?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Fine." Draco flushes.

"Alright then." Blaise responds, turning to his plate and grabbing an apple from a nearby bowl, holding in his laughter.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Ginny is practically giddy, retelling the events of the morning to Harry, who just grins at his girlfriend, who looks cute today.

Kissing her on the nose, he responds, "That's great Gin."

Turning to Hermione, he grins, "So, you and Malfoy huh?"

Laughing nervously, Hermione nods, chewing her toast.

"Alright! Good for you Mione. He's not actually as big of a git as he used to be."

"Thanks Harry," she responds, perking up a bit.

"I think we should go sit with them," Ginny suggests.

"Who?" Harry asks, distracted by an apple tart.

"Blaise and Malfoy of course!" Ginny sighs.

Hermione shoots her a nervous look.

Shrugging, "What? I think it'd be okay..." Ginny says, stubborn as ever.

Glancing over at the two Slytherins, Hermione sighs.

"Fine, let's go. But I swear, there's going to be a riot..." she mumbles.

Ginny squeals, dragging her boyfriend with them.

Blaise sees the trio before Draco and grins at Ginny, elbowing Draco.

Grunting, Draco ignores his friend, reading his Daily Prophet again.

"Draco mate, look who it is."

This got Draco's attention, making his lift his head. Eyes going wide, he swallows, seeing the three Gryffindors walking over to them, two grinning and the other looking nervous.

"Blaise..." he growls.

Throwing his hands up, he laughs, "It wasn't my idea!"

The three finally arrive and sit across from the two Slytherins, much to the astonishment of the people around the hall. Whispering erupts from all corners.

As the unusual group continues eating and chatting, eventually becoming more comfortable with each other's company, a face grows more and more red across the hall.

_"How dare they talk to them? Filthy deatheaters, talking to MY Mione?"_ he fumes, stabbing at his breakfast, _"That's it. They'll regret leaving ME for them. So much for friends..."_

The figure suddenly stands, furious, and storms out of the hall, not noticed by anyone.

* * *

"Malfoy, I never thought I'd say this, but you're a bloody good player," Harry laughs at the blond, hovering in the air above the Quidditch pitch.

"Yeah, I guess you're not so bad either Potter." Draco responds, rolling his eyes.

The group of Malfoy, Blaise, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny, had decided to go out to the Quidditch pitch and play a short pickup game, two on two. Hermione decided to simply read a book she had brought, hating anything to do with heights.

Looking up, she notices the four laughing together like old friends and smiles.

_"I guess some things really do change,"_ she thinks, watching the four fly around at dizzying speeds.

The group of five continued to hang out, eating lunch and then returning to the Head's common room, relaxing.

The rest of the afternoon was spent comfortably, chatting, laughing, and messing around, getting to know each other more and more.

Before they knew it, it was after dinner and nearing curfew for the night.

"Well," Blaise says, standing from the couch, "Looks like I've got to head out, curfew's soon."

Grinning, Draco stands, "Thanks for coming mate."

Nodding, Blaise turns towards the portrait and ducks out, heading towards the Slytherin dungeons.

"Yep, time for us to go too I suppose," Harry says, helping Ginny up from her seat on the floor.

Now Hermione stands, "Thanks Gin for hanging out last night, and you today Harry. You guys are great," she smiles.

Hugging Hermione one after the other, the two Gryffindors tiredly make their way towards the portrait and to the Gryffindor tower.

"Well," Draco says, suddenly nervous, "It was fun Granger. I'm glad that you're giving me a chance."

"Everyone deserves a second chance Malfoy," Hermione grins.

Smiling, Draco turns towards his stairs and takes a step before turning.

"Oh and Granger?"

Hermione turns to the blond, eyebrow raised.

"Thanks." Draco says, before continuing up the stairs to his room.

Smiling widely, Hermione, with a yawn, climbs up to her bedroom also, and falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, the longest chapter ever! How was it? They're all friends now! Who was so mad? Hehehe we shall find out eventually.

Thanks for the reviews, Soccerisawesome19, ColteeYT, and MacqueAttack713, I love how enthusiastic you all are, I just had to make another chapter!

Oh and about the title- you know the phrase 'getting along swimmingly'? Yeah, that's where I got it from. Lame I know hahaha :)

Love you all  
xx  
Jess


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: The Smell of Conflict**

The following Monday, the group is sitting in the Great Hall, at the Slytherin table once again. Of course some people still glared, but less so.

"Ugh, we have potions today," Draco groans, picking at his eggs.

"Cheer up, I'll be there!" Blaise jokes.

"Oh yeah. Just what I want, the snarky likes of YOU to make me happy," Draco responds, rolling his eyes, sarcasm dripping from each word.

_"In all honesty, I'll live; Hermione's in my classes today," _he thinks, sipping some pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, potions is awful, especially since Snape hates me..." Harry mumbles.

"Harry, he doesn't hate you!" Hermione retorts.

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant to say all Gryffindors in general.." Harry corrects with smirk.

"Well who wouldn't? You Gryffindors are a pain," Draco mocks, but as the three Gryffindors glare, "Oh, all except you three of course..."

Grinning, Hermione looks at her little group of friends again, appreciating them all the more. Sitting next to Ginny today, with Harry in turn next to the ginger, the group laughs, facing the two grinning Slytherins.

Soon, the hall empties and the five stand, setting their napkins on the table.

"Alright, well we're off to Transfiguration," Harry groans, holding Ginny's hand.

After waving to her two friends, she follows Malfoy and Blaise in the opposite direction, just behind the two.

Glancing backwards, Draco makes eye contact with Hermione and grins, causing the girl to blush and turn away.

_"Why on earth am I blushing? He just grinned! Get a hold of yourself Hermione!"_ Hermione silently scolds herself.

Turning his eyes back to the front, Draco grins, laughing at the girls pink face.

"What?" Blaise questions at Draco's grin.

"Nothing, nothing." Draco smirks.

Eyebrows raised, Blaise proceeds to leave them at an adjoining hallway, heading towards Defense Against the Dark Arts with a newly appointed professor, Professor Smitty Allen. Professor Allen was a small, balding man with an unsightly mustache, and seemed quite ill-suited to the position due to his quiet voice, but had survived this long, so something was working!

Catching up to Draco's long strides, Hermione walks next to him, entering the potions classroom. Taking one last glance at Draco, Hermione walks up to her seat near the front, next to Luna Lovegood, one of her good friends.

"Hello Luna!" Hermione smiles brightly.

"Oh, hello Hermione," the girl responds.

A screechy voice could be heard from the back of the room; Draco had been forced to sit with Pansy Parkinson, who was about as quiet as a howler. And just as appreciated.

"Oh Drakey-poo! I haven't talked to you all year!" she squeals, holding the already annoyed boy's arm.

The look on Draco's face was barely contained annoyance, and they had been sitting for only a minute! Hermione, whose gaze had turned towards the obnoxious voice, nearly busts out laughing at her new friend whose face was stony, looking ready to explode.

Unable to take the voice anymore, the Slytherin blonde shrugs away from her grip and turns towards the pale girl and her long black straight hair.

"Did you ever consider, for one minute, that perhaps there is a reason I haven't talked to you?" Draco snaps, "Oh wait, I know why! I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU." Draco finishes, returning his gaze to the front of the room.

_"Alright, maybe that was a bit cruel,"_ Draco thinks, seeing the tears in her eyes, but then thinks otherwise. Seeing the laughter sparkling in Hermione's mocking eyes makes him simply smirk, and set his face to Snape, who had just walked in, cape billowing.

"Today, we are brewing an amortentia potion. You may choose your potions. I will collect your finished samples at the end of class," Snape drawls, "Begin."

Shooting out of his seat to get away from the sniveling girl next to him, Draco makes a beeline for Hermione.

"Yeah Draco?" Hermione smiles, seeing Draco's rush to reach her.

"Partners?" Draco pleads, "Please? She's coming, please say yes!" Draco practically begs, seeing Pansy quickly approaching.

Hermione's laughter finally erupts, leaving her bent over and out of breath. Regaining her composure, Hermione looks up at the desperate Slytherin and nods, just as Pansy arrives.

"Drakey! We should be-" Pansy tries to coo.

"Um, no Pansy. I have a partner, see?" Draco drawls, pointing to Hermione.

Huffing, Pansy stomps away, leaving the two to find the nearest station and begin brewing their potion.

"So Granger, what do we need to get?" Draco asks Hermione who is bent over a potions book.

"Can you get some Jabbernoll feathers, licorice, and lavender?" she asks, not looking up, "I'll get the olives, apple, and ginger."

As the two leave the table to retrieve their individual ingredients, a figure steps over to their cauldron, glancing around to make sure no one is paying attention. Quickly, he drops just a few drops of a clear liquid into the pot, and shuffles away, just as Draco and Hermione return.

While Hermione reads the directions out loud to her partner, Draco goes about preparing the ingredients, both students ignorant to the smug expression staring at them from across the room. The two continue creating the complicated potion until at last the final ingredient needs to be added.

"Want to do the honors Granger?" Draco asks, holding up the last ingredient, licorice.

"Sure!" she grins, taking the licorice from his hands.

With a flourish, she tosses it into the cauldron and suddenly the potion releases a puff of shimmering smoke and the partners draw closer, attempting to smell it.

Amortentia is a love potion, and its smell varies based upon what the person smelling it likes; the two know this and lean closer still.

Closing her eyes, Hermione breathes deeply, inhaling the scent of old books, the smell of grass after it rains, and another scent she doesn't recognize.

"Cologne?" she wonders, opening her eyes again only to see Draco with his eyes wide, staring at the potion as if it had bit him.

"What'd you smell?" Hermione asks, curious.

"Um, broomstick wax, my mother's perfume and... um, cookies! Like the ones you made before!" he lies.

"Oh okay!" Hermione grins, turning back to the potion, smelling it one final time before ladling it into small glass vials.

Rubbing the back of his head, Draco ponders what he actually smelled; he did smell broomstick wax, but instead of his mother's perfume, he smelled... something distinctively vanilla, but tangier; maybe apples? Pondering over the scent which he knew but couldn't name, he smiles at his final scent-books! They had been his refuge during the war when his father was away, they were his escape.

Standing once again, Draco leans towards Hermione, grabbing some glass vials from in front of her, and straightens out, suddenly stiffening, recognizing the scent at last. Hermione! That was the smell of Hermione's perfume! Mind racing, Draco fills each vial along with the oblivious Hermione, struggling to tame his racing thoughts.

Across the room, a figure groans in frustration.

_"That was supposed to work! I put a random liquid in their cauldron! It should've exploded all over that Ferret git!"_ the figure seethes, _"Then Mione would've come running back to her REAL friends!"_

Scrambling to find the vial that he had used, the figure growls, realizing that what he had poured into their potion was only water! Muttering to himself, he practically throws the vial across the room, but restrains himself. Barely.

"Five minutes everyone," Snape drawls from his seat, standing up.

Hermione glances at her professor while Draco and she clean their station. His hair is slightly less greasy, but still long and black as usual. His sharp black eyes compliment his hooked nose and dark outfit, truly bringing out the pessimistic attitude of the professor. Despite this, Hermione has a respect for the professor, especially due to his work during the war.

Returning her focus to cleaning, she smells a familiar scent as Draco brushes by her to throw some used materials away. Mouth falling open, she gasps, mind flying into overdrive, forcing her to sit down.

_"No. No way! That smell- aristocratic and yet so manly, oaky but sweet, I smelled that only moments ago! In the potion!"_ suddenly it dawned on Hermione, _"I smelled Draco Malfoy's cologne in the potion!"_

Blushing at the implications, Hermione stands, busying herself gathering her books and quills as Draco returns, wiping his hands. Luckily, Hermione manages to rid her face of the bright pink just as Professor Snape approaches.

"Nice job you two," the professor sneers, "You two are the first and only ones finished as of right now. Five points to Slytherin...and Gryffindor, I suppose."

With a sweep, the professor returns to his desk, clearly getting aggravated with the other slower students.

At last, the class ends, and Hermione turns to walk out of the classroom, but turns back to Draco, "Coming Malfoy?"

"Yeah, in a minute." he replies.

"Alright, see you later." she says with a wave, leaving the room.

Gathering the last of his papers, the blonde makes his way out into the corridor, not noticing the figure that was waiting for him. Unawares, Draco continues walking until someone steps in front of him. Scowling, he lifts his eyes to meet the insolent person who stopped him.

"Move." he says.

"No!"

"If you don't move, I swear-"

"What? Are you gonna hex me?" the hooded figure growls, "You would, being a deatheater and everything."

"Excuse me? Get the hell out of the way! Who the fuck are you anyway?" Draco retorts, gradually getting madder.

"That's none of your business. Just stay away from Mione."

"Weasel?" Draco, questions, recognizing the voice, "What the fuck are you doing? Just go before you make a fool of yourself." Draco smirks.

Ripping off his hood, Ron rips out his wand, pointing it directly at Malfoy, who immediately lifts his wand as well.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Ron yells at the almost bored expression of Malfoy, throwing his wand down the corridor.

Fear flashes through Draco's eyes, only for his famous smirk to return a moment later.

"Alright Weasel, what do you want?"

"Stay away from Hermione! She doesn't want you, none of us do!"

"Then why did she agree to be partners with me last class, and why does she sit with me now during lunch, hm?"

"_Stupefy_!" Ron shouts, ears and face beet red out of anger.

Draco flies back, but recovers, scrambling for his nearby wand. But before he can say a spell, Ron screams again, launching at the Slytherin, landing a hard fist straight to his face. Holding his arms down, Ron continues to hit the Slytherin until a voice echoes through the hall; loud.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione bellows at the ginger, running over and ripping the boy off of the now bleeding Draco. She had forgotten something in the potions room and was returning to get it. Ginny and Harry round the corner, ready to meet Draco and Hermione for their next class, but instead stop and gasp at the scene.

"Harry! Take him to Dumbledore, anybody!" Hermione says, calmly throwing the ginger at her friend.

Walking directly up to Ron, eyes blazing, she continues, voice low, "How dare you Ronald? That will be 50 points from Gryffindor for senseless violence. _Also, don't speak, look, or even think about me. Ever. Again. Do you understand?"_

Head low, Ron nods, being dragged away by a silently furious Harry and screaming Ginny.

With a sigh, Hermione rushes back over to Draco, who is unconscious. Knowing she can't lift his 6'2 frame, she casts a levitating spell, which takes all of her effort and heads towards the infirmary, still incensed at Ron's violence and confused about the potions ordeal in class.

* * *

_"Oh Draco, why do you have to confuse me so much?"_ she asks to the levitating figure floating behind her. Her only response is silence.

**A/N:** Whoa! How's that for some conflict? I bet a bunch of you knew that the 'figure' was Ron, but ah well. How was it? For a fight scene anyway...

Thanks to my lovely reviewers: Soccerisawesome19 and ANEwrites, you guys rock! (:

Anyway, on with the story!  
Love you guys!  
xx  
Jess


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Who Deserves What**

With a grunt, Hermione arrives in the infirmary, practically dragging the still unconscious and bleeding Draco Malfoy behind her.

"Help! Madame Pomfrey!" she shouts, leading the small round lady to come rushing over.

As soon as the old nurse takes over levitating the Slytherin over to an open cot, Hermione practically collapses, out of shock and exhaustion. After a few tense moments of panicked breathing and mentally refocusing, Hermione picks herself off the ground, walking over to the blonde.

"Oh Malfoy," she whispers, sitting down next to his bed, "I'm so sorry this happened! You didn't do anything! If only I had turned up a few minutes earlier this wouldn't have happened and I can't believe Ron did this!"

Tears forming in her eyes, Hermione tries to steady herself, but when the doors fly open from the entrance, she is unable to hold them in anymore, and flops her face onto the bed and sobs loudly.

"Mione!" Ginny shouts, running up to the now hysterical Gryffindor, Harry right behind her, solemn, "Mione, relax. He's going to be fine, see? The blood is already gone, he just needs some sleep!"

Lifting her head, Hermione nods at the ginger girl and wipes her eyes.

Pulling out a tissue from her pocket, Ginny laughs.

"Look at you!" she laughs, handing Hermione the tissue, "You're a mess my friend. All over this guy? Don't tell me you care for him now, hm?"

With a sniff and a small grin, Hermione lightly shoves the ginger as Harry returns from talking with Madame Pomfrey about how Malfoy had gotten so injured. Smiling wider, Hermione stands to hug Harry, who is shaking his head with a smile.

"Mione, Mione, Mione." Harry tuts, looking at Hermione, "Are you alright?"

Hermione nods, but then suddenly clenches her jaw.

"Where is he?" she growls, suddenly furious.

Holding Hermione's shaking shoulders, he responds, "Don't worry. Dumbledore's got him and they're discussing what is going to happen with him right now. They may kick him out of Hogwarts, actually."

Returning her steely gaze to Draco, she coldly says, "Good."

Harry and Ginny exchange a nervous look, worried about their friend's fury towards Ron. Sitting, Hermione keeps her eyes on Draco, who by now is sleeping due to the heavy potions he was given for his head injuries.

Seeing as Hermione was not going to leave anytime soon, Harry speaks up, "Hey Mione? I'm going to go let everyone know that you're alright, okay? I'll talk to you later."

Ginny stands to join him, taking his hand.

Hermione only nods as the two walk slowly out of the large hall.

"Malfoy-" Hermione begins, whispering, "Wait no. Your name is Draco and by Merlin, that's what I'll call you from now on! Draco, again, I am so sorry, and I swear, I won't let anyone bother you anymore. I know that you're not your father at all and you're nice and that you care, and-" she breaks off, hearing a groan.

"Gr-Granger?" Draco groans, eyes fluttering open, "Wait, what the hell? Why am I in here?"

"Draco relax. You're fine, you just need to relax," Hermione says, "How are you feeling?"

"Well Granger- wait." Draco's eyebrows rise, "Did you just call me Draco?"

Blushing, Hermione looks down, "Well, that's your name isn't it?"

Suddenly a grin erupts on Draco's face, "Thanks Gr- Hermione."

Looking back up, Hermione laughs.

"What?" Draco laughs back.

"My name sounds absolutely bizarre coming from you!"

"What, because Draco just rolls off the tongue for you?" Draco smirks.

Falling silent, Hermione reaches for his hand out of instinct.

"I thought you were seriously hurt," she murmurs, looking at her small hand in his tough one, "I can't believe he did that I'm sorr-"

"Hermione, you surely don't think that was at all your fault?" Draco asks, bewildered, "It was his fault and his fault only!"

"Yes, but I could've stopped him!" she relents, looking back at him, "If I had gotten there a few minutes earlier, I could've-"

"Hey, look at me," Draco whispers, eyes boring into Hermione's, "I'm okay right? You helped me, and besides," he smirks, "It's not like the Weasel could seriously keep me down, right?"

Laughing, Hermione wipes her face, rolling her eyes at his cocky tone.

"Did you mean all of those things by the way?" Draco whispers, avoiding her gaze.

Hermione's eyebrow quirks, "What?"

"The things you said, about me not being like my father and everything..." Draco mumbles.

Blushing, Hermione looks up at the blonde, "Hey, look at me."

When the silver meet gold, Hermione says, "Yeah, of course I meant it; it's true."

The two spend what seems like hours, just looking at each other in disbelief until they are interrupted by a small cough nearby.

"Erm," Madame Pomfrey coughs, "Mister Malfoy, you are free to go, just be careful from now on alright?"

Breaking his gaze from Hermione's, he nods to the nurse and smiles.

"Thanks," he says, standing from the cot.

With a nod, Madame Pomfrey turns and walks back to her office, a small grin on her face.

Still hand in hand, Hermione and Draco leave the infirmary towards the Heads Dorms. Arriving at the portrait, Hermione loosens her grip on Draco's hand, only to have him grip it tighter again.

Blushing, Hermione says, "Lemon Drops," glancing at Draco's face, which is staring ahead, calm.

Entering the common room, the two finally release their grips, turning to look at each other nervously.

"Well um," Hermione says, twisting her hands together, "I'm going to go um, get a snack! Do you want something?" she says, walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure." Draco says, following the Gryffindor, smiling.

Entering the kitchen, Draco sees Hermione sitting at the glass table, eating cookies that were left from her baking adventures a few days previous.

Keeping his eyes on the brunette, Draco takes a seat, grabs a cookie, and takes a bite.

_"She's cute when she's nervous,"_ Draco thinks, watching the pink on the Gryffindor's cheeks.

Looking back at Draco, Hermione thinks, _"He held my hand! What was I thinking, grabbing his hand? But he didn't flinch away. Could Ginny be right?" _

Shaking her mind out of those thoughts, Hermione takes a final bite of her cookie and stands, yawning.

"Well, I think I'm going to head off to bed, it's been a busy day. Goodnight Malf- oh wait, Draco. Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight, Hermione." Draco grins, standing up with a stretch.

Hermione turns awkwardly, walking towards her staircase, and after one last glance at the tall blonde, escapes to the calm of her bedroom.

After watching Hermione run up the stairs, Draco goes over to the couch, plops down and groans. Rubbing his face, he sighs.

_ "What was that? Does she actually care about me now? Well I suppose that's obvious now... But what am I supposed to do about it?"_

After pondering the question for a few minutes on the couch, Draco stands with a plan in his head and confidently strides up to his own room, excited to execute the plan the following morning.

* * *

Far from the Head Dorms, a meeting is happening, regarding the fate of a redheaded boy with a sharp temper.

Scowling, Ron mumbles, "Well that git deserved it..."

With a sharp glare, Professor Snape stares at the ginger, practically snarling with his wand hand twitching to hex the student.

"Severus, relax now. We will come up with a solution to this without bringing violence into it. That's what has us here in the first place, hm?" Dumbledore calmly says.

"Yes, well I can think of plenty of solutions for this, but unfortunately that is not my job." Snape snaps.

"Minerva," Dumbledore says, turning his gaze to the old woman, "As soon as Mister Potter arrives with Miss Weasley, we will begin, alright?"

Professor McGonagall can only nod, shocked that Ronald Weasley would display such an outstanding act of violence, and at Hogwarts no less!

Ron's eyes grow wide at the mention of his former friend and sister, but soon a scowl is evident as the door to the office swings open with a squeak.

"You wanted to see us professor?" Harry says, Ginny following behind him.

Sitting in a chair next to Harry at a table across table from Ron, Ginny's gaze snaps to her brother, eyes ablaze with hate. Flinching, Ron, knowing not to provoke his sister, lowers his own gaze after meeting his sister's. Daring to glance up at Harry's, he sees a different emotion in the swirling deep green-extreme disappointment, and unable to tolerate it, returns his gaze to the stone floor.

"Well Mister Potter, would you care to explain what happened with Mister Weasley today?" Dumbledore begins.

"Of course professor," Harry begins, "Well, I know that Hermione and Malfoy had potions this morning. But I did not know that Ron was in their class. From what I saw, Ron simply attacked Malfoy in the hall after class. Ginny and I were going to meet up with them, and when we got there, Hermione was ripping Ron off of Malfoy, who was on the floor, bleeding."

Snape is forced to sit, knuckles white clenching his seat, to prevent himself from attacking the insolent redhead himself. He couldn't believe it! He actually agreed with Potter and the ginger girl; they had every right to loathe the male Weasley. The nerve he must have, attacking HIS godson!

At this point, all eyes in the room are focused on Ron, whose eyes were fixed on the floor and whose face was a dark fuchsia.

"Mister Weasley, are you sorry for your actions at all?" Professor McGonagall questions, well aware of his rocky past with the blonde Slytherin.

"No, he deserved it," Ron mumbles, much to the surprise of everyone included.

"Ron!" shouts both Harry and Ginny.

Daring to challenge the two, Ron leaps up, eyes blazing.

"He stole Mione! He's a right git, and you know it!" he yells, "He's treated us all like shit for years, and now you lot are FRIENDS with him? He's still evil! Still a bloody deatheater! Why can't you all understand that?"

Unable to restrain himself further, Snape stands and puts his hand on Ron's shoulder, pressing hard, forcing him back into his seat.

"I suggest you restrain yourself, Mister Weasely." Snape drawls.

"Well, with all of this new information, I can see no better solution than to say Ron, you may not finish out the year at Hogwarts; you clearly are a threat to the other students, which we will not tolerate." Dumbledore interrupts, "Please pack your things and be out by the morning."

With that final decision, everyone rises to leave, except for Ron.

"Bu-but, you can't do that!" Ron splutters.

"Yes I can actually, considering I'm the Headmaster. It is most unfortunate that you have let your anger get the best of you Mister Weasley," Dumbledore says, turning to both Harry and Ginny, "You two are free to leave, thank you for coming."

Both Ginny and Harry nod, hearing obscenities being screamed from the angry redhead behind them about how Draco should be kicked out and how Harry and Ginny were traitors, as the heavy door shut behind them.

Suddenly tired, Ginny slumps against Harry, who wraps his arms around her shoulder, leading her back to the Gryffindor common room.

"It'll be alright Gin." Harry whispers, eyes hard.

"I know. I just hope Hermione and Malfoy are alright." Ginny sniffs.

With that, the two return to their dorms, falling asleep tired from the hectic day.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews; it means so much to me, honestly! Hopefully this chapter wasn't too mushy for you all, but was sentimental enough. Lemme know!

Thanks to ANEwrites, SexySelena666, MacaqueAttack713, and slitherinfan11 for the reviews! Glad you're enjoying the story!

and once again, thank you to all followers/favoriters, etc. etc., it means a ton!

Love y'all!  
xx  
Jess


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Mum's the Word**

* * *

The following morning, two redheads were up early to visit home. Each one however, had very different reasons and sentiments returning to the Burrow.

Scowling, Ginny rolls out of bed, pulling on some loose jeans and an oversized sweater, mumbling all the way.

"Royal git...I have to tell mum what happened...he's so dead..."

Before she knows it, she leaves the common room, making her way to Dumbledore's office to use the Floo system to get home.

In the opposite wing of Gryffindor tower, Ron grunts, shuffling out of bed to the bathroom. Suddenly, his eyes snap open as he remembers why he is up so early.

"That deatheater git...taking Hermione...He bloody deserved it..."

Throwing his stuff into his trunk, slamming it shut and grunting, Ron drags his trunk out of the Gryffindor common room, scowling the whole way. A long, angry walk later, he arrives at Dumbledore's office to use the Floo.

His scowl only deepens as he is met by the stern and disappointed face of Dumbledore, who says nothing to the redhead.

"The Burrow!" Ron shouts, disappearing into an eruption of green flames and smoke.

With a scowl still etched onto his face, Ron arrives at his childhood home, wiping the dust off of his clothes. With a scoff, he drops his trunk on the floor and saunters into the kitchen and nearly has a heart attack.

"Hello Ron." Ginny grins, looking downright evil.

Ginny had gotten to the Burrow about half an hour earlier and relayed the whole story to her mother, including how Draco and Blaise had changed so much for the better and how Hermione clearly fancied him. She wouldn't mention that part to Ron though.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asks, glaring at his youngest sister.

"Oh, I was just," she pauses, sipping from her tea, "filling mum in on what happened at Hogwarts and why you're home now, that's all."

Molly Weasley at the moment was dead silent, staring daggers at her youngest son, incredulous as to how he could be so stupid. Sure, she understood his animosity towards the two Slytherin boys, but attack one of them? Surely he knew better! Clearly not though.

Ron falters, nervously glancing at the Weasley matriarch.

"Mum?" he ventures.

Ginny stands and walks into the living room with her tea and settles into the well-worn couch, wanting to hear Ron get what he had coming.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly's fury explodes as she stands, "How dare you get yourself get kicked out of Hogwarts! And for attacking a student no less?"

"But he-"

"No excuses! Ginny has told me what a gentleman both Draco and Blaise have turned into. I know you have always been stubborn, but why is it that those two, who you claim to be so awful, can get beyond their petty pasts and be kind? What happened to you? This is not how I raised you Ronald."

"Mum! They're still gits! Why is it that no one will listen!" Ron protests, falling into a nearby wooden chair, groaning.

"Well since you are going to be hardheaded," Molly sniffs, looking down at her son now, "I am only going to tolerate you in my home for another month. In that time, I expect you to find a job and someplace else to live!"

"But mum!" Ron shouts, standing again.

"That. is. final." Molly says, voice low.

Hanging his head, Ron nods, walking towards the rickety wooden stairs leading to his childhood bedroom.

Molly collapses into her original seat, tears streaming down her face.

"My boy... My sweet boy... attacking people? Awful. Just awful." she thinks.

"Mum?" Ginny nervously says, entering the kitchen once more, "I know that was hard, but thank you. Thank you for accepting what I told you about Draco and Blaise; I know you have no reason to believe me in regards to them, but thanks."

Wiping her tears, Molly looks up at her daughter with a smile, nodding.

"Alright mum, well I need to get back to Hogwarts and see how Mione and Draco are doing," she smiles, going over to hug her mum. "Love you mum."

"Love you too Gin," she responds, "Oh! And do tell Hermione that she is still welcome here and that I'm sorry about Ronald."

Nodding, Ginny walks back into the living room and towards the fireplace.

"Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!" she shouts, throwing down the green powder and disappears.

By the time she returns to Hogwarts, it is nearly breakfast time. Rushing into the Gryffindor common room, past the array of red and gold furniture and the wooden floors, she waves at Harry, who is sitting on a couch, reading the Daily Prophet.

Sliding into her black ballet flats, Ginny smoothes down her skirt and puts her hair into a high ponytail before going back downstairs.

"Hey there," Harry hears, as a set of arms wrap around him from behind the red velvet couch.

Twisting towards the voice, Harry grins, kissing Ginny on the cheek.

The two stand and walk out of the common room, holding hands.

"So..." Harry starts, "Where were you this morning?"

"Oh I just had a bit of business to attend to, that's all," she grins.

Her expression sends Harry's mind whirling, but he simply shrugs and continues on to the Great Hall. On arrival, both Gryffindors' eyes immediately fly to their usual spot at the Slytherin table. They both breathe a sigh of relief as the familiar silver and brown eyes stare back at them.

Sitting next to Draco today, Hermione nudges him, glancing up towards Harry and Ginny who had just entered the hall. A smile grows on Draco's face as he sees his two new...friends.

_"What a strange concept, that I'd be friends with this lot..."_

Shrugging to himself, he continues eating his eggs as the redhead and Harry sit across from Hermione and himself.

"So, how are you two today?" Ginny grins, smirking at the closeness of Draco and Hermione across from her.

Hermione blushes, but quickly recovers, "We're fine, thanks."

"Yeah, I'm fine! He couldn't have seriously hurt me anyhow," Draco drawls, drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, alright Malfoy," Ginny responds, still watching Hermione fiddle in her seat.

The three continue on, eating in silence until Blaise approaches the table, slapping Draco on the back.

"Draco mate, you're alive!" he grins, "Good to have you back!"

"Yeah, look at that..." Draco rolls his eyes.

Ignoring the blonde, Blaise sits beside him, grabbing a slice of toast, some eggs, and an apple, biting onto it.

After chewing Blaise speaks again, "Hey you guys, Winter holiday is coming up isn't it? You all going home? I am."

Ginny nods, "Yep, me and Harry are going to the Burrow for the holiday."

"I'm going to see my mum and dad," Hermione joins in, "How about you Draco?"

At the mention of Malfoy's first name, Ginny's eyebrows fly up, eyes mischievous.

"Well, I want to go visit my mum, she doesn't have anybody at home now, and I speak from experience when I say that the Manor is daunting already, and even more so when alone." Draco says.

"So everyone's going home!" Hermione smiles, "That's nice. I can't believe that it's already Winter Holiday though! That means Christmas!"

Harry laughs at Hermione, whose nose was scrunched up in thought, wondering what to get everyone as gifts.

Then the gaze of all five students, along with the rest of the hall, move up to the podium where Dumbledore was speaking.

"Hello again everyone! I have an exciting announcement," he grins, eyes sparkling, "This year, we will be holding a winter ball,"

Voices break out around the room, excited at the latest announcement.

"However," Dumbledore continues, "it will only be open to sixth and seventh years, including those who have returned this year."

Groans suddenly fill the hall, along with some shouts of, 'unfair!'

Holding up his hands, Dumbledore silences the hall once again.

"Not to worry, for everyone who is not old enough to attend the ball," he continues, "it will be a Hogsmeade day and evening. You may go to Hogsmeade if you wish during the day. If not, you have no classes to worry about and may to as you wish. Within reason of course."

Excited whispers once again fly through the room, and this time, the small group at the Slytherin table is included, drowning out the rest of the Headmaster's words.

"Harry! There's going to be a ball!" Ginny squeals, bouncing in her seat, gripping Harry's arm tightly.

"Yes, yes..." Harry internally groans, "Lovely! Now please Ginny, release my arm!"

With a giggle, Ginny returns his arm, leaving Harry to rub it. Ginny then turns her attention to Hermione, who is busy talking with Draco. Ginny smiles at the two, laughing together.

Suddenly noticing the redhead's gaze, Hermione blushes, looking back at her plate.

"So, Mione," Ginny begins, "Are you going with anyone to the ball?"

"Well I don't know," Hermione says, "Depends on if anyone asks me to go with them I suppose."

Draco's eyes light up at this, which goes unnoticed only by Hermione, whose gaze had returned to her now empty plate.

Now staring directly at Malfoy, Ginny responds, "Don't worry Mione, I'm sure SOMEONE will ask you to go. They'd have to be a total idiot not to."

Draco swallows, catching the full implications of Ginny's gaze. Blaise catches onto the silent conversation and chuckles at Ginny's manipulative ways.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione grins, and stands up, "Well, I'm off to potions, yet again. Coming Draco?"

With a nod, Draco stands, very aware of the brown eyes staring him down, now paired with a pair of serious green ones from Harry and laughing deep blue ones of Blaise.

Like an unspoken agreement, the three left at the table stand, and with a nod, walk away towards their classes, knowing that Hermione and Draco would be going to the ball together, if they had any say in the matter.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, how ya'll doin? I've been up since 4 (swim practice), and I'm freaking exhausted. If this is awful, I blame it on sleep deprivation just saying! Anyway, here it is, there's going to be a ball! oooooooooooh ;)

Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers- SexySelena666, Firey Phoenix01, ANEwrites, jdsvndlskvnajskv (nice name btw), Soccerisawesome19, and kk1999! It keeps me writing to see these.

Thanks to all of you who followed/favorited too!

Love you all!  
xx  
Jess


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Gifts Galore**

Before Hermione knows it, two weeks have passed and once again, it is a Saturday morning. However, instead of being woken up by the soft sunlight coming through the drapes at the window, or an alarm clock, she is scared out of her sleep by a voice yelling her name.

Opening her eyes, she jumps, seeing bright brown eyes not even a foot away from her face.

"Mione! Today's a Hogsmeade day and we're going shopping!" she says, much to the protests of Hermione, "Let's go!"

With a groan, Hermione pushes the loud girl out of the way and sits up, stretching out her arms.

"Okay, okay Gin. Gimme like ten minutes, okay?"

With a nod, the ginger girl smiles and runs back down the stairs, flopping onto a soft couch.

_"Damn. I hate shopping."_ Hermione groans, walking into the bathroom, knowing that Draco wouldn't be up for at least another hour.

Opting for a quick shower, Hermione turns the water up until it's scalding and steps into it, relishing the heat that wakes her up.

Ten minutes later, Hermione is in the common room, wearing light, torn, tight skinny jeans with tan riding boots, and a white layered tank top covered by a brown blazer and her thick cloak. Her hair is held down by a tan floral headband; messy but elegant, and her face just has a bit of mascara and lipgloss-typical Hermione.

Just as Ginny drags is dragging her over to the portrait door, Draco comes groggily sauntering down his staircase, obviously still waking up, clad in loose flannel pants and a loosely tied black robe.

"Well hello there, Mr. Grumpy," Ginny smirks, at the Slytherin's messy hair and scrunched face.

Draco only grunts, waving a hand lazily in their direction.

"Hey, we're going to Hogsmeade. See you later Draco!" Hermione says, smiling at his disgruntled appearance-clearly he woke up well before he'd have preferred.

Draco just flashes a lazy grin at her before focusing on making some strong tea in the kitchen.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione turns again, following Ginny out of the portrait hole.

* * *

_"I swear, if Little Red doesn't shut it, I'm going to hex her. It is Saturday for Merlin's sake, why the hell is she awake and so fucking loud?"_ was the first thing that came to Draco's mind as he was woken up by Ginny's shouting for Hermione to wake up. He got into the habit of calling her Little Red.

With a groan, Draco sits up, rubbing his eyes before standing up to grab his black robe laying on his trunk. Loosely tying it around his thin hips, he shuffles out of his room and manages to make it down to the common room without falling down the stairs.

Unfortunately, the first thing he encounters is the sarcastic voice of none other than Ginny, mocking the fact that he was tired. He vaguely registered the voice and the fact that Hermione was with her, and continued on to the kitchen, just wanting coffee, or tea, or anything to wake him up as the two girls left.

* * *

"Did you see his abs?" Ginny giggles.

"Wha- what? No, who what?" Hermione stutters, turning pink.

"Oh don't even lie! You totally saw his abs. Damn, he's ripped; you go girl!" Ginny winks.

Pushing the redhead lightly, the two make their way down the endless maze of moving stairs and to the front entrance, where Harry was waiting for the girls, looking tired.

"Hey Mione," Harry says with a tired grin, taking Ginny's hand.

"So you got roped into this too?" Hermione smirks.

Harry can only nod, following alongside his girlfriend down the path to the village.

On arrival, the grin on Ginny's face grows even wider, to the point where Hermione was concerned it would fall off of her face.

"Alright, Mione, come with me. We're going to go find a dress for you for the ball!" Ginny squeals, dragging the protesting brunette behind her.

Harry just waves with a laugh at the wide eyes and fear flashing through them on Hermione's face. He then walks by the many shops to begin his Christmas shopping.

* * *

Stepping into Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Hermione's eyes widen.

_"Oh Merlin help me; this is going to last forever..."_ she thinks, seeing the hundreds of dresses; rack upon rack in the huge store.

Letting go of Hermione's wrist, Ginny practically runs around the store, a quickly growing stack of dresses appearing in her arms. Hermione, once she comes out of her shock, begins slowly walking around to different racks, picking out dresses, but much fewer than her overly-excited best friend.

Out of nowhere, Ginny runs over, hidden behind a mountain of multi-colored gowns in her arms.

"Mione! Try these on!" she mumbles, pushing the girl towards the dressing rooms in the back, closing the door on the poor girl.

"Okay Ginny, hand me one at a time-" she is stopped by a flood of dresses being thrown over the door, landing on her.

With a scowl, she puts the first dress on; a hideous purple thing. Slipping it on, Hermione glances in the mirror and shudders. Falling to her knees, the bottom is so fluffed up by layers of some scratchy material, she can barely hold it down. The worst part is the fact that the top is haphazardly covered in a mess of purple rolls of material, attempting to pose as flowers.

Frowning, she stomps out of the dressing room at Ginny's cajoling, which immediately makes Ginny bust out into hard laughter. Not impressed, Hermione turns on her heel and marches back into the dressing room, arms crossed across her chest.

Hours of feathers, sequins, horrid combinations of blinding colors, much too long trains, and much too revealing slits later, Hermione is exhausted, sitting in the dressing room.

"Okay Mione, don't kill me, but there's just one more. I feel really good about this one!" Ginny's voice timidly floats through the door as a red dress is slid through the slightly opened door.

Reluctantly, Hermione slips on the gown and gasps.

When Hermione steps out of the dressing room, Ginny is talking with Harry, who already finished his shopping and was sitting on a couch.

"Um Gin-" Harry says, pointing at Hermione, who just stepped out of the dressing room.

Turning her head, Ginny leaps up, tears in her eyes and flies over to her friend, nearly tackling her to the ground.

"Mione! You look so bloody fabulous!" Ginny gushes, "I knew we'd find the perfect dress for you! Draco won't know what hit him!"

Blushing, Hermione grins but then stops, staring at her ginger friend.

"Wait, Gin, did you just say Draco? Instead of Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. So?" she shrugs.

Hermione can only grin and hug the girl again, but then lets her go, looking at the ground.

"What?" Ginny asks, noticing her looking at the ground.

"Well," Hermione says, looking up, "Nobody asked me to the dance yet..."

At this, Ginny's eyes go wide.

"WHAT? That idiot hasn't asked you yet?! I'm gonna bloody kill him!" Ginny explodes, mumbling to herself.

Hermione, eyes wide, looks to Harry, who cringes, knowing precisely who his girlfriend is referring to. Instead, he shrugs at the confused Hermione.

Breaking out of her muttering, Ginny smiles brightly at Hermione.

"It's alright! Just go change, and we'll go find accessories for you, m'kay?" Ginny says.

"What about your dress?" Hermione asks.

"Oh, don't worry. I already got mine over the summer. I'll show it to you later. Right now, go get that dress off and come on! I know the perfect shoes to go with that!"

Smiling at her friend's enthusiasm, Hermione nods and walks back into the dressing room to change into her everyday clothes.

Turning to Harry, Ginny plops down next to him.

"Why hasn't he asked her yet Harry?" Ginny whines.

"I've got no idea. We'll get him to though, if I know you," Harry says with a laugh.

Sitting up, Ginny beams at her boyfriend's confidence in her ability. Then Hermione walks out of the dressing room again, gown in hand.

"Alright, let's go!"

Ginny pulls Harry up, heading towards the register to pay for the dress.

After buying the perfect shoes, earrings, and the dress, the trio decide to stop at the Three Broomsticks for a drink to relax.

* * *

Draco, unbeknownst to the three, is also in Hogsmeade, preparing to initiate his plan: Get Granger, dragging Blaise along behind him.

"Why do I need to be here Malfoy?" Blaise complains, trudging behind the grinning blonde.

"Because!"

With a scowl, Blaise grunts, continuing to follow his friend into a nearby jewelry shop.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" an old man with half-moon glasses asks Draco.

"Yes, actually. I reserved a necklace here, under the name Malfoy?"

"Oh yes, yes. Quite the gift you bought," the man says, shuffling through a shelf under the register, pulling out a box, "For your special someone I assume?"

Grinning, Draco nods but rolls his eyes at Blaise, who wiggles his eyebrows at the blonde.

"Special someone mate?" Blaise laughs.

"Shove off Zabini," Draco mutters, paying for the small box with a thank you to the old shopkeeper.

Exiting the shop, Draco slips the box into his pocket and lifts his head to stride into another shop. Blaise slowly follows behind, just looking at the other shops. As they pass the Three Broomsticks, Blaise spots a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye and suddenly runs to catch up with Draco.

"Draco! I just saw Ginny, and if I know anything, Potter and Mione are with her." he says quickly, "They're in the Three Broomsticks."

"Alright, thanks." Draco says, turning back to the shop which they entered just moments before.

Walking up to the counter once again, Draco asks for a bouquet of calla lilies, which he happens to know are Hermione's favorite flowers.

Soon after, the two boys are walking out of that shop as well and making their way to Honeydukes for a treat.

Sitting outside of Honeydukes with their ice cream, Blaise looks at Draco curiously.

"What?" the blonde smirks.

"Nothing, it's just- you really care about Granger don't you?"

"Yeah, it's kind of terrifying actually." Draco grins lopsidedly.

"Well mate, good for you. She makes you happy, I can tell. You smile all the time now so that's great."

At that, the two boys lapse into silence once more, eating their individual ice creams.

* * *

"Alright Mione, so do you want to go shopping for your Christmas gifts now? I need to, so I figure we could do that together now if you wanted."

Nodding, Hermione stands, along with Harry and tosses a couple coins on the table, heading for the door. Walking down the street, Ginny spots a flash of platinum blonde sitting at a table with Blaise, and stops Harry in his tracks. Putting a finger to her lips, she leads Harry away.

Hermione continues walking, unaware that her two friends had left her. She grins, seeing Blaise and Draco up ahead and focuses on them.

"Hey Draco!" Hermione smiles, coming up to their small table.

Surprised, Draco turns, "Oh, hey Hermione!"

Blaise mock salutes the girl but then stands.

"I... I have to go buy stuff for my mum. Yep. See you guys later," Blaise says, with a wink at Draco before walking off, hands in his pocket.

With a smile, Hermione looks back to Draco and gestures to the now empty chair.

"May I?" she asks.

At Draco's nod, she goes and sits on the metal chair, looking at the blonde in front of her.

"So, Hermione... I was wondering," Draco begins, blushing before looking back at her, "Are you going to the ball?"

Leaning back in her seat, Hermione laughs, "Well it depends on if anyone asks me, I suppose. Why?"

Fiddling with his napkin, he nervously looks back at her, "Well I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna.. go.. with me?"

Suddenly the grin on Hermione's face erupts, lighting up her golden eyes as she leaps out of her chair and goes over to Draco, hugging him.

"Yes, I'd love to go with you Draco." she laughs.

"Well okay then!" Draco breathes, shocked at her excited reaction.

Blushing, Hermione sits back in the metal chair, keeping her smiling eyes trained on Draco.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Hermione shivers from the wind.

"You cold?" Draco asks, concerned, "Do you want to head back to the dorm?"

She nods, hugging her arms close to her and standing. Draco stands as well, walking over to her and taking her small soft hand in his, making another blush settle on Hermione's cheeks. Together, they walk the cold path back to the castle.

* * *

"YES!" Ginny shouts with a fist in the air, seeing the two walk away towards the castle.

_"He did it! The smarmy bastard did it,"_ Blaise chuckles.

Blaise had run into Ginny and Harry eavesdropping on the two as he walked away to give Hermione and Draco some privacy. Together, the three watched as Draco asked Hermione to the dance and all smiled at her excited reaction.

Grabbing Harry's hand, Ginny starts walking back to the castle, and Blaise follows along, rolling his eyes at the overly energetic Ginny and out of pride that Draco had finally asked Hermione to the ball.

"About time!" he smirks.

* * *

Arriving at the front of Hogwarts, Hermione attempts to slide her hand out of Draco's grip, but he holds strong, which only makes her smile grow wider.

Together, the pair enter the school, until they hear a voice behind them.

"Draco!" Blaise yells, finally catching up to the pair.

Draco turns towards his friend, "Hey, what's up?"

"We should hang out tonight," Blaise says, trying not to grin at the fact that the two are holding hands.

"Um yeah... okay that'd be cool." Draco shrugs.

"Do you mind if Harry comes too? Kinda like a 'guy's night' thing?"

"Aw Potter?" he jokes, "Kidding. Yeah sure, Harry can come too."

Harry and Ginny walk in a minute later, Ginny releasing her boyfriend to run over to Hermione, eyes sparkling.

"What am I doing?" Harry asks, hearing his name.

"Blaise wants to have a 'guy's night'," Draco says, air quoting the 'guy's night'.

"Oh, okay. I could go for that. See you later Gin?" Harry asks.

Nodding, the redhead begins to pull Hermione away from Draco.

Releasing his hand, Hermione laughs, "Okay well, guess this is my cue to leave!," gesturing to her arm, which was beign pulled away, "Bye Draco, see you later!"

Draco waves at Hermione, who is being pulled down the hall by an impatient Ginny. When he turns back to the two boys, he is met by two shit-eating grins.

"What?" he asks, knowing perfectly well what their deal was, walking away towards the Slytherin dungeons.

Harry and Blaise can only laugh at the blonde, who turns a pale pink color.

* * *

As soon as Hermione and Ginny enter Hermione's room, Ginny squeals.

"He asked you! FINALLY!" Ginny giggles.

Hermione can only blush as the redhead continues talking about how now she has to look perfect for the ball etc. etc. as Hermione zones out, clearly bored.

"Hello? Earth to Hermione?" Ginny says, snapping her fingers in front of Hermione's face.

"What?" she asks, "You want to know how it went?"

At this, Ginny's nodding so hard, her head looks ready to fly off.

"Fine," she says, rolling her eyes, "Basically, I went and sat after Blaise left and Draco was all nervous, it was so cute! Anyway, he was kind of mumbling, but he asked if I was going to the ball with anybody. I said no, so then he looked up all shy and was like, 'do you want to go with me?' and I was so excited! I jumped out of my seat and hugged him. Then we just kinda sat there and then I was cold, so I shivered. Then he asked if I wanted to leave, so we did and he held my hand the whole way back! And yeah, here we are now," Hermione finishes, grinning.

"Aw that's so sweet!" Ginny gushes.

Nodding, Hermione lays down on the bed, tired from Ginny's energy, thinking about the blonde and the conversation he must be having with Blaise and Harry.

* * *

Far away, in the Slytherin dungeons, sit blonde and black-haired Slytherins, smirking at a nervous looking Gryffindor-Harry Potter.

"So Potter, welcome to our lair," Draco chuckles at Harry.

"Ha. Ha. So funny, Malfoy," Harry dryly responds.

Blaise rolls his eyes and stares at Draco, "So? Tell us about it!"

Sighing, Draco relays the whole event with Hermione and pulls out the flowers and necklace and flowers from his pocket to show Harry.

"I'm going to give these to her when I pick her up," Draco grins, but then falters, running his hand through his hair, "Wait, I didn't get any Christmas gifts! What on earth am I supposed to get for Hermione?"

"Malfoy relax. You'll figure it out," Harry laughs at the nervous blonde.

After that, the three boys settle into a debate about some Quidditch team, arguing which one would win the Quidditch World Cup.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione on the other hand, were busy watching Hermione's favorite movie, 'Pitch Perfect', and laughing along to Fat Amy and the gang.

"Hm, that Jesse guy is cute," Ginny murmurs.

Hermione laughs and nods, taking another handful of popcorn.

The two girls continue to watch movies late into the night, until they both fall asleep, sprawled across Hermione's huge four poster bed, where they stay until the following morning.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I just had to put up another chapter for you guys. I watched Pitch Perfect the other day and come on, Skylar Astin- cute as hell, am I right ladies? Oh well, I think so. Anyway, yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Shout Out to to SexySelena666- please don't go totally insane okay? Thanks for reviewing! (: Also, thanks to Soccerisawesome19 for your review, and ANEwrites for the editing help! (:

Love y'all!  
xx  
Jess


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Almost There**

Sipping her pumpkin juice, Hermione briefly glances up from her book, smiling at her little group once again. The group of five, including her, had been joined by Neville and Luna, who Hermione considered good friends due to the war.

Right now, Ginny was laughing at Harry, whose face at turned red from something his girlfriend had said.

_"I wish I could have a relationship like them..."_ Hermione scrunches her nose, glancing at Draco.

Draco was smirking at Blaise, who happened to be looking over at a certain blonde girl at the table. Raising her eyebrow, Hermione's eyes fly to Luna, who is mumbling animatedly to Neville about wrack-spurts, or something like that. Poor Neville.

Neville was always a rather fearful bloke, she supposed, but she had also seen him grow up immensely during the war. Figuratively and literally. He was now about the same height as Harry, which said a lot; Harry was 5'11. Thinking of tall people now, Hermione returns her gaze to Draco.

What she didn't expect was for his silver eyes to return the favor, looking back at her golden eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Draco smirks at the girl, caught staring. Her only response is to flush a bright red, roll her eyes, and return to her book.

Laughing, Draco continues to watch her read. She looks so different without her long curls of years past; the short cut suited her face, framing it nicely. As for her face, it was perfect to him; her big brown eyes could get him to do anything, and her freckles were adorable, and her lips were so pink, he had to look away, overwhelmed that he was now friends with such a beautiful girl.

_"Alright Draco, relax, we're just at breakfast and she's reading a book. At least some things never change,"_ Draco smiles to himself.

Suddenly, Ginny stands beaming.

"Okay, so I just want to get it straight- everyone is going the ball, yes?" she asks, looking around at everyone.

Everyone nods, except for Luna, who looks back at her plate.

"Luna?" Ginny asks.

Looking up, Luna responds, "Yeah, well I don't think I'll be going, sorry. I hope you all have fun though!"

Thinking quickly, Blaise interrupts.

"Luna, you should go!" Blaise prompts.

He is joined by everyone at the table, insisting that she go.

"It's the last Hogwarts ball ever!" Blaise pushes, desperate for the girl to go.

"Okay, I suppose I can go." Luna sighs.

A cheer goes up from everyone involved, except from Draco, who is eyeing Blaise suspiciously, suddenly breaking into a grin in realization. Blaise just shrugs and returns to his toast.

Soon enough, the group is quiet, and everyone has to go to their classes.

Luna and Neville stand together; they have Herbology together. As they walk away, Blaise jogs to catch up with them.

"Oi, mind if I walk with you? My History of Magic class is on the way," he lied, looking only at Luna.

"Sure," the girl smiles, not noticing the strange look from Neville.

_"The History of Magic class is ridiculously far from Herbology!"_ Neville thinks, but then just shrugs, continuing on with the duo.

Harry has to go to his DADA class while Ginny has transfiguration. By then, the only two sitting at the table were Draco and Hermione, who had Charms together.

"Alright, let's go, don't want to be late, hm?" Hermione says to Draco.

Nodding, Draco stands from his bench and goes to follow her. To his surprise, Hermione intertwines her hand with his, as if it is the most natural thing in the world. At Draco's look, Hermione just smiles and continues down the hall, heavy books in her other hand.

Her mind however, was a different story.

_"Why on earth did I do that?"_ she ponders to herself, _"I didn't even think about it..."_

_"Well Hermione, maybe you need to turn off that big brain of yours sometimes,"_ she argues with herself in her mind.

With a sigh, Hermione gives up on the inner argument and simply enjoys the feel of his strong hand in hers.

Arriving in their Charms class, Hermione settles into her seat, laying her books, parchment and quills with ink neatly on the desk. Next to her, Draco is sprawled in his seat, looking completely at ease as he pulls a quill from his bag next to him.

The next hour, Draco's senses are filled with the sound of the professor yammering on and on, the scratching of a quill on paper as Hermione furiously scribbles notes, and the smell of her shampoo; vanilla.

The smell comforts him, so he settles back in his seat even more to close his eyes, just for a moment. This unfortunately is ruined by a prodding at his side, to which he cracks an eye open.

Hermione had poked him in the side to wake him up before going back to her notes quickly. She had missed a few minutes after watching Draco, she blushed. He was cute when he slept; he looked so relaxed and less like the Malfoy she knew once upon a time.

With a smirk, Draco shut his eyes and went straight back to sleep, much to the confusion of Hermione; who sleeps through a class that teaches such valuable things? Looking around the class, she figures out that the answer to her question is: basically everyone.

With a sigh, she returns to her notes, but relaxes a bit, letting her thoughts wander. Surprisingly, little doodles appeared in the margins of her parchment due to her thoughts. Realizing her distraction, she quickly scribbles over one that was a heart, not wanting to give anyone the wrong idea.

Eventually, the sleeping and bored to death students were released from the class. Hermione collected her notes and, stuffing all of her things into her bag, walks out of the room, Draco close behind.

The rest of the day was basically the same; dull and boring and no one cared because the winter holiday was in two days; the dance was tonight!

Returning to their common room, Hermione is met by a grinning Ginny who stands and pulls her up to Hermione's room. Draco rolls his eyes and walks up to his room to start his homework.

"Okay Mione, so the dance is tonight," Ginny says, "And I am here to make you look drop dead gorgeous, okay?"

Hermione just rolls her eyes and sits on the bed.

"Alright," Ginny says, still standing, "I'm going to go get Luna, and you go take a shower, m'kay?"

"Okay," Hermione says, standing back up.

"Okay good." Ginny says, flying out of the room and out of the dorm to find the quiet blonde Ravenclaw.

Hoping Ginny would be awhile, Hermione drew a bath and relaxed into it, trying not to be nervous about the ball.

A pounding on the door from her room drives Hermione out of her thoughts, making her, wrapped with a huge fluffy towel, walk in her room.

"Hello Hermione," Luna says.

"Hi Luna," flustered from being rudely interrupted by Ginny.

"Alright, so Mione here's your dress..." Ginny says, digging through the massive bag of things she brought with her.

Taking the gown, Hermione asks, "What on earth is in that bag Gin?"

Turning around, Ginny holds up a series of makeup materials, nail polishes, and hair styling equipment.

"Oh." Hermione says, genuinely nervous about the next hour.

Before she knew it, Hermione had changed into her gown and was watching Luna admire hers and Ginny pull a strappy heel on.

Hermione's dress is a strapless, sweetheart necklined gown in a deep red. It hugs her curves until at her knees, where it flares away. The bodice has a pattern in silver and black beading running across it diagonally. She slides on four inch black and silver strappy heels to match, and puts on a pair of silver hoops in the mirror.

Luna, as always, likes something a little different, so she put on an all light yellow, sequined dress that goes to her thighs. Paired with the dress is a pair of navy blue feather earrings, a turquoise owl necklace, and pale yellow peep-toe heels. Ginny had already done her nails in a deep blue, covering one nail with yellow flakes to match her dress. Makeup simple, Luna smiles at her reflection, her eyes plain except for black eyeliner on top and a bit of blue under her eyes.

Finally, Ginny is so happy, she can hardly breathe. Her slim figure is accentuated by the long flowing turquoise gown she wears, that cinches with another block of lighter turquoise at the waist. Daring to be bold, her eyes are brightly colored with a pale turquoise and black winged eyeliner. Paired with gold and turquoise bangles and a ring are her turquoise heels, peep-toe like Luna's. Staring into the mirror, Ginny puts the final touch on- a light layer of lip gloss.

Spinning around, Ginny squeals at the other two girls in excitement.

"You guys look smokin'!" she laughs, "I am so ready to go blow those guys away; they won't know what hit them!"

Luna just smiles at her redheaded friend with a far-off look in her pale blue eyes and plays with the sequins on her dress, liking the way they feel.

Hermione responds with a wide grin and once again approaches the mirror in shock.

_"Is this really me?"_ she asks herself, smoothing out her gown.

Taking a deep breath, she turns back to Ginny, "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

The boys, meaning Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Neville, had a much easier time, wearing classic tuxedos.

Draco and Blaise both wore crisp white dress shirts paired with black dress pants and blazers. Their shoes were shined to perfection, and their ties were thin, alternating green and silver stripes adorning them. With that, they were both ready. Except Blaise ended up having to wait an extra 15 minutes for the blasted blonde to properly ruffle his hair.

"Mate, who bloody cares?" he groans to Draco.

Shooting his friend a stern look, Draco turns back to the mirror for one final check.

"Alright fine, let's go. Geez."

Throwing his hands up in frustration, Blaise follows Draco out of the room and down to the common room to wait for the girls.

Harry and Neville arrived a few minutes later, dressed in similar outfits. Harry wore almost exactly the same thing as the two Slytherins, the only difference being that he wore a red bow tie as opposed to a regular tie in Slytherin colors.

Neville, to his utter embarrassment, had only brought the only tuxedo he had, which was horribly old, itchy, and out of date. Luckily, he managed to convince Harry to help him out, transfiguring his outfit into a navy blazer and slacks with a white shirt underneath. His tie was a golden color, so he still represented Gryffindor, if only just a bit.

So, the boys were all sitting in the Head's common room, chatting about many different things; Quidditch, winter holiday, NEWTS and OWLs, and many other things. But then the topic came to after graduation and what they were going to do.

Harry starts, "Well, I'm going to go into auror training; I feel like it makes sense because of the war and everything."

Nodding, Neville says, "That makes sense Harry. I can't say that's it for me though; I've had quite enough fighting for one lifetime. I'm going to see if I can be an apprentice or something to Professor Sprout, or take that job when she retires. I might even travel to explore for new species or something."

Nodding, Blaise joins in, "As fun as looking for plants sounds, Neville, I can't say I'd have a lick of patience for that. I'm with Harry; I'd go into the auror program probably. Or maybe become a lawyer. Something with the Ministry for sure though."

All three pairs of eyes looked over to the remaining person to speak, Draco, who had been very quiet.

"Um well," he says, clearing his throat, "I have to take over Malfoy Industries, which quite frankly I don't want to do, but I feel like I might be able to make it better; get rid of the dark magic influences and all that, y'know?"

Harry nods, impressed once again with the amount of change Draco has implemented in his life since the war.

After Draco's finishes, there is a tense silence. Just as Neville starts to speak, he is interrupted by a cough from the staircase leading to Hermione's room.

All the boys' eyes fly to the sound, jaws practically dropping to the floor.

First to descend the stairs is Ginny, gown flowing behind her. Harry stands to walk over to her.

"Merlin Ginny, are you trying to kill me?" Harry asks, taking in her whole outfit.

With a giggle, Ginny follows Harry back over to the couch.

"Just wait till you see Mione." she whispers to him.

Harry then turns back to the steps as Luna quietly walks down the steps, showing off her strong legs with her heels. A small smile is on her face as she sees the boys smiling at her. Blaise, almost without thinking, stands and practically floats to the blond girl.

"Whoa," he breathes, once in front of the small Ravenclaw.

Blaise quickly catches himself however, and holds his arm out for Luna to take. Taking his arm, Luna follows him over to Ginny and Harry, a deep blush growing on her cheeks from the close proximity of Blaise.

Draco, who is standing with his hands in his pockets smirking at Blaise, turns his gaze to stare intently at the bottom of the steps, waiting for Hermione. Despite the painful wrenching of his insides, his face remains calm, patiently waiting for her.

Blaise smirks, knowing exactly how Draco is feeling right now.

Slowly, part of a deep red dress is shown along with high strappy heels further up the stairs and Draco swallows, as Hermione continues down the stairs. Unable to believe how she looks, Draco takes a seat, eyes wide and jaw clenched.

Hermione, butterflies attacking her stomach, reaches the bottom of the stairs, taking in the boys' reactions. No one is saying anything, but then she glances at Draco, nervous that he thinks she looks awful. Dress lightly flowing around her legs, Hermione walks over to the group and to Draco, never breaking eye contact with his silver eyes that were now dark.

Finally regaining his senses, Draco stands up as Hermione approaches, nearly as tall as his 6' frame with her tall heels.

"Hi," she whispers, looking up at him.

"Uh, hi," Draco responds, unable to say anything else.

Laughing lightly, Hermione puts her hand on his arm and turns to the rest of the group.

"Ready to go?" she asks the group with a smile, despite the butterflies continuing to wreak havoc in her stomach due to Draco standing so close, smelling so good.

_"Dear Merlin, help me."_ she prays, beginning to walk forward towards the group and the portrait hole to leave.

_"Oh, real smooth Draco..."_ Draco mentally scolds himself as he walks towards the small group, Hermione on his arm.

Neville then hops up, following the group; the last one out of the portrait hole.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there everybody! So, I know, bad place to end this, but I swear the dance will be in the next chapter. If you're remotely worried about Neville, don't, because he'll be okay, not to worry. I put a link to the girls' outfits on my profile, if you want to check them out and see what the dresses actually look like. It's the bottom link.

Thanks to my reviewers Soccerisawesome19, kk1999, Little Miss Disney Geek, ANEwrites, and Mistyx7! You guys are fantastic!

Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed etc, it means so so so much to me!

Special shout out to ANEwrites again, for really reading well and helping me fix some things in the last chapter. If only she was a beta... :(

ANYWAYY thanks for reading!

Love you guys  
xx  
Jess


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Shall We Dance?**

* * *

Stepping into the Great Hall, Hermione gasps, gripping Draco's arm tighter in surprise.

_"It's beautiful,"_ Hermione gasps.

Truly, it was beautiful; the room was flooded with not the typical white light and snow with crystals everywhere, but instead was filled with warm colors that remind Hermione of her nights curled up by the fire reading a good book.

The lights are dimmed, casting warm shadows on the dance floor. Paired with the many torches placed around the hall and the warm glow of small orbs of light floating around the room, it seemed as if the room was literally glowing. The ceiling was enchanted not to look like the sky, but as if there were coals packed into the ceiling, glowing softly colors of deep blue, then orange, and then pale yellow.

Behind Draco and Hermione are a wide-eyed Ginny with a hand on a smiling Harry's arm, Luna with a typical far-off look being led by a proud looking Blaise, and Neville, who's eyes look about ready to bug out of his head.

Looking down at his date for the evening, Draco has to stifle a grin. The deep red gown Hermione has on fits in perfectly with the theme, making the Gryffindor glow. Her face, already alight with excitement, is damn near heart-stopping to Draco, as she turns to face him.

"This is incredible!" she whispers, staring at the molten silver that were Draco's eyes.

Smiling like a madman, Draco grins, "Well, you are here with me you know; what else did you expect?"

With a laugh, Hermione lightly smacks him on the arm before looking back at the group she had come with. Luna looked magnificent, her yellow dress lit up by the soft lights reflecting off the dress' sequins. Smiling at Hermione, Luna's bright blue eyes are a sharp contrast to the warm tones surrounding her, but it suits the quirky girl.

Ginny looks similarly in awe at the decorations, and looks over at Hermione. Hermione can only grin; Ginny's turquoise gown is just muted enough to blend with the warm colors, but is just enough of a contrast to be stunning. Ginny's hair, of course, fits right in with the whole scene.

Feeling a tug on her arm, Hermione returns her gaze to Draco, eyes alight with joy.

"Eh, wanna dance?" Draco asks.

"Sure!" Hermione grins, and turning to Ginny says, "Hey Gin, we're going to dance see you later?"

The girl responds with a sly grin and a wink towards Hermione.

Before Hermione can blush, Draco leads her over to the wide dance floor where other couples were dancing. Taking his hand in hers, Hermione places her hand on Draco's shoulder, feeling his other hand gently settle on her waist. Comforted by the closeness of each other, the two begin slowly spinning around the dance floor. For Hermione, everything else seemed to disappear other than the eyes that were glued to hers, watching her with genuine care.

It was in that moment that Hermione knew she genuinely cared for Draco, and perhaps a bit more than their casual friendship had shown.

_"Oh, don't lie to yourself Hermione, you fancy this guy!"_

_"But we're just friends!"_

_"Oh hush,"_ Hermione silences her arguing thoughts, focusing back on the boy holding her close.

Draco on the other hand, was losing it. He knew perfectly well that he had fancied Hermione for quite awhile, and now the world was letting him have a chance! Sending a thanks to Merlin, he smiles.

"What?" Hermione grins at his sudden smile.

"Nothin'," he says.

"Aw come on, tell me!" Hermione insists.

"Okay, okay," Draco fakes a roll of the eyes, "I was just thinking about how lucky I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm still alive first off," he laughs, But more importantly, not only am I friends with you, but I am dancing with you; the most beautiful girl in the room. I don't think things could get any better."

Tears in her eyes, Hermione smiles her biggest smile yet.

"Really? Thanks Draco!" Hermione responds, setting her head back on his shoulder.

The two simply continue to move around the dancefloor, blissfully unaware of the world beyond them.

Harry and Ginny were experiencing similar feelings dancing around the floor, except Ginny was doubly happy, for herself and for Hermione for finding a guy to make her happy.

"Gin?" Harry mumbles.

"Hm?" she responds, distracted.

"You're staring at them again, love." he chuckles.

Snapping her eyes back to Harry's deep green ones, she blushes, "Sorry. I'm just so happy for Mione! She's got someone, I've got someone, heck, even Luna's got someone now!"

At Harry's raised eyebrow, Ginny nods towards Luna, who has a dreamy expression, dancing with Blaise.

"I never knew Blaise had a thing for Luna" Harry notes.

"Yeah, I had no idea.." Ginny admits.

Smiles on both of their faces, they lapse into a comfortable silence, twirling around and around.

"So Luna," Blaise nervously starts, "How have you been since the war?"

"I've been alright," Luna smiles, "Hunting down those Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and all. How about you Blaise?"

"I've been doing alright. With mum gone, I've been mostly on my own, but Draco helps me out." he grins.

"That's good to hear! Sorry about your mum though" Luna returns.

"Eh, it's alright. She was never around much anyway," Blaise says, frowning.

"Well, that must have been because she didn't see how sweet you are. The nargles must be have messed with her head." Luna says, completely serious, "I'm happy to be around you."

Puffing his chest out cockily again, Blaise stops his questioning, content with quietly dancing to the traditional waltz-like music playing.

Eventually, the music shifts into more modern wizarding music, including the Hobgoblins among other popular wizarding bands. Even some muggle dance music is played, much to the excitement of the muggleborn witches.

Only a few people mulled about, watching the wild dancing as music pulse through the speakers, and one of these people is poor Neville, sitting quietly in a chair drinking some Butterbeer.

Eventually, Hermione becomes tired and drags Draco back to the table where Neville is sitting.

"Hey mate, why aren't you dancing?" Draco starts.

"Who'd want to dance with me?" Neville mumbles, looking at the ground, finishing off his butterbeer.

Elbowing Draco, Hermione speaks up.

"Neville! Go ask a girl to dance, don't just sit here all alone!" Hermione insists.

"I don't know anyone, Mione."

"Well then go meet someone!"

With a sigh, Neville turns in his seat, scanning the small groups of people sitting at tables scattered around the room.

"I don't see anybody who's alone," he quietly says, turning back to Hermione.

Brow scrunched, Hermione calls to Ginny, who ignores her. Harry however, is exhausted and drags his girlfriend over to their seats, plopping down in a seat near Draco.

"Tired mate?" Draco smirks.

Harry just rolls his eyes, slouching in his seat.

"Ginny." Hermione says, looking at the excited redhead.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anybody who came alone? Nevile here," she says, gesturing at Neville, "needs someone to dance with."

Perking up at the thought of something to do, Ginny scans the room, until her eyes land on a girl.

"Be right back," Ginny says to Hermione, leaping out of her seat.

Moments later, she returns, pulling the wrist of a girl in a long white gown, brown wavy hair pinned back in an elegant half up-do.

"This is Emma," Ginny says to Neville, "She was in my year, which I guess is your year now, and she's in a bunch of my classes. Emma, this is Neville."

Emma just nods at the nervous looking boy, who stands and nods, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Hello," Neville says.

"Hi," Emma says, a small smile on her face.

Neville, in a surprisingly confident way gestures grandly to the dance floor.

"Um, would you like to dance?" Neville says.

"Um, sure!" Emma replies, putting her hand on Neville's outstretched arm.

Together, the two walk off to the dance floor. Draco just smirks at his friend, and then takes a seat next to Hermione, two drinks in hand.

"Thanks," Hermione says, taking one from the blonde.

Ginny at this point is slouched in her seat next to Harry, sipping at her Butterbeer that Harry had gotten her.

"So Mione, this is pretty awesome hm?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah, it's so pretty!" Hermione responds tiredly, "But I'm tired already!"

"Do you guys wanna go hang out in the common room?" Harry asks, happy for an excuse not to dance anymore.

"What about Blaise?" Hermione asks, "And Luna and Neville?"

"I'll go tell them where we're going if they want to come," Draco says, standing up, "Go ahead, I'll meet you up there."

Ginny stands with Harry and begins leaving. Hermione stays seated, watching Draco maneuver around the dance floor, letting Blaise and Neville know where they're going. Neville is too infatuated to pay much attention, but with a whisper and a nod, Blaise and Luna decide to return to the common room as well.

"I thought you were going back to the common room?" Draco asks the still sitting Hermione, who stands.

"I wanted to wait for you."

"Oh, alright," Draco says, grinning and offering his hand.

With a smile, Hermione takes his hand and walks to the common room, making small talk with the trailing Blaise and Luna.

Soon, Draco, Harry, Neville and their dates are all sitting around the crackling fireplace on cushy couches and chairs, the pairs sitting together.

"So, how do you think Emma and Neville are doing?" Ginny asks.

"They seemed fine dancing together," Draco laughs, "They were certainly...friendly, shall we say."

"No way! What'd they do?" Ginny asks, sitting up a little taller next to Harry.

"Nothing, they were just dancing really, closely."

"Mhm, sure Draco."

Shrugging, Draco stands.

"You guys want food, drinks, anything?"

"Yeah Draco, can you bring me a glass of water?" Hermione asks, sitting with her feet under her.

"Yep," Draco nods, "Anybody else?"

"Actually some food would be great. Anything's fine," Harry says.

"I'll eat whatever he has," Ginny says, curling up to her boyfriend.

"Um, yeah anything's great," Blaise says.

"Luna?" Draco asks, looking at the dreamy-eyed girl.

"Hm?" she looks towards Draco, "I'm fine, thanks."

Shrugging, Draco walks to the kitchen, loosening his tie. Finding some extra sweets in the fridge, he grabs a glass of water and returns to the living room. Setting the things down on the table, he goes to sit down next to Hermione only to find that she is asleep. Draco just smiles and goes to sit next to her anyway.

Ginny can't help but grin tiredly at this, leaning into Harry even more.

Luna seems to be growing tired as well, leaning on Blaise's shoulder more and more.

Draco is surprised when Hermione grabs his arm and pulls him closer, leaning on him like a pillow, and smiling, relaxes again.

"Well mate," Harry says, chuckling, "Seems like we're not doing much, so I'm going to try to get Gin to bed. Thanks for the food though."

Draco just nods, trying not to wake Hermione.

Standing, Harry tries to pull Ginny with him before picking her up bridal style and carrying her out. Blaise soon follows behind, except Luna is able to shuffle by herself.

Soon enough, Draco is left alone with a sleeping Hermione, smelling her vanilla shampoo and can't resist pushing a loose lock behind her ear. Smiling, he yawns.

_"Well, I suppose it's time for bed. Neville will find his way back to the dorm."_ he thinks tiredly.

With that, Draco lifts a sleeping, and surprisingly light, Hermione up and carefully carries her to her room. After pondering whether to change her outfit or not, he settles with transfiguring her gown into simple flannel pyjamas, and after one last tired glance, shuffles to his own dorm.

Smiling at the thought of Hermione and how his life was going uphill from here, and how winter holiday was the next day, Draco shuts his heavy eyes and goes to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I'm sorry that took so long. I was writing until midnight last night, and my brain didn't want to cooperate and I'm tired and Spring Break is over and ugh. Happy Easter my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed this even though there wasn't much action or anything.

Once again, thanks to my reviewers FictionFlower13, Sam, SexySelena666, DramioneAgainstAllOds, Little Miss Disney Geek, Soccerisawesome19, and Mistyx7. You guys were on my mind as I was frantically trying to make this nice. (:

Sorry it's not my best chapter, but ah well. But I really like how the description of the colors and everything turned out at the beginning. What did you think?

Thanks for reading!

Love ya  
xx  
Jess


	17. Thank You!

Alright everyone, don't be mad please! I've actually been out of town for a few days at a National swim meet. The previous chapter was my awful attempt at an April Fools thing. Regardless, it has practically brought me to tears with everyone's support. You guys really rock!

I'm going to try to update soon, but seeing as I've missed 3 days of school, multiple quizzes etc. etc., it may be a little while. I had meant to update the day before I left, but I fell asleep (whoops).

Thank you thank you thank you everyone who reviewed, PMed, etc. it means so much to me!

Love you guys!  
xx  
Jess


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Alright, so it turns out that I had written a chapter right before I left and I meant to update, but I fell asleep, so here it is. Hopefully this will tide you all over for a few days. I'm actually really excited, looking over it now.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Home Away from Home**

Sitting on his bed, Draco stares at the wall, face scrunched into a frown.

_"Home. Mother. It will be nice to see mother, but I don't want to go back to that hellhole. Now all I'll think of is Hermione and everything that happened with her there..."_ Draco thinks.

Sighing, he pulls his tall frame from the bed and steps over to his black trunk, which he has had since first year. Grabbing it, he begrudgingly makes his way out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

A smile still planted on her face, Hermione wakes up with a yawn and a stretch. Suddenly remembering that she'd be going home today, she jumps out of bed, excited to see her parents. Being Hermione Granger, she is already packed and ready to go. Changing into a pair of loose jeans and a deep yellow sweater, she casts a levitation spell on her trunk and bounces down the steps.

Reaching the common room however, her smile fades, seeing Draco sitting on the couch looking confused.

"Are you alright Draco?" she asks, walking over to the quiet Slytherin.

"Yeah," he says, looking at HErmione, "Just thinking about seeing my mum again. I love her, but I don't love the manor, you know?"

"Believe me, I understand," Hermione responds, eyebrows raised.

"Right," he says, embarrassed about forgetting her opinion of the place, "Sorry about that, all of it. You know I regret all of that right?"

With a nod, Hermione smiles and places a hand on Draco's.

"It's alright. I forgive you."

At the girl's touch, Draco looks up into the shining gold eyes of Hermione's smiling face and feels overwhelmingly happy. So happy in fact that he can't resist as his head leans towards her slowly, placing a hand on her cheek to pull her in for a light kiss. Surprised, Hermione's eyes fly open but are soon relaxed again as Draco pulls back, standing from the couch and making his way to his trunk.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he says, hands in his pocket.

"Why are you sorry now?" she asks, standing up as well.

"Well I just- I don't know. I'm just sorry is all."

This time, Hermione is the one to give Draco a quick kiss much to his surprise and thrill as a jolt of electricity runs through him to his feet.

Smiling, Hermione walks to get her trunk and walks towards the exit. Looking back at Draco, she holds her hand out, inviting him to follow her. With an eyebrow quirked, Draco looks at the outstretched hand, heart soaring. He then regains his composure and takes her hand in his. Together, the two make their way out of the room.

"So, this is going to sound so lame, but does this mean that we're, um, going out?" Hermione says, blushing at her own words.

"Well if that's what you'd like Granger," Draco grins jokingly.

"Alright, so then we are," she cheekily replies.

Draco can only grin and attempt to hide the immense joy he truly feels from the words Hermione had just said.

_"I'm going out with her! Oh my Merlin I can't believe this. I mean, I'm Draco, so of course she'd want me, but at the same time, I'm Draco! She used to bloody hate my guts!"_

Despite his battling thoughts, Draco decided right there that no matter what happened between him and the Gryffindor, he would work hard trying to make it all up to her, no matter what.

* * *

Arriving at the front of Hogwarts, the pair are met by three other pairs. Ginny is smiling alongside Harry, as usual, Ginny's eyes full of giddy joy after seeing Draco and Hermione holding hands. Hermione just rolls her eyes, knowing the interrogation that is to come from the fiery ginger.

Also there is Neville with Emma, surprisingly relaxed with one another and holding hands. Hermione grins at Neville, who looks happier than she had ever seen him, in all of their seven years at Hogwarts.

Most surprisingly to the rest of the group however, is the way that Blaise Zabini saunters up, arm slung around Luna. Holding her close, Blaise's face is lit up in a way that even Draco hadn't seen in a long time.

"Everyone ready to go?" Hermione says, a grin splitting her face looking at all of her old and new friends looking overjoyed.

"Yep!" Ginny responds.

"Oh yeah, definitely ready for the holiday," Blaise laughs, "Glancing down at the small blonde next to him wearing her signature bottlecap necklace and a pale yellow sweater with muggle jeans and black boots.

The rest of the group just nod, looking happy standing next to their respectful person.

"Alright then, no use standing around here," Draco says, "Let's go!"

And with that, the group wraps up in cloaks and robes and shuffles through the bitter wind to the carriages waiting nearby. Flopping into a carriage, Draco right behind, Hermione sees that she is in the group of her, Draco, Ginny, and Harry. The other group must be Neville, Emma, Luna and Blaise, Hermione thinks to herself.

The ride is mostly silent and comfortable, aside from the fact that Ginny is staring Hermione down, clearly wanting to open her mouth. Squirming in her seat, she manages to keep quiet nearly the whole ride to the train.

"So, you two.." she smirks, gesturing to their holding hands, "This is new."

With a sigh, Hermione turns from the window and to her friend.

"Well, that's what people who are going out do, yes?" she says, "Hold hands?"

Ginny squeals and nearly knocks Harry's glasses off in excitement, giddy that she had guessed correctly.

"I knew it!" she continues, eyes twinkling.

Harry just laughs at his girlfriend and looks over at Draco's face, which has turned apologetic and is looking directly at Harry. Harry nods immediately, having no qualms with Draco dating Hermione. Looking relieved, Draco settles into his seat, Hermione leaning on him.

Soon enough, the four arrive at the train and board quickly to get out of the frigid wind.

"Merlin, it's cold outside!" Blaise grumbles, settling into his seat next to Luna in the large compartment.

"I know! Honestly, I hate the cold," Ginny shivers, burrowing into Harry's side.

Harry just rolls his eyes, putting his arms around the girl.

Draco laughs, "What? Big bad Zabini can't take a little cold?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, I once threw a snowball at you and it hit the back of your head," he grins evilly, "and you went and complained to your _mummy _about how cold it was!"

"It hit me in the face!" Draco protests, scowling at the chuckles from around the compartment.

"Fred and George once hit me with a snow cannon," Ginny says, sitting up in her seat.

"Really?" Neville shivers, "That must've been awful..."

"Oh yeah it was, but then mum took it and made them apologize and took their wands for a bit," Ginny laughs, "So it all worked out; I was only five or six at the time."

After a fresh round of laughter and smirks at the ginger, the cabin quiets down, everyone smiling.

"Aren't you two supposed to be patrolling or something along those lines?" Blaise smirks at the comfortable Hermione, leaning into Draco, whose arm is wrapped around hers.

"Let the prefects do it," mumbles Draco, "Honestly, what could possibly happen?"

Hermione however, stands, dragging Draco with her.

"That's what Harry and R- I said every year up to now, and look how that turned out!" Hermione smirks at the boy, "Right Harry?"

"Oh yeah, I mean look at us now! Sitting with you Slytherin lot no less!" Harry jokes.

Despite his grumbled protests, Draco allows himself to be led away by his girlfriend-yes, girlfriend- to patrol the train.

As soon as the glass door slides shut, Ginny perks up, restraining herself around Hermione.

Focusing on Neville, she asks, "So, Neville, Emma, how are you two?"

"Oh, um well-" Neville stumbles

"It's going really well, Neville's such a sweetheart!" Emma chirps.

Grinning, Ginny turns to Blaise, smirking.

"And has Blaise turned to mush for Luna?" she cheekily asks.

"I resent that!" Blaise scowls, "But yeah, I guess Luna balances me out and all that shit..."

Ginny can only laugh, settling back into her seat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco is trying desperately to restrain himself from screaming. With all of the glares and stares from other students, you'd think that he had grown a new head! The only thing keeping Draco relaxed is the small hand tightly gripping his.

_"No one will dare say anything to Hermione,"_ he smirks, _"But I swear, if anybody dares whisper anything more to me, they're so dead."_

Little does Draco know that Hermione anger is slowly growing as well, despite her attempts to ignore the whispers and stares.

_"We're going out! Why is that such a big deal around here?"_ she grumbles to herself, _"Honestly! The war is over!"_

Suddenly from behind the pair, a particularly tall fourth year Slytherin dares to stick his head out of a compartment and shout at the couple.

"Couldn't get a girl, eh Malfoy?" he smirks, "Had to settle for Miss Mudblood Gryffindor Princess?"

Draco's eyes turn hard and his hand flies to his wand, but before he can even think of a hex for the bold student, Hermione had marched right up to the boy, furious.

"How dare you?" she says, eyes blazing, holding her wand up, "First of all, it is none of your business who Draco or I date. Second of all, fifty points from Slytherin for using such a derogatory term!"

By now, several heads were emerging from surrounding compartments to stare at the bristling head girl and the quickly paling boy.

"The war is over ladies and gentleman!" she says, to the staring faces all around her, "We need to learn to get along and not follow such ridiculous beliefs such as blood superiority!"

She then turns back to the terrified student.

"Now, if I were you, I would get over whatever issues you have, and face the fact that blood makes absolutely no difference. Understand?"

The skinny boy can only nod, practically fainting at the intensity in Hermione's eyes and voice. Taking one glance at Draco's nearly lethal expression, he literally flinches, before retreating into the compartment from which he came.

Walking back to Draco, Hermione takes his hand and pulls him back to the compartment where their friends were. The couple, still furious, know perfectly well that next time, neither would be able to restrain themselves from hexing another bold student.

Marching into the compartment, Ginny looks up at Hermione with a smile. But the smile is soon replaced with a frown at Hermione's expression.

"What happened?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey hey, I'm back ladies and gentlemen, excited as ever!

Thanks to my reviewers Soccerisawesome19, Crimsondream11325, Mistyx7, ColteeYT, SexySelena666, Little Miss Disney Geek, chocolatesnipe, ANEwrites, sarah. , kk1999 and FictionFlower13, you guys keep me writing!

Thanks for all of the positive words and ideas, etc. they mean so much more than you can imagine!

Love you all!  
xx  
Jess


	19. I'm getting there!

Hi everybody,

Alright, well I have been working on the latest chapter for forever, and I'm really really sorry to keep you waiting! I've got a bit of writer's block actually. If you have any ideas for over winter break (in the story) between Draco and Hermione that you'd love to see in the story, feel free to shoot me a PM. If not, hang on, I'll try to get the chapter up soon! Thanks for being so patient!

Y'all rock!  
xx  
Jess


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**  
**Not Always Alone**

After explaining the spat with the fourth year to the small group, Hermione is propped against a still angry Draco.

"Well that's absolutely ridiculous!" Ginny says, standing from her seat, "Who was it? I bet it was that bloody McNamara. Why I ought to..."

With a sigh, Harry pulls her back onto the seat next to him.

"Gin, yeah it was stupid, but that's all it was; stupid. Let's try to forget about him, yeah?" Harry reasons, "It's winter holiday after all."

His only response is a grunt from the fiery redhead, who stares out the window. Hermione, anger abating, relaxes back against Draco, which earns a cheeky smirk from Blaise.

"What, Zabini?" Draco snorts.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." he smirks.

Rolling his eyes, Draco turns his glance to the window, watching the trees and grass go by.

* * *

"Hermione, come on!" Ginny says, following behind Harry through the train.

Looking back at Draco still getting his trunk, she responds.

"Yeah, just a minute alright?"

With a nod, Ginny hops off the train and runs to the familiar face of Molly Weasley.

"Hey," Hermione says, turning back to Draco, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he grumbles, "I guess so. I just really don't want to go home, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that; my parents don't care for magic much," she looks towards the ground.

Shrugging, Draco makes his way off of the train, Hermione following beside him. Before she knows it, in front of her is none other than Narcissa Malfoy. Restraining her urge to scream, Hermione stands her ground next to Draco, holding her even gaze.

"Mother." Draco says to the older witch.

Much to Hermione's surprise, a smile breaks out on Narcissa's face as she goes to hug her son.

"Draco!" she says, "I've missed you so!"

Pulling back, she pulls her eyes from her son and turns towards Hermione.

"And you must be Hermione!"

Hermione can only nod and stifle a smile at Draco's withering look behind the two.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, it's nice to see you." Hermione says, holding out a hand.

Instead of accepting the hand however, Narcissa just pulls the girl into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispers, "Thank you for helping my son."

Hermione's eyes go wide as she pulls back, but the crystal blue eyes of Narcissa are back to her son, who is clearly embarrassed.

"Mother, can we just go please?" Draco says.

"Oh, yes absolutely," Narcissa grins, "You must be exhausted!"

With a roll of the eyes, Draco pulls his trunk from the ground and turns towards Hermione.

"So, um..."

"Yeah, well I guess I'll see you later, Draco?" Hermione flushes.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Well Hermione," Narcissa interrupts, "Won't you be joining us? Considering that you're Draco's girlfriend?"

"No, I'm going to stay with my parents, I haven't seen them in awhile," Hermione responds, blushing madly.

"Alright dear," Narcissa nods, "But feel free to visit anytime!"

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh, pish posh, call me Narcissa, dear!"

Hermione only nods, before turning to Draco, blushing madly. Catching the hint, Narcissa levitates Draco's trunk away. As soon as the blonde is gone, Hermione flies to Draco, whose arms wrap strongly around her.

"I'll miss you," she whispers.

"I'll miss you too," Draco says, inhaling the smell of her shampoo with a smile.

Pulling away, the two smile softly at each other before walking their separate ways.

* * *

Across the muggle train platforms, Hermione spots her parents, who beam as they see their daughter approach them.

"Hermione!"

"Mum!" Hermione beams, running over to her mother, throwing herself into a hug.

"Good to have you home, Mione," Tom Granger says, smiling at his daughter.

Before long, the three are packed into their black Jeep, chatting about how life had been.

"So Hermione, how are Harry and Ron?" Nancy asks.

"Harry's doing really well!" Hermione beams, "He's actually going out with Ginny now and they're doing wonderfully."

"Excellent! How is Ron?"

At this, Hermione clenches her jaw, taking a deep breath before responding.

"He's... well actually he was expelled."

At this, Mrs. Granger practically drives their car off of the road in shock.

"Ronald? Sweet Ronald; the one you were dating?" Mrs. Granger responds after regaining control of the car.

Sensing his daughter's tense demeanor, Tom Granger reaches a hand over to settle on his wife's leg with a firm look. Raising an eyebrow, Nancy looks at her husband and then glances through the mirror to her daughter.

Seeing Hermione's sad face, she nods.

"You'll be so glad to see what we did with the backyard!" Mrs. Granger says, "Remember that old shed we had?"

With a sniff, Hermione whispers, "Yeah."

"Well," Mrs. Granger says, with new excitement, "We fixed it up, and now it's actually quite nice! You'll love it."

"That's great mum!" Hermione halfheartedly says, trying to push the awful redhead out of her thoughts.

After another half hour of driving, the three pull into the driveway of a moderately sized, two-garaged house.

Stepping out of the jeep, Hermione smiles. The house is painted white, the pale blue shutters and front door creating an old farmhouse feel.

Grinning, Hermione levitates her trunk behind her and practically skips up to the front door. Once inside, she sighs, looking around. To her right, there is a large sitting room with three well worn olive couches settled onto the deep hardwood floors around a large flat screen television.

Leaving her trunk behind, Hermione wanders into the kitchen, decked out in stainless steel and white painted wood that match the pale tiles on the floor. Grabbing an apple from the basket on the counter, Hermione continues walking, taking in her childhood home happily. After wandering around in the small office, playroom for when her cousins visit, and the dining room, she finds herself at the back door.

"Do you want to go look at the shed?" Hermione's mom asks from behind her.

"Sure!" Hermione grins, pushing the screen door open.

Stepping out onto the porch, Hermione can only stand and smile, seeing the backyard where she grew up; HER backyard. The deep green of the grass felt good between Hermione's toes as she walked towards the towering oak tree in the center of the yard.

Suddenly she gasps, turning towards the miniature house settled a few meters away. Running towards it, she laughs with excitement, opening the small door to the shed, which looks the same as her actual house.

Like a little kid, Hermione steps into it, closes the door and little blue window shutters and sits down, looking at the piles of stuffed animals and books from her childhood.

"Hun, do you want to come back in? Get settled a bit?" Hermione's mom interrupts through the small blue door.

"Sure mum," she responds, standing, "I can't believe it! It looks so great, thank you!"

Hugging her daughter, Nancy walks back into the house.

Before long, Hermione finds herself standing in the center of the bedroom she spent years upon years in as a child. In the center of the room sat a large four poster wooden bed covered with pale green and purple striped sheets. Next to the bed was, what else, a large bookcase packed full of a wide range of texts. Plopping down into her oversized egg-shaped purple chair, Hermione sighs, glad to be home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco slouches down into the pale brown leather couch situated in front of a huge stone fireplace blazing and crackling.

"Draco dear," Narcissa says, "Do you need anything before I leave? I'm going out to the market for a bit."

"No, thank you mother, I'm fine."

With a nod, Narcissa steps over to the fireplace and grabs a handful of green floo powder. In an eruption of green flames, the woman vanishes to leave Draco alone with his own thoughts.

Face scrunched, Draco stands and turns from the still burning fireplace towards the massive kitchen made up in the latest stainless steel appliances and dark wooden cabinets.

"Midge!" he shouts, and a small house elf appears.

"Yes Master Malfoy?" the house elf asks.

"Do you know where my owl is?"

"It is in your room, sir."

Nodding, Draco turns away towards the large flight of stairs in the front before turning back.

"Oh, and Midge?"

"Yes sir?"

"Thank you."

With a toothy grin, Midge nods, before disapperating away.

With a sigh, Draco climbs the long stairs to his bedroom, two levels above him. Finally reaching the floor, he passes by dozens of dusty paintings and portraits, reminding him just why he hates this house so much. Shuddering, Draco makes his way quickly to his room, closing the door behind him with a relieved sigh.

A chirpy hoot is heard across the room from a large cage. Draco's large dark grey, nearly black, eagle owl hops around, excited to see the boy again. Walking over to the cage, Draco rubs the feathers on its head and sits, simply thinking for a moment.

_"I've got it! I'll invite Hermione to some tea! Mother and I were going to stop by the shop anyway..."_

Since Draco was young, he and his mother had found refuge in a small tea shop called 'Tee Hee Teas' in the nearby town, in muggle London, believe it or not. Draco always figured that explained the ridiculous name! Just a walk away from The Leaky Cauldron, it was a place for the two to relax away from Lucius' rants and violence, but was close enough to home to be considered 'safe'.

With a wide grin, Draco grabs a sheet of parchment from the dark wooden desk he is sitting at and pulls an ink pot from the drawer beside him.

**_'Hermione,_**

**_I was wondering if you would care to join me for tea in a few days? Whenever you are available. I hope your break is going wonderfully, I miss you. You may bring your parents if you'd like, I'm going to bring my mum. Simply because it is our favorite tea shop and it has been since I was young. It's called 'Tee Hee Teas' and it is a block or two from Leaky Cauldron in Muggle London._**

**_Hope to see you soon._**

**_Yours,_**  
**_Draco'_**

Looking it over, Draco grunts in approval before releasing his owl from its cage to tie the note to its foot with a bit of twine.

"Alright mate, go deliver this safe and sound alright? To Hermione Granger."

With a peck on his hand, Draco opens his window and lets his owl free, watching until it is nothing more than a speck in the far distance.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the great responses and ideas! This chapter was inspired in part by ANEwrites, so thank you!

Thanks to all my other reviewers, for the positive words: CrimsonDream11325, ANEwrites, caverly hale, Soccerisawesome19, and SexySelena666.

To whatareweafraidof, if you're still reading, thanks for stating your opinion, I totally respect that, but keep in mind, I'm not done yet, so try to restrain the complaints, alright? Thanks! I'll try to add in a bit just for you.

Thanks once again to everybody!

Love you guys!  
xx  
Jess


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 17**  
**Parental Pressures**

* * *

Pacing around his room, Draco chews the side of his mouth in impatience.

"Where is it? It should be here by now..." he says.

It had been a day since he sent the letter inviting Hermione and her parents to tea with him and his mother, and the pressure was getting to him.

With a grunt, he throws himself onto the thick blankets on his bed. Shutting his eyes, he tries to relax and block out the millions of scenarios going through his head about his mother meeting Hermione's parents.

_"What if they hate each other? What if Hermione's parents hate me? What if-"_ he sits up, _"What if they don't let me see her anymore!"_

With that thought, Draco stands once again and lurches over to his bathroom to get a shower. Stepping into the large tiled bathroom, he walks over to the sink, staring into the mirror. Rubbing his face, he sighs.

_"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to trust Hermione,"_ he thinks, _"and that her parents are as forgiving as she is..."_

Pulling off his shirt, he grabs two towels and steps into the glass-walled shower, turning the water up to scalding, letting it burn his stress away.

* * *

Hermione had indeed received the letter from Draco, and is currently sitting on her messy bed with a quill and piece of parchment in hand. Rubbing her head, she leans back onto her pillows with a grunt, thinking about how to respond.

_"Mum and dad want to meet him,"_ she thinks, _"But I didn't tell them it was Draco. Would they even remember?"_

Sitting back up, Hermione goes to work penning a response for him.

_**"Draco,**_

_**I'd love to meet you for tea, and my parents would like to come along as well. Just one thing- I haven't told them that it's you yet, because I haven't been able to explain the whole situation completely. I am hoping that once they meet you and interact, then I can tell them who you are. And by that time, I'm sure they'll love you like I do.**_

_**See you soon,**_  
_**Hermione"**_

Biting her lip at the use of the word love, she stares at the parchment before shrugging and going over to her window to the large owl patiently waiting for her response.

"Here you go," she says, tying the letter to its leg and after giving it a pet, opening the window.

At once the bird flies away, disappearing among the clouds.

"He won't overthink it," she says, "I hope."

And with that, Hermione sighs, turning towards her small bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Draco feels much more refreshed before going over to the mirror once again, towel wrapped around his waist.

Picking up the gel sitting on the counter, he inspects his hair again before putting the bottle down.

_"Time for a change, I'd say,"_ he smiles to himself, hair falling around his face.

Walking into his bedroom once again, he starts walking over to the large closet before noticing something outside his window.

"Midge!" he practically shouts, running over to the window to let the bird in.

With a hoot, the bird settles on its perch, holding its leg out towards the impatient blonde.

Reading through the letter frantically, Draco sits, glad that he'd be able to see her so soon.

With that in his mind, he stands once again, going towards his closet.

Once dressed in black jeans and a pale grey V-neck T-shirt, he steps out of the closet, brow furrowed.

Sure, he was ecstatic to see Hermione, but would her parents hate him once they know it's him?

Groaning, he stomps down the endless flights of stairs towards the dining room, where his mother is sitting.

"Hello Draco," his mother smiles, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

Nodding, Narcissa returns to cutting her stack of pancakes covered in strawberries and whipped cream.

"Um, actually mother, can I ask you something?" Draco says.

Returning her focus to her son, she nods.

"Alright, well you remember how we were going to visit the tea shop in a few days, yes?"

Again, Narcissa nods.

"Well," he looks down, "Is it alright that I invited Hermione and her parents to join us?"

Laughing at her son's nervous face, she responds, "Sure! No problem for me!"

Much to her amusement, Draco's head shoots up in disbelief.

"Really?" he asks, "Even if they're muggles?"

"Oh Draco," she rolls her eyes, "I've gotten over all of that blood nonsense. I'm sure they're lovely people. Especially with how Hermione turned out!"

Draco can only nod, heart filling with joy at his mother's changed perspective and love of sugar covered pancakes.

Digging into his own eggs and bacon, Draco's brain once again goes into overdrive imagining how the teashop situation will unfold.

* * *

Two days later, Hermione stands in front of her closet, perusing her array of dresses and nice outfits which, thanks to Javíer, was pretty massive. Running her hands over the materials, she walks into the magically expanded closet.

_"Should I wear red? Or maybe green for Draco?"_ she ponders, before stopping in front of a simple red dress. With long sleeves, it was perfect for the weather, and with the gold accents running down the sides, it was just nice enough to go out in and screamed Gryffindor.

Pairing it with a pair of gold ankle boots, a golden leaves metal headband, and a bracelet of pearls and gold, Hermione stands in front of the mirror. With the final touches put into her makeup of gold eyeshadow and mascara matched with simple gloss, Hermione was ready to go.

Walking down the stairs to her parents, she hears a whistle.

"Dad! Is that really necessary!" Hermione groans in embarrassment.

"Well hun, you look pretty snazzy, this guy must be special, hm?" her dad laughs.

"Yeah, he is," Hermione responds, somewhat nervous.

Luckily, her father misses the expression, turning towards Hermione's mum, who enters, flustered.

"Alright, alright, come on you lot!" she says, digging through her purse for her car keys, "Don't want to be late, hm?"

Laughing, Tom puts his hand on his wife's shoulder, pulling the keys out of his pocket.

"Relax, love. I've got 'em."

Grabbing the keys, Nancy turns to her daughter, "Ready love?"

At Hermione's nod, Nancy bustles out the door into the winter wind towards their jeep parked out front. Pulling on jumpers, Tom and Hermione follow suit, walking fast to avoid the bitter wind.

* * *

_"Where are they!"_ Draco thinks, looking at his newly acquired muggle gold Rolex. Only the best for a Malfoy of course.

"Draco, relax! They'll be here any minute now." Narcissa scolds, glancing at the menu in her spot.

Wearing a simple silver gown, Narcissa is as calm as a cucumber, unlike her son, who despite his sharp blue button down and black slacks, looks frazzled.

At Draco's persistance, Narcissa tries again.

"Draco! Sit down love. They'll be here."

Giving in to his mother's stern expression, he sits next to her, practically drinking the whole glass of water in front of him before reaching for a menu.

At the tinkling of a bell, Draco's head shoots up towards the door, down the length of the restaurant. Entering the restaurant was a clearly muggle couple, wearing simple but nice outfits. Behind them however, was it? Is it? Yes! Hermione stepped out from behind her parents, looking embarrassed.

Chuckling at her face, he stands with a grin, waving the trio over. Hermione sees him first, walking towards him grinning from ear to ear. Her parents follow soon behind, looking curious.

Narcissa at last stands towards the newcomers with a pleasant smile on her face.

Hermione immediately goes to hug Draco, who returns the favor happily. At Tom Granger's cough, the two break apart.

"Oh right," Hermione says, "Mum, dad, this is Draco and his mother, Narcissa."

Nervous as to their reaction, Hermione stays close to Draco.

"Hello! I'm Nancy, Hermione's mum obviously." Nancy chirps, holding her hand out to Draco and then Narcissa.

Once Nancy takes a seat at a wooden chair around the neatly set table, Tom Granger makes his introductions, mentally approving of Draco's confident handshake. With a nod, he sits next to his wife.

Hermione follows suit, sitting beside her father and Draco on the other side, next to Narcissa.

Shifting nervously, Draco looks around the table at the group looking at their menus before glancing around the restaurant.

It had a simple design, but the true beauty was in the details. The carpet had elaborate patterns of many colors that matched the pearl-white walls surrounding them. The round tables and chairs were made of a mahogany wood, the tablecloths white and covered with fine silverware and crystal glasses. A centerpiece of flowers tied the carpets and pale walls together.

Eventually, a silence descended upon the group, much to Draco's never ending worry.

"So, Narcissa, how has your break been so far with Draco home?" Hermione asks, breaking the silence.

"Oh, wonderful! It's nice having someone home, especially in that house, it's too big for just one person!"

"I can definitely understand that!" Hermione laughs.

"I'm sure your parents have enjoyed having you home again Hermione, yes?"

"We definitely have," Nancy speaks up, "her father missed his little girl, hm?"

At this Tom grins, nodding his agreement.

"Mum!" Hermione groans, flushing pink.

Draco smirks at her embarrassment, loving the pink on her cheeks.

Catching his smirk, Hermione raises her eyebrow at him. Draco just smiles back, looking innocent as ever.

"So, Draco," Tom speaks up, watching the boy, "Do you have plans for after graduation?"

"Um, yes actually. I will take over my father's company," Draco cooly responds, "I hope to improve its business and then I plan to hire more staff so that I can have free time."

"What kind of business does the company associate with?" Tom asks.

At this, Hermione pays closer attention, never having learned much about Malfoy industries.

"Well, we mostly deal in other businesses, investing in them and getting the new ones off the ground. I hope to expand this to include muggle companies in the future as well."

Hermione smiles, pleasantly surprised at his ideas.

Tom however just nods, honestly liking the boy more and more.

Eventually their food arrives, inviting another blanket of silence, but this time much more companionable silence.

Draco is chatting with Hermione quietly, happy as a clam, before he is inturrupted by Tom saying his name.

"Yes?" Draco responds.

"I was wondering," he asks, "What's the name of the company?"

"Erm," Draco says, glancing at Hermione, who just shrugs, hoping fo the best, "Malfoy Industries."

Eyes widening, Tom sputters, "Malfoy? That's your name?"

"Yes?" Draco says, fearful of the man's reddening face.

Hermione looks at her father, alarmed, knowing precisely where she gets her temper from.

"Dad!" she whispers harshly, "Don't you dare make a scene!"

"I'm not going to make a scene!" he responds, glaring at Draco, "But would you like to explain to me why you are currently dating that bully who would torture you every day as a child?!"

"Dad," she says, holding back tears at his anger, "He has changed! He isn't a kid anymore! You have been talking to him all night and you know that he isn't the prejudiced boy he used to be!"

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"Dad!"

Before Tom can respond however, Narcissa replies.

"Excuse me, but please allow me to explain, Tom," she says calmly, "Draco and myself were both greatly influenced by my late husband, Lucius. He was an evil man who unfortunately corrupted not only my life, but my son's. I will apologize right now for the both of us, for we did horrid things and were not the best people to speak to your daughter."

Tom, growing less angry, grunts at the woman.

"Furthermore, I would like to apologize to Hermione for any pain we have caused her, and you as well Tom and Nancy."

Sighing, Nancy nods at the woman's sincere words. Tom however crosses his arms, glaring oncemore at Draco.

"I want to hear it from him."

"My father was an evil man, and unfortunately, I was dragged into his lifestyle, causing me to act horribly towards Hermione," Draco speaks up, challenging Tom's gaze, "And for everything, I am so, so, sorry and I know and want to spend the rest of my life making up for it."

Hermione at this point is grasping Draco's hand so hard, his hand is white. Draco just squeezes back, relaxing as Tom's face softens at the boy.

"Alright son, I believe you," he relents, shooting a face that clearly says, 'hurt my daughter and you're dead.'

Draco smiles at Hermione before speaking again.

With the issue abated, the trio returns to a comfortable silence, waiting for their desserts to arrive.

Digging into a piece of strawberry cheesecake, Hermione smiles, glad to have such a great family and boyfriend. Similarly, Draco is watching the brunette's moves, grinning madly that her father approved. Sort of.

The adults however, were oblivious to the eye games the two were playing over their pieces of cake and continued to chatter on about both the wizard and muggle worlds. Narcissa, much to Tom and Nancy's surprise, was fascinated by the muggle world, asking questions as simple and ridiculous as what a toaster is.

About half an hour later, Nancy finally noticed her daughter's gaze, and her smile that glowed. Watching her interact with Draco, Nancy knew that Draco was the one. At that moment, she decided to leave the two alone for the night.

Turning to Tom, she says, "Well, I think it's time to head out, what do you think?"

Turning, Hermione looks up at her mom, preparing to stand and follow them.

"Oh, Hermione, stay," Nancy says, "We'll see you in the morning, hm? Go see a movie or something!"

"Really?" Hermione says, shocked.

Nancy just nods, smiling at her excited daughter.

"Thanks mum! I'll see you later!"

"Bye love."

And with that, Nancy dragged away a disgruntled Tom Granger before he had even the slightest chance to protest.

Turning back to Draco, Hermione grins like a madwoman.

"You know," she says, wrapping her hand around his hand, "I've had an idea this whole time."

"And what," he says, kissing her forehead, "is the idea in that brilliant brain of yours?"

Giggling, Hermione responds, "We should have a party!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"A party! With all of our friends at school; Ginny, Harry, Blaise, etc. etc."

"Hm, not a bad idea at all!" Draco says, "Owl me about it, alright?"

"Alright!" Hermione grins, "But for now, do you want to go see a movie? There's a theater nearby!"

Draco's face then contorts into a confused form of arched eyebrows.

"What on earth is a move-ee?" he asks increduously.

"Oh, it's like moving pictures but longer. It's so much fun, come on!"

Shrugging, Draco takes Hermione's hand again and turns towards his mother who is already gone. All that is left is a small note on the table.

_**"Have fun you two! See you in the morning Draco.**_

_**Narcissa"**_

With their parents' blessings, the two were out the door arm in arm, making their way to the theater.

* * *

After a night of jumbo popcorn, laughter, and tears, Hermione and Draco found themselves across the street from the Leaky Cauldron in muggle London, grins wide on their faces.

"What movie was that again?" Draco laughs, still holding an empty popcorn carton.

"It was called Silver Linings Playbook!" Hermione laughs, "and that's the last time I'm telling you!"

Mock frowning, Draco looks at Hermione and slowly raises his index finger.

"Come on love, just one more question?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione nods.

"Who was that gorgeous brunette?" he cheekily grins, "I mean honestly! She looked GOO-uf!"

Looking down at his girlfriend, he grins, seeing the frustrated look on her face.

"What!" he grins, "Surely you don't think I meant she looked better than you, love?"

At her continued frown, Draco pulls her towards him and wraps her in his arms.

"Because," he whispers into her ear, "YOU'RE the most gorgeous brunette I know."

At this, tingles fly down Hermione's back as a grin grows on her face. Reaching her arms around his waist, she responds.

"Well, I guess you're not so bad either.."

Stepping back in mock hurt, Draco proclaims, "You GUESS?" watching Hermione's face light up with laughter once again.

At his mock pout, she only rolls her eyes before stepping towards him. Standing on her toes, she gives him a quick kiss on the nose.

"Bye Draco." she says, stepping away once again.

Stealing one last hug, Draco nods, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

Pulling away, Hermione walks towards muggle London, but before she gets far, she hears a shout.

"Don't forget about the party!" Draco shouts over his shoulder, not turning away from the decrepit looking Leaky Cauldron.

"Of course not!" she laughs, "Bye!"

Grinning, Draco continues into the dark building, welcoming the comforting heat within.

Hermione however, just holds one arm with her other hand and continues walking down the city street, a smile plastered onto her face. The cold is no problem thanks to a heating charm. After a few more blocks, she looks around. Finding the streets empty, she turns on a golden heel and with a loud CRACK, apparates home.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey hey all. Man this week has been so tough. With the Boston Marathon bombings, school, another student death, and everything else, I've been so busy and pretty stressed, so sorry for the horribly late chapter! And I'm sorry that the ending pretty much sucks. I'm just exhausted and it's practically midnight.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed; you guys rock! Vaneesa85, CrimsonDream11325, SexySelena666, Little Miss Disney Geek, and ANEwrites, you guys are awesome, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Alright so here's a question- I keep posting links to outfit pics etc. on my profile page. Do any of you actually look at them? Or is it just odd? I'm just curious, so I can know whether to get rid of them or not. Let me know either by review or PM, thanks!

Final thing- thanks to ANEwrites for inspiration in this chapter, and to MacaqueAttack713 for upcoming chapter(s) inspiration!

Love you guyssss  
xx  
Jess


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: HEY WAIT STOP READING. GO BACK TO THE LAST CHAPTER. I updated the ending, so it is a lot better, and the conclusion makes a lot more sense. Thanks!**

**Chapter 20**  
**PARTY CRASHER**

Waking up with a groan, Hermione stretches before simply sitting amongst her pillows to do her favorite thing-think. As her thoughts continue, her smile grows as memories return of the night before at dinner.  
"_Party!_" suddenly runs through her mind, spurring her into action.  
With a laugh at her own expense, she steps over to her owl at the window, grabbing a quill, ink, and some parchment along the way. Scratching her still messy hair, she begins to write.

_**Hey Draco,**_

_**Just want to say how fun dinner was last night. I'm glad you enjoyed the movie. The brunette, by the way, was Jennifer Lawrence. Very famous. Anyway, here are some ideas I have for the party:**_

_**-music (muggle and magical)**_  
_**-food (DUH)**_  
_**-fire pit (I'll show you what s'mores are!)**_  
_**-games**_

_**That's all I have right now, but if you have any other ideas, let me know by sending something with Monty. Yes, my owl's name is Monty. I just woke up, so my brain isn't quite functioning yet.**_

_**See you soon,**_  
_**Hermione**_

With a flourish, Hermione attaches the letter to her owl and opens the window briefly, attempting to keep the frigid air outside. Closing the window again, she smiles, and with a yawn shuffles away to get ready for the day.

* * *

**RON'S POV**

* * *

_"So they really do fancy one another..."_ Ron thinks, sitting on the dusty floor of his new flat surrounded by boxes.

Ron had recently found a flat on the edge of the muggle and magical worlds, near the theater where Draco and Hermione had gone to the movies the night before. He recently moved in, and was now sharing the three bedroom flat with a roommate, Barney, who was a squib and lived in the muggle world. He worked in an office further into the city, but was currently helping Ron settle in.

"Hey mate, want any help with those boxes?" Barney says, looking into the small room at the redhead on the floor.

"Hm?" Ron says, looking up, "Oh, yeah that'd be great, thanks mate."

"No problem."

With that, the two men continued unpacking boxes of clothes, pictures, a few books, and of course Ron's Chudley Cannons memorabilia. When it came to the pictures however, Ron had to sit back down, holding a picture of Harry, Hermione and himself in second year. In fact, it was the same picture Hermione had looked at a few weeks earlier.

"You alright mate?" Barney says, watching the forlorn ginger carefully.

"Yeah," Ron says, still watching the picture, "I just think I might have really screwed up this time, you know?"

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Happens to the best of us." came the response along with a squeak of the chair in the corner, "What happened to you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well," Ron sighs, "I managed to get kicked out of school in my last year, and I lost my two best friends in the world because I couldn't let my childish hate go."

"Ouch," Barney says, "Well mate, have you apologized? Do you feel like you've let go of that hate?"

"Not quite," Ron says, looking up at Barney, "But I want to try. Or at least apologize, you know?"

"Then go apologize!"

"It's not that simple! They probably don't ever want to see me again!"

"Well then they're not great friends, hm?"

"What do you mean?"

"If they were truly your friends," he says, standing, "They'd forgive you no matter what."

"But no matter what I try-"

"Have you tried yet?"

"No..."

"Then go try!" Barney laughs, "Good luck; I'm off to work. See you later."

"Thanks Barn," Ron says, standing up.

With a wave, Barney walks out of the room and down the hall.

Once Ron hears the squeak and slam of the front door, he stands to get dressed, forming a plan to win forgiveness in his head.

* * *

**DRACO'S POV**

* * *

_"Today's the day! Mother's gone, and the party should be bloody brilliant!"_ Draco grins, pulling on a pale blue t-shirt.

Having already received Hermione's owl, Draco was simply getting things together, such as food and entertainment. At the moment, he was pondering whether to get a device called an iPod or not. Hermione claimed it could play hundreds of songs and store them all in a little metal box! Although Draco was doubtful, he found himself making his way to Muggle London to find a department store to buy such a device.

"Hello sir!" says a small man with a goatee and thick scottish accent, "Anything I can help you with today sir?"

"Yes actually," Draco says, eyebrows scrunched, "Do you know where I might find an iPod?"

"Oh yep! Follow me if you please," says the small man.

After following the small man, Draco finds himself surrounded by shelves upon shelves of more devices than he could possibly understand.

"...and over there," says the little man, pointing, "Are the iPods. Anything else I can help you with?"

"No, thank you," Draco responds.

"Alright," says the man, "Have a nice one."

Draco is then left to walk over to the shelf of iPods, looking completely lost. Little metal boxes of many different colors lined the shelves. Eventually he settled on silver, for Slytherin, of course. Grabbing it from the shelf, he looks around the large store, looking for what seemed to be a cashier. After wandering for a few more minutes, he finds a line leading to what appeared to be the place to buy his iPod.

Luckily Draco had gone to Gringotts to exchange some galleons for muggle money, and the money had the amounts printed on them, so it seemed like a simple enough thing to do. Once at the front of the line, Draco hands the box to the young scruffy haired boy, who doesn't even look up.

"That'll be 195 pounds please."

Eyes widening at what seems like a very high price, Draco pulls the bills out of his newly aquired wallet and forks them over to the kid, who then hands back the box.

"Thank you for shopping with us, have a nice day."

"Erm," Draco says, "Yeah, okay."

With that, Draco hightails it out of the store and onto the busy city street. Ducking into a nearby alley, he apparates back home, where everything makes sense.

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POV**

* * *

"Oh jeez, so much to do!" Hermione says, scribbling madly on parchment in preparation for the party.

Then, she thinks, "Wait, I'll get Ginny! She can help!"

Rushing over to her fireplace, she throws in floo powder.

"Ginny Weasley!" she shouts into the flames.

Only a moment later, her friend's head appears with a grin.

"Hey Mione!"

"Hey Gin, can you come over?"

"Um," she pauses, "Yeah sure, is this about the party tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Alright! Just a sec."

"Okay."

Hermione had owled the group earlier that morning. It would be relatively small; her, Draco, Harry and Ginny, Luna and Blaise, and Neville and Emma. Soon enough, Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Ginny Weasley stepping through the fireplace.

"Hey girly," she grins, "What do you need?"

"Well to be honest, I'm not sure now!" Hermione laughs, "I've got the food, the invitations, I told Draco how to get the music..."

"Oh," Ginny grins, "I know. Your outfit! What are you going to wear?"

"Ugh, not again!"

"Yes again! You have to look nice for a party Hermione!"

"Fine!"

Squealing, Ginny grabs Hermione's wrist and drags her up to her bedroom.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

* * *

After struggling to figure out the blasted device, Draco was absolutely fed up. When Hermione stepped through the fireplace to the manor, he didn't even look up, fiddling with the small device in his hands.

"Ahem." Ginny coughs, before walking away to investigate where the kitchen was hidden.

"Oh hey Hermio-" Draco distractly says before looking up, "Oh wow."

"Hey Draco," Hermione says, grinning, "Do I look alright?"

"Oh, you look great!" he says, eyes wide.

Hermione was wearing a simple red laced dress paired with black floral laced tights and boots with gold and red. To combat the winter weather, she wore a gold leather jacket paired with a metallic necklace. A simple pale gold eyeshadow finished of the look.

"Thanks Draco!" she beams, "I see you got your iPod there. I brought my laptop, so I can get songs for you."

Swinging her black backpack over her shoulder, she follows Draco to the kitchen, where he saw Ginny disappear.

"Ginny!" Hermione says, catching Ginny munching away on the platter of cookies.

"What!" Ginny mumbles, "I only had one! Okay two. Five. I'll stop, sorry."

"I didn't know you made cookies Draco," Hermione says.

"Well, they're actually from that recipe you used before, remember? I really liked them so I tried to make them."

"That's so sweet!" Hermione says, hugging Draco.

Draco hugs back, blushing madly.

"Alright, now let's get some music, okay?" Hermione says, pulling back.

"Okay," Draco says, ignoring the looks Ginny is giving him behind Hermione's back.

After about half an hour more, the three settle down in the sitting room by the ffireplace. Hermione with a bottle of water, Draco with butterbeer, and Ginny with a muggle soda.

Before they know it, Harry, Blaise, Luna, Neville, and Emma are stepping through the fireplace and seated around the sofa, laughing and just having a great time.

That is, until another person steps through the fireplace. Much to his horror, every person in the room leaps to their feet, wands raised, Hermione at the front of the group.

"What is HE doing here?" Ginny practically screams, making the rest of the group look up.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys sorry for the horrible delay, here's the new chapter.  
Thanks to all my awesome reviewers!(:

love you guys  
xx  
Jess


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Forgive Me Not**

* * *

Closest to the redhead, Ginny stands, pulling her wand out of her pocket. Fast.

"Ron, leave!" shouts Ginny, wand raised.

"Wait I-" Ron tries, staying in his spot, hands raised in surrender.

"Ron, I really think you ought to leave," Harry says, wand at his side, standing besides Ginny to keep her from jumping on the older Weasley.

"Can I just have five minutes to explain?" Ron implores, a desperate tone in his voice, eyes darting from Harry to Neville to Luna.

"Bloody hell Weasel!" Draco yells, the most incensed by the redhead's appearance "Go away! Clearly we don't want to talk to you right now, and how did you even get here!"

Glancing over at Hermione, still seated on the couch, he sees her calm face, but her wide eyes show her thoughts that are, once again, racing faster than she can process them.

_"He's here?"_ Hermione thinks, looking calmly at the redhead from behind the crowd of tense bodies with wands crackling, _"How is he here? How did he find me? Why is he here? Is he going to apologize?"_

"Okay. I'm sorry, I'll go." Ron says, turning back towards the fireplace.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione says before she can even register the thought.

Much to Draco's surprise, she pushes past him and walks closer to Ron. The crowd watches in shock as Hermione slowly walks up to the ginger, wand held tight and eyes blazing behind her calm face.

_"I can't believe I'm doing this,"_ Hermione groans to herself, _"But I don't want to be as rude and unforgiving as he was. That's how the whole thing started in the first place."_

"I'll give you five minutes. That's it. Understand?" Hermione says.

With a nod, Ron lowers his hands and stuffs them into his pockets.

"Mione, are you sure about this?" Draco asks, keeping his eyes on the ginger, but lowering his wand.

"Yes," Hermione says with a small smile, "Gin, Harry, everyone, take a seat. Thanks for being concerned, but I don't think he'd try anything."

Turning a hard gaze to Ron once again, she arches an eyebrow.

"Right, Ron?"

Ron once again nods, following her order to sit in a nearby plush chair facing the large couch with all of his old friends and enemies staring him down.

_"Lot like a trial if you ask me,"_ Ron thinks to himself, nervously.

Shaking the thoughts away, he sighs.

"Alright look." he begins, "First off, I want to say sorry. To all of you. Harry, for putting you in such an awful position between me and Hermione. Honestly mate, you were smart to choose her; I was a right git."

At Harry's stiff nod, Ron continues.

"Ginny, basically the same for you, except worse, because you're my sister. I know you probably want to kill me right now, and I probably would if I were you! But I am really sorry; Mione's like your best friend."

Hermione at this point was sitting straight next to the more relaxed form of Draco on the couch. Draco, holding Hermione's hand, kept his steely gaze on Ron during the whole apology.

"Um, Neville and Luna, I'm not really sure what you have to do with anything, but I'm sorry. I know you are good friends with Hermione too, and you probably want me to disappear just as much as anyone else."

Luna, in her dreamy way releases a furious Blaise's hand to look right into Ron's eyes.

"I believe you,"she says, "I can tell you're really sorry, so I forgive you. But I don't think it's my forgiveness you should be looking for the most."

At that, Ron's gaze snaps to the hard gaze of Draco and then to the burning ones of Blaise.

_"Bugger,"_ Ron thinks, rubbing his eyes closed with his hands.

With a sigh, Ron looks up once more.

"Malfoy and Zabini. I think you deserve my apologies the most," Ron begins, "Malfoy especially. I'm sorry for calling you all of those evil things. I can see clearly that you're a decent guy now; otherwise Hermione wouldn't have a thing to do with you. I'm sorry for attacking you, I honestly don't know what was going through my head, I was just so angry and- ugh. Sorry."

Taking a breath to calm down, Ron studies Draco's face for a response. The only change was the tightening of his grip on Hermione's hand.

"If you really think that I'd forgive you just because-" Draco starts.

"Mate, hear him out, okay?" Blaise says, hearing the sincerity in the redhead's nervous voice.

Draco just grunts, sinking further into the couch besides Hermione, who leans into his side more. The scent of Hermione's fruity shampoo helps calm his frayed nerves a bit.

"Zabini," Ron says, watching the tan Italian's almost casual face, "I'm sorry. I know I didn't directly say it to you, but I always thought you were just as bad as I thought Malfoy was. But I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Blaise sits back in his seat, a small grin on his face. Seeing his nod, Ron turns finally to Hermione, whose knuckles are white from holding onto Draco's hand so hard.

"And Hermione." Ron says, practically choking at the brunette's eyes, full of anger and disappointment, "I can deal with making you mad; we argue all the time, and I get why; I'm a hotheaded royal git. I did an awful thing. But what I think I regret the most is disappointing you. I never wanted to do that, but I did. For that, I honestly don't expect forgiveness, but I am so so sorry. I mean it. I know you probably never want to talk to me again, but just know that I'm sorry."

With that, Ron stands from his chair, puts his hands back in his pockets, and shuffles back towards the fireplace across the room behind him.

None of the group on the couch says a word out loud, but inside, everyone is buzzing. As soon as the rush of the green flames signal Ron's exit, everyone exhales, looking over at Hermione.

"So, that was interesting, hm?" Blaise prompts, shattering the silence.

At this, Luna grins, which makes Ginny grin and start laughing. Before anyone knows it, the whole group is cracking up except for Draco.

"What on earth is so funny!" Draco says in exasperated confusion.

At this, everyone simply laughs harder. After about ten minutes however, the group returns to normal, wiping their tears from laughing.

"So, who wants to play a game?" Hermione asks, much to Draco's surprise.

"Sure!" Ginny says.

Everyone chimes in with a 'yes!' or a groan of acceptance, leading to Hermione standing up with a grin.

"Alright, so here's my idea," Hermione says, "Do you guys know what tag is?"

Harry laughs, "Really Hermione? Tag?"

Putting her hands on her hips, Hermione answers, "Yes Harry, tag. Is that alright with you?"

At that, Blaise and Draco let out low mocking whistles, laughing at the pale Harry.

"Sorry; that sounds fantastic." Harry says.

Grinning once more, Hermione continues on, "Alright, well tag is a game where one person is 'it' and they have to chase everyone else until they tag another person. Then that person is 'it'. Doesn't sound like much fun, I know, but what if we play it on brooms? Completely different, yeah?"

Jumping up to ease the tension, Ginny says, "Yeah sounds fun! Harry, you in?"

With a roll of the eyes at Hermione, Harry stands, "Yeah okay, that sounds cool I guess."

Looking at Blaise, Hermione is surprised to find a skeptical look.

"What?" Hermione says.

"You know what? It sounds absolutely ridiculous but I'll go for it," Blaise responds with a laugh, "Luna, you in?"

"Sure, but I'm no good at flying!"

"That's alright, I'll help you out," Blaise winks.

Neville and Emma were next in line to join in, happy that Hermione was smiling once again.

Finally came Draco.

"Want to play Draco?" Hermione asks.

"Sure, I suppose." Draco sighs dramatically.

Laughing, Hermione says, "Alright, let's go!"

Suddenly a low boom resounds outside, along with a flash of white.

"Really? It has to rain NOW?" Hermione pouts.

"That's too bad..." Draco mumbles, glad to be out of it.

A quick glare from Hermione however perks him up, prompting him to stand and walk over to Hermione.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, "Here's an idea love; why don't we play inside?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone, hopefully that was enough of a resolution for now with Ron. I don't think I'll have too many chapters left; maybe 5 or 6, so just a heads up!

Thanks to my FANTASTIC reviewers-laaiqa, ANEwrites (better details this chapter?), Soccerisawesome19, CrimsonDream11325, and NyxSparks, thanks for taking time to review, it means a lot! :D

For everyone who favorited/followed/just liked the story- thanks! Feel free to shoot me a review, anything is great; tell me about your day, what you thought, ANYTHING! Even just a hi is fine.

Love ya crazies!  
xx  
Jess


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
Not So Raging Party**

* * *

Suddenly the grin is back on Hermione's face as she hugs Draco quickly before turning to the rest of the group.

"What do you all think?" she asks, gesturing to the grand entrance with its tall ceilings leading down the hall to what seemed to be an endless amount of rooms, "It's certainly roomy enough in this huge place!"

"Alright, I suppose," Harry mutters, rubbing his neck.

"Sounds great Mione!" Ginny says, elbowing Harry in the side, "Where should we get brooms?"

"There are a bunch in the shed out back," Draco speaks up, watching Hermione carefully.

"Alright, let's get to it then!" Neville speaks up, taking Emma's hand and striding towards what he assumed was the direction of the back of the house.

"Um mate?" Draco laughs, "The back is the other way I'm afraid."

"Oh, um," says a red Neville, "Right, of course."

Rolling his eyes, Blaise, along with a grinning Luna walks over to Neville and is soon in front.

"Don't worry mate," Blaise says, "I know this place like the back of my hand."

Harry and Ginny soon join the group, Ginny looking back once at Hermione to see her holding onto Draco tightly.

"Harry," she whispers, nodding towards the couple.

Harry only nods, gently pulling Ginny away.

"Mione, love," Draco says, arms wrapped around the brunette, "Listen to me. I know that you're putting on a smile, but it's just me now; are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Hermione says before her voice betrays her with a crack, "No, I'm not fine..."

Pulling Hermione into his lap on a nearby chair, he holds the girl, who breaks into sobs.

"Shh, shh." Draco says, breathing in the comforting scent of her hair while rubbing her back, "I know, I know. But listen to me love, even though he was a right git, he was, at one time your friend."

At this, Hermione cringes, "Don't remind me."

Sighing, Draco musters up all of his pride, and closes his eyes before looking down at the girl in his lap once more.

"Now listen here. I hate him, and you know that. But if for some insane reason you forgive him, or you want to talk to him, I won't stop you. If it would make you happy, I'll try to tolerate the git."

With a sniff and a smile, Hermione wraps her arms around Draco's neck once more, pulling the blond into a sweet kiss. Pulling away, Hermione's tears of sadness are gone, replaced with happy ones.

"Thanks Draco. I know you don't like Ron, but I just- I don't know, it means a lot that you would be okay with me talking to him. I know that's hard for you."

Nodding, Draco smiles, placing a final kiss on her forehead before standing and helping Hermione up.

"Now, let's go play some Quidditch!"

With a laugh, Hermione follows behind Draco through the long halls. Malfoy Manor was no longer a dark, evil place. Draco had fixed it up during the war, putting all of the wretched family portraits in the attic and painting the walls with bright colors. The main halls however were painted a pale beige, which complimented the dark wooden accents that were built into the main structure of the house.

Reaching the tall french backdoors, Draco releases Hermione's hand for just a moment to swing the doors open.

"M'lady," Draco says, bowing.

Taking Draco's outstretched hand, Hermione laughs before stepping out onto the small stone patio covered by an elegant glass porch covering covered in millions of raindrops.

Looking out into the gardens, Hermione gasps. Despite the overcast skies and light rain falling steadily to the ground, the scenery was gorgeous! Acres and acres of land stretched into the distance, covered first with thick dark grass, then a brightly colored meadow of flowers, and finally an orchard with what seemed to be a maze of hedges.

"This is your backyard?!" Hermione asks, bewildered, "Absolutely amazing; the rain! I just want to run around in it, with all the flowers and everything!"

Laughing at the childish excitement in Hermione's eyes, Draco glances over to the small path leading to the shed.

"Well, I don't know if they want to do that," says Draco, referring to the drenched group stomping towards the two, brooms in hand.

"Don't you dare say a word," says an annoyed Blaise, seeing Draco trying to contain his laughter and failing miserably, seeing his friends looking so flustered.

"Oh come on Blaise, it's just a little rain right?" Luna asks, "After all, I've heard that rain attracts skittle-boppers, which bring happiness."

Distracted by his girlfriend, Blaise continues to walk into the house, leaving a hysterical Draco behind.

"Draco, don't laugh at them!" Hermione says, but with little conviction, seeing Harry approach, glasses foggy and hair a mess.

Ginny, although damp and a bit miffed, continues inside the house happy, seeing that her friend is smiling once again.

Finally comes in Emma, a fascinated Neville behind him.

"Draco mate, you've got to show me that garden sometime!" he says.

With a nod, Draco ushers the boy inside before rolling his eyes. That boy and his plants...

Finally the whole group is inside, drying off either by the fireplace or with the help of drying spells.

"Alright Mione, we've got the brooms now," Neville says, "So what's next?"

"Well, who wants to be it?" Hermione asks, "They try to tag everybody else."

Groans run through the group, Harry sinking into the couch trying to hide. Draco notices this along with the suddenly quiet Neville and Blaise, who conveniently struck up conversations with the others.

"Fine," Draco sighs, "I'll do it."

"Great!" Hermione smiles, "Okay, so count to 20 really loud and then try to find everyone, okay?"

"Alright..." Draco says, weary of the grin Blaise flashes at him.

"Alright ready, go!" Hermione says, laughing at the scrambling people.

"One, two, three..." Draco begins, "Wait, Mione, aren't you going to play?"

"What?" Hermione says, looking up from the bag she brought, "No; I hate flying actually. I'm going to read this book I found."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Draco. Seriously." Hermione says, plopping onto the couch with a roll of the eyes.

Rolling his own eyes at his crazy bookworm, Draco mounts the broom before lifting off the ground, glad to be flying again.

"This shouldn't be too hard, I mean come on; I grew up here. Maybe Blaise I should worry about, but not too much."

Already having made rounds through both dining halls, both set with ancient long dark-wood tables and seats covered with velvet cushions, Draco heads towards the kitchen.

With a grin, he flies through the open white doors. This was the only room in the house his mother had decorated from the beginning; or at least since Draco was a child. The walls, covered with a pale blue, highlighted the white cabinets and drawers. The kitchen had been updated with the latest stainless steel and granite tabletops. Glass accents in the ceiling allowed sunlight to stream through, lighting up the kitchen and Draco's smile.

Pausing for a moment, Draco hovers, listening for anything or anyone hiding in the spacious room.

"Luna stop, wait-" Blaise whispers, trying to pull the blonde back into the hall as she steps into the kitchen.

"Um, Luna?" Draco asks, seeing her completely calm face despite Blaise's mutterings as he flies away.

"Oh, hi Draco!"

"Aren't you 'it' now or whatever the bloody thing is?"

"Oh, yes that would make sense..." she laughs, "How about this-if I tell you where Blaise is, may I go?"

"Uh, sure I guess," Draco says.

"Great!" Luna grins, "He said he'd be in the drawing room."

"Thanks Luna," Draco says, starting to leave the room with an eye on the spacy blonde, "Oh wait, one more thing."

"Yes?" Luna says, turning back to Draco.

"Where exactly is it that you're going?"

"I thought I'd go explore; this house is magnificent by the way! I know some crazy things have gone on, but the house itself is really quite beautiful."

"Oh," Draco says, confused, "Alright, well thanks I suppose. See you later."

With a short wave, Luna continues on her merry way, skipping down the hallway towards yet another large room of the house.

Turning back to the game, Draco leans forward, knowing exactly where to find his italian friend.

_"Drawing room,"_ he breathes, smirking at how odd a pair Blaise and Luna made.

"But so are you and Hermione, dummy," his mind rebukes, smacking the smirk off the blonde's face.

Reaching the drawing room, Draco notices the door is open but pauses. Ever since he was a child, he hated this room. His father frequented it, working with his 'business partners', only allowing Draco inside when he was angry.

With a shudder, Draco enters the room.

"Blaise! I know you're in here!" he shouts, eyes wide from anxiousness.

"Luna told you?" Blaise asks, stepping out from behind a bookcase.

"Yeah, now let's get out of here, this room gives me the creeps."

"Alright," Blaise says, catching the hard tone of voice.

Making their way back to Hermione was simple, but they took multiple detours to find everyone, shouting their names. Ginny had dragged Harry into the library, thinking it would be perfect due to its size. It even rivaled Hogwarts' library. Along the way, they found Luna wandering around, smiling at all the details on the walls.

"Luna!" Blaise calls.

With a smile, Luna walks over to the small group, hugging Blaise.

"You little witch," Blaise jokes, "You told Draco where I was!"

With a mock frown, Luna looks up at Blaise before grinning and pulling him into a hug.

Running her hands through his short brown hair, she pulls him into a slow kiss before pulling back.

"Forgive me?" she asks with a smirk at Blaise's dazed expression.

"Uh, yeah okay." he says, following Draco once again, holding onto Luna's hand.

Somewhere along the way to Hermione, Neville and Emma join them. Arriving in the living room again, the group settles on the couch, Draco sitting next to Hermione.

"I see that lasted long!" Hermione laughs.

"Yeah..." Draco says, hugging her, "Sorry love, but it didn't quite work out."

"That's alright," she laughs, "What do you all want to do now though?"

"Wait, Christmas is coming up, right?" Ginny says.

"Yeah, why?" Hermione asks, leaning against Draco.

"We should set up a tree and give gifts; the whole shebang!"

"Oh yeah!" Draco says, "Except I have no idea where to get a tree."

"Don't worry about that," Ginny says walking towards the fireplace, "Be right back."

About half an hour later, Ginny returns and pulls a miniature tree out of her pocket.

"Erm Gin?" Harry says, "I don't know if that tree is big enough..."

"You just wait Harry Potter. You just wait." she says, not even dignifying his response with a glare.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay etc. etc. This is kind of a last min. update; I'm going out of state for a track meet, wish me luck WOOT WOOT. Anyway, here it is. I'm really wondering though-have I made Hermione into too much of an emotional wreck? Part of me thinks so... Lemme know. Also, in regards to the skittle-boppers, I'm sorry if that's completely insane. I just couldn't really think of anything, and skittles make me happy and so I don't know, they sounded happy and just a bit crazy. hehehe. I actually like the description of the manor I made... Hm. Sorry for my ramblings, it happens..

ANYWAY...

Thanks to my reviewers whatareweafreaidof, CrimsonDream11325, potterhead27, Little Miss Disney Geek, ANEwrites, DracoLover, laaiqa, SexySelena666, and NyxSparks, you guys really rock! :D

Thanks for the faves/follows etc, you guys are awesome too! Feel free to review anytime! (:

See you soon, and I hope all is well!

Love ya  
xx  
Jess


	25. Coming Soon

Hey guys, I know you probably want to rip my head off right now, but good news! I am working on the next chapter, definitely, but it may take another day, I'm not quite sure how I want this part to go yet. If you have any ideas, feel free to run them by me with a PM. Or not. Either way, I'll get it done within the next day or so, and you guys will get to see all the Christmasy magic and whatnot! :D

Just wanna say thanks so much for being so patient; everything's just kinda nuts right now. If you're still following the story, or have reviewed, or are a new reader, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU YOU'RE AWESOME!

Alright, well back to work for me!

xx  
Jess


End file.
